Desafiando al futuro
by Aira Castelo
Summary: Es tan fácil caer en la mentira para salir incólume de un mal momento. Y si surgen nuevas preguntas, siempre puedes tejer nuevos engaños para tapar los antiguos. Hasta que alguien encuentra la verdad... Y se da cuenta de que la mentira era mejor opción.
1. Chapter 1

**Desafiando al futuro**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Heridas que renacen.**

**Un travieso rayo de sol jugaba a despertar a una dulce damita de cabellos rubios; no obstante, parecía que aquella porción del astro rey estaba perdiendo terreno ante los poderes de Morfeo. Finalmente, Candice White no pudo resistirse más ante la ineludible invitación para desprenderse del mundo de los sueños.**

**-Candy… -murmuró el pequeño Joseph de pie junto a la camita de la rubia. -¿Estás despierta?**

**-Uhmmm…No. –respondió Candy aún sin abrir los ojos.**

**-Tramposa –sentenció divertido el pequeño- ¡Sí que estás despierta, puesto que me has contestado!**

** -¡Oh Joseph! – replicó Candy estirándose un poco en la cama- Es verdad que estoy despierta, pero desearía permanecer en cama un poco más. Creo que tengo pereza – sonrió guiñándole un ojo.**

**-Entonces quédate aquí, aún es temprano – dijo el niño con la voz comprensiva de quien ha sentido muchas veces la misma tentación. Después, como si recién se le ocurriera, añadió: -¿Por qué no sueñas despierta un rato, Candy? Tú nos has enseñado muchas veces a hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que necesitas ahora.**

**Obediente, Candy se acurrucó de nuevo en su pequeña pero acogedora cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando que pensamientos agradables la invadieran. Pero ni Morfeo ni los instantes gratos pudieron hacerle compañía…estaba demasiado inquieta y sabía por qué.**

**Su mente se remontó a un par de meses antes, cuando la carta acababa de llegar. La carta…Por más que trataba de olvidarse de ella, todos los intentos eran en vano. Recordarla era un tormento constante.**

**-Susana- se dijo a sí misma con tristeza- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué te haces esto tú misma? ¿Era necesario abrir heridas que todavía no cicatrizan?**

**Las lágrimas humedecieron su rostro mientras su mente recordaba una a una aquellas palabras que habían llegado a lo más hondo de su corazón. A fuerza de tanto leerla, era capaz de repetirse de memoria cada línea:**

"**Querida Candy:**

**Espero que te encuentres bien. Lamento mucho la forma en la que tuviste que dejar Nueva York. Ahora yo sé bien en dónde está el corazón de Terry. Lo único que me queda es esperar que algún día él se enamore de mí. Ya no puedo caminar en lo absoluto y ahora me doy cuenta que Terry es mi vida y mi alma. Yo esperaré a su lado para siempre si eso es lo que debo hacer…¡Lo amo tanto! Siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo. **

**Susana.**

**-"Ahora yo sé bien en dónde está el corazón de Terry…"susurró Candy a sí misma. –En realidad sabes mucho, Susana. Yo no sé en dónde está el corazón de Terry. Ni siquiera sé en dónde está el mío.**

**Lágrimas largamente reprimidas comenzaron a fluir incontenibles. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento la figura regordeta de Joseph abandonó la habitación y fue sustituida por la figura aún más regordeta de la Señorita Pony.**

**Candy…-murmuró la anciana dulcemente.**

**Iba a continuar hablando, pero la prudencia que solo los años son capaces de conferir la hizo callar. Sabía que la mejor manera de que Candy hablara era justo permaneciendo a su lado en silencio. Finalmente, una figura delicada vestida con un camisón de dormir suave y gastado se abrazó de ella esparciendo sus rebeldes rizos rubios sobre el pecho de la anciana.**

**-¡Señorita Pony!- lloró convulsivamente –ya no puedo con esto. Créame que trato de sobrellevarlo, pero ya no puedo.**

**-Candy–replicó dulcemente su interlocutora mientras acariciaba sus revueltos cabellos- Aún sin saber exactamente cómo están las cosas, sé que estos últimos meses han sido muy amargos para ti. ¿Quieres confiar un poquito en esta anciana? Tal vez ya sea muy vieja para comprenderte, pero no para brindarte consuelo.**

**-Señorita Pony- murmuró Candy con tristeza- no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar.**

**-Podríamos comenzar por el principio- sonrió la vieja dama comprensivamente- Pero existen tantos principios que tal vez el más reciente sea la carta de la señorita Marlowe ¿Me equivoco?**

**Candy no respondió. Se limitó a hurgar en el interior del corpiño, hasta extraer un minúsculo papel tan maltratado que evidenciaba toda una historia en cada arruga. Bastaba verlo para saber que había sido leído decenas de veces, que había sido estrujado con desesperación otras tantas, y que se había convertido en receptáculo de muchas lágrimas involuntarias. Con mano temblorosa, la joven extendió el doblado papelillo hacia la señorita Pony.**

**La anciana desdobló cuidadosamente aquel objeto que tantas veces había deseado tener en sus manos, pero que la discreción le había impuesto no solicitar jamás. Se caló los lentes pero aún así le costó trabajo distinguir la menuda letra sobre el dañado papel. No obstante, era tal su ansiedad que pese a las dificultades técnicas iniciales devoró ávidamente el contenido.**

**-Mi pequeña…dijo solícitamente- ¿No crees que esta ha sido una carga muy grande para llevarla tú sola?**

**Viendo que la chica no respondía, la señorita Pony tomó las llorosas mejillas entre sus manos, obligando a Candy a mirarla. Y por primera vez en la vida estuvo plenamente consciente de que esa mirada, por lo común alegre y juvenil, podía también ser capaz de reflejar una pesadumbre intensa que dolía más por el hecho de tener que disimularse constantemente.**

**-Candy, - pronunció al fin, con acento dulce pero firme- te he mirado sufrir muchas veces, pero creo que en esta ocasión las cosas son más difíciles que antes. He sentido como nadie tu ruptura con el joven Terrence…pero creo que las cosas deben empezar a cambiar.**

**-¿Cambiar?– balbuceó Candy- Nada desearía yo más que eso, señorita Pony. Pero me cuesta mucho trabajo. Cuando creo que estoy a punto de lograrlo…algo ocurre que revive la herida.**

**-Y siempre seguirá ocurriendo algo, Candy. Mientras solo huyas de la situación, el dolor se despertará de nuevo por cualquier motivo. Una vez más tienes que ser fuerte Candy. Tan fuerte como cuando perdiste a Anthony.**

**-No fui fuerte entonces señorita Pony- dijo Candy dejándose invadir por los recuerdos- Separarme de Terry ha sido un dolor muy grande, pero ni siquiera este dolor puede compararse al que sentí cuando Anthony murió.**

**La mirada de Candy se nubló, y la señorita Pony, retirando las manos de las mejillas de la chica, dejó que ésta se abrazase de nuevo a ella, en un llanto que, a pesar de la infinita tristeza que reflejaba, proyectaba un poco más de tranquilidad.**

**¡Qué diferencia entre ambos amores!-se dijo a sí misma la rolliza y dulce dama- Cada llanto de Candy se parece un poco a la personalidad de quien lo inspira. Por Anthony llora con un dulce dolor ante lo irreversible, y por Terry con una convulsiva desesperación. Y ha perdido para siempre a ambos ¡Dios mío, permite que mi niña pueda ser feliz de nuevo, te lo ruego!**

**-Candy…sí que fuiste fuerte entonces. Te tomó tiempo y te costó trabajo, pero lo lograste superar. Y tienes qué hacerlo de nuevo.**

**-Lo logré superar porque el Hogar de Pony me dio las fuerzas necesarias para eso…y en busca de esas fuerzas es que me quedé aquí de nuevo este tiempo. Es solo que …**

**-No Candy.-interrumpió la dama con resuelta dulzura- El Hogar de Pony te dio paz, y eso es muy bueno. Pero quien realmente te ayudó a afrontar la muerte de Anthony y a tener el valor para seguir adelante…no fue el hogar ¿No es cierto?**

**Sí, era cierto. No había sido solo el hogar. Pero entonces todo era tan distinto…incluso el amor y el dolor que ahora experimentaba por Terry no podía compararse al que Anthony había generado involuntariamente en ella. **

**Anthony…tan solo evocar su nombre la llenaba de paz. Y sin embargo, hubo una época en que cualquier mínimo detalle relacionado con él la hacía llorar de modo incontenible. Poco a poco había aprendido a superar eso y finalmente ahora comprendía que la señorita Pony tenía razón. No podía seguir eludiendo el momento de hacer frente a la vida. Tenía que sobreponerse y, por lo visto, en esta ocasión debía hacerlo sola.**

**-Señorita Pony… ¿Por qué no me ha visitado Albert ?**

**-¡Vamos, Candy! –sonrió la buena anciana. –Si la memoria no me engaña, en el último encuentro de ustedes fue él quien te visitó.**

**-¡Oh sí! –asintió Candy- ¡Pero de eso hace ya casi un año! –protestó con ademán mohíno.**

**-Y en el encuentro anterior, fue también él quien vino aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-¡Cómo olvidarlo, Señorita Pony! Fue cuando me sorprendió con la presencia de Annie, Patty y Archie… y cuando supe que él era mi príncipe de la Colina…¡Qué temporada tan hermosa! –exclamó con entusiasmo; y luego un poco melancólica añadió: -¡Y tan breve!**

**La señorita Pony sonrió, contenta de que la joven comenzara a pensar en otra cosa, y decidió hacerle eco al nuevo tema.**

**-¿Sabes? A veces creo que me faltó educarte un poco más en ciertas cosas elementales –murmuró un tanto contrita.**

**-¿Por qué dice eso, Señorita Pony?**

**-Porque si lo hubiese hecho correctamente, entenderías que a una visita debe corresponderse con otra. Desde que retornaste al hogar, Albert ha estado dos veces aquí, pero tú no has ido ninguna a Chicago con él y tu familia. **

**-Es que mi familia son usted y la Hermana María. Y Albert también, desde luego, pero…**

**-¿Pero...? –la animó a continuar la anciana.**

**-No sé…-vaciló Candy- No me siento preparada para enfrentar a la Señora Elroy. No después de lo ocurrido con Neil.**

**-Comprendo- asintió la señorita Pony- ¿No has pensado pasar allí una parte del invierno? Tú me has comentado que ella últimamente ha preferido trasladarse a Florida para esas épocas, en busca de un clima más benigno.**

**-Es cierto- corroboró Candy.- Ella parte justo después de navidad, y entonces yo podría ir. Señorita Pony…-añadió indecisa- ¿Estaría bien que me hospedara allí aunque Albert se encuentre sólo? Quiero decir… ¿Sería correcto?**

**-Candy- increpó la anciana con dulzura.- Viviste a solas con Albert varios meses cuando él perdió la memoria y era prácticamente un desconocido para ti. Y no recuerdo que hayas solicitado consejo a nadie al tomar semejante decisión. Así que haré de cuenta que no escuché tu pregunta –añadió con una sonrisa pícara.**

**-Es que entonces él era simplemente Albert, no la cabeza de la familia Andrew.**

**-Es cierto que él ya no es tan solo Albert, pero tú tampoco eres ya solo Candy White. Ahora existe, por las leyes y el cariño, un vínculo mucho más cercano, que autoriza esa estancia desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona con criterio.**

**-El único punto de vista que me interesa es el suyo, Señorita Pony. Bueno, el de la Hermana María también -rectificó mientras guiñaba un ojo divertida.**

**La señorita Pony guiñó también un ojo con complicidad, antes de añadir:**

**-Es un hecho entonces tu partida para esas fechas ¿Verdad?**

**-Faltan dos detalles aún.**

**-¡Oh Candy! –protestó la anciana poniendo cara de: "¿Y ahora qué pretexto sigue?"- Dime pues en qué consisten esos detalles. **

**-Bueno, uno de ellos es un comentario sobre las visitas que Albert ha hecho al hogar. En la primera de ellas, cuando vino con los chicos y me confesó ser el Príncipe de la Colina, él proyectaba mucha alegría y se marchó casi a pesar suyo.**

**-Es cierto,- interrumpió la anciana- sin duda no pudo escapar ya más tiempo de sus deberes como responsable financiero de la familia Andrew.**

**-Sí ,–continuó Candy- lo entiendo. Pero la segunda vez fue todo lo contrario Señorita Pony. Llegó tan alegre… y sin embargo su visita fue muy breve y se marchó muy serio…casi taciturno. ¿Notó usted eso, Señorita Pony?**

**Vaya que lo había notado. Se había preguntado a sí misma muchas veces sobre ese cambio de actitud, tan marcado que hasta la misma Candy lo había percibido. Para la viejecita, dotada de la agudeza que solo la edad confiere para notar esos detalles, había sido evidente el esfuerzo del joven para que todo pareciese normal. Y a fuerza de reflexionar sobre ese asunto, creía haber encontrado la respuesta. No obstante, distaba aún de estar segura, así que contestó con sencillez:**

**-Candy querida, por muy buenos ánimos que el joven William traiga, su carga es muy pesada para sus años. Es comprensible que a veces el peso lo gane. Cuando la Señora Elroy o Archie o tú o cualquier miembro de la familia está en problemas, cuentan con él para resolverlos o, por lo menos, para apoyarlos. ¿Pero a él quién lo anima y lo escucha, hija?**

**-¡Oh Señorita Pony! –exclamó Candy contrita- He sido muy egoísta Con Albert. Lo hemos sido todos, pero yo particularmente, y si no es por usted ni siquiera me percataría de ello. ¡Pensar que casi le guardé rencor la última vez por irse tan pronto y estar tan sombrío!**

**-¿Le pediste tú que se quedara?**

**-No- convino Candy**

**-¿E hiciste algo por levantarle los ánimos?**

**-Tampoco -balbuceó la joven- Tengo la pena de admitir que yo esperaba que él me los levantara a mí. ¡Que inconsciente he sido!**

**-Admitir los errores es un buen primer paso- sonrió la dama.- El segundo es remediarlos.**

**-¡Tiene usted toda la razón! Pero recuerde que todavía nos quedó un detalle pendiente.**

**-Cierto-dijo la señorita Pony sin perder la sonrisa- ¿Cuál es el pendiente tan grande que aún nos queda?**

**-Que para visitar a alguien en su casa, -enfatizó Candy con seriedad- hace falta ser invitado a ella previamente.**

**----------------------------------**

**Por enésima vez, Archibald Cornwell trató de cuadrar las cifras, sin tener éxito de nuevo. Eso significaba tener que sumar de nuevo cada fila y cada columna de números, hasta lograr que los totales de ambas dieran el mismo resultado. Y si esto no ocurría, una pila de documentos deberían verificarse hasta encontrar el error. Se sintió agotado ante semejante perspectiva. **

**-¡Me rindo!- exclamó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el enorme escritorio de roble y sepultaba el rostro entre ellos. –Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. **

**-En realidad el problema no estriba en la dificultad, sino en la paciencia. Las primeras veces siempre es tedioso hacer esto.- le consoló un joven de rostro dulce y mirada vivaz.**

**Era Harold Bingley, la "última adquisición" que Albert había realizado para las empresas Andrew. Era muy joven todavía, tal vez dos o tres años menos que Archie, pero proyectaba un gran sentido de responsabilidad y una inagotable paciencia. **

**-Demasiada paciencia- se dijo Archie a sí mismo, compungido- de lo contrario no me explico cómo ha podido soportarme tanto tiempo sin perder la amabilidad.**

**De hecho, tenían poco tiempo de conocerse en persona, aunque ambos sabían desde bastante tiempo antes su mutua existencia. Archibald recordaba que Harold había sido contratado como auxiliar en la teneduría de libros hacía ya varios meses y cuando Albert se lo comentó, se mostró extrañado de que hubiese optado por alguien tan joven. **

**-Hay cosas más importantes que la edad, Archie. Este joven conjuga la necesidad del empleo con una fiebre extraordinaria por absorber y poner en práctica sus conocimientos; está lleno de promesas, y yo haré cuanto esté de mi parte para que las cumpla.**

**Aquel comentario no hizo sino producir una punzada de celos en el joven Cornwell. Las punzadas se fueron haciendo cada vez más grandes e intensas en la misma medida en que Harold Bingley iba ascendiendo en escalafones y responsabilidades. Una cosa era ser ayudante del tenedor de libros, y otra muy diferente era ser el responsable absoluto de ellos e incluso tener un lugar (mínimo, pero lugar al fin), en el Consejo de recursos financieros de la empresa bancaria de los Andrew. Archie estaba molesto de que semejante puesto no le hubiera sido ofrecido a él, que tenía el derecho de la sangre para ocupar ese asiento. **

**Llegó a pensar en manifestárselo a Albert, pero lo detenía un incidente ocurrido con su primo Neal. Este había acudido, bajo presiones de su madre, a solicitar ni más ni menos que un puesto en la Junta de Inversiones. Albert se había echado a reír de buena gana y le ofreció el de auxiliar en la teneduría que en ese momento estaba nuevamente vacante. Neal rehusó sintiéndose humillado, pero William Albert Andrew fue tajante:**

**-Quienquiera que desee un puesto importante aquí, tendrá que ganárselo.**

**De modo que Archie concluyó que lo más prudente en ese momento era no mencionar el asunto. Ya se encargaría él de darle una sorpresa al hermano de su madre, y entonces éste aquilataría cuan grande era el valor de su sobrino como hombre con visión de negocios.**

**-Después de todo, Albert –pensó malicioso- Tú no te ganaste tu puesto con más esfuerzo que el que tus derechos de herencia te impusieron.**

**De manera que, para el último viaje de negocios de su tío, Archie se había dirigido a las oficinas y se había apersonado ante el anciano Gregory Stewart, que se encargaba de la dirección general cuando Albert se ausentaba. Gregory escuchó pacientemente al joven Archibald exponer su deseo de colaborar con la empresa y de "darle la sorpresa" a su tío cuando volviera.**

**El anciano Gregory se rascó la barba, meditabundo. Guardaba sus reservas sobre qué tan grata podría resultar semejante sorpresa para el heredero Andrew. Realmente Archie le colocaba en un serio aprieto con su petición, a la que no podía negarse sin ser grosero, ni aceptarla sin correr un riesgo importante si las cosas no salían bien. **

**Al fin, la mente de Stewart se iluminó con una decisión salomónica por su simplicidad. ¿Qué tal ponerlo de ayudante del joven Bingley, ya que Neal Leagan había desdeñado tal sitio? No era probable que la colocación fuese muy del agrado de Archie, y en efecto, no quedó contento cuando se la expuso. Pero Gregory ofreció un argumento inapelable:**

**-Si lo que desea es adquirir práctica, ese puesto es excelente. Su tío quedará tan gratamente sorprendido a su regreso que usted dispondrá de sólidas bases para solicitarle una mejor plaza. No tiene sino qué mirar cómo ha progresado el joven Bingley, que empezó en esa colocación.**

**Descontento, pero viendo que con Stewart no lograría nada mejor, Archie aceptó prometiéndose que no se mantendría allí por mucho tiempo. Aunque ahora, enredado en la maraña de números, ya no podía asegurarlo. De no ser por la ayuda de Bingley, daba por descontado que Gregory ya le hubiera puesto de patitas en la calle con todo y ser un Andrew. Después de todo, Bingley no había resultado ser el antipático muchachito que él se había imaginado, sino un joven alegre, concienzudo en el trabajo y nada egoísta en compartir sus conocimientos. Ambos jóvenes congeniaron de inmediato.**

**-¡Caramba!-Se decía Archie sorprendido a sí mismo- este joven Bingley ha resultado ser de lo más simpático; es como si le conociera de toda la vida.**

**Y cuando pensaba en ello, se lo quedaba mirando detenidamente, tratando de dilucidar si en alguna ocasión pasada le había conocido. Sin embargo, por más que se concentraba en ello sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos. No lograba recordar en donde pudiera haberle visto antes. Aunque quizá siendo aquel de Sheridan (una localidad no muy lejana de Lakewood), pudiera haberle visto en alguna de las temporadas que pasó allí en verano, pese a que él nunca pisó Sheridan y Bingley confesaba no conocer Lakewood más que de nombre.**

**En todo caso, Archie se prometió a sí mismo que no solicitaría una mejor plaza hasta que no dominara el arte de la teneduría a la perfección. No pensaba en despojar de su puesto a Bingley, sino en ganarse un aumento en la jerarquía por sí mismo. Sus miras eran altas y legítimas, todo su empeño estaba cifrado en conquistar sus sueños profesionales.**

**Porque en su vida personal, Archibald Cornwell tenía mucho tiempo sin experimentar sueños de ninguna especie.**

**-----------------------------------**

**-¡Qué vestido tan lindo!- exclamó la esbelta joven de ojos azules, observando un exquisito modelo en color malva salpicado estratégicamente con volantes blancos diminutos, suficientes para darle vista sin menoscabo de la elegancia y el buen gusto.**

**-¿Desea probárselo para que lo ajustemos a su medida?- preguntó una diligente encargada.**

**-Pues yo…-comenzó a responder la joven**

**-¡Ella no se llevará el vestido!-interrumpió una muchacha de cabello rojo y gesto impertinente.-No trae dinero para comprarlo ¿No es cierto Annie?**

**-¡Eliza!**

**-Querida, debías darme las gracias por ahorrarte una vergüenza. He visto el reloj que le regalaste a Archie la semana pasada. Estoy segura de que te gastaste en él hasta el último céntimo de tu asignación mensual. ¿Con qué podrías pagar un vestido como éste?**

**Annie se turbó profundamente. Eliza tenía razón. No solo había se había gastado todo el dinero, sino que había quedado todavía adeudando al relojero una fuerte suma a cuenta de su próxima mesada. No podía comprometerse con ese vestido, a menos que hablara con sus padres y les explicase lo sucedido. Pero no estaba segura de que comprendieran una inversión tan costosa en un joven que, formalmente hablando, ni siquiera era su novio todavía. Por otra parte, se había arrepentido de hacer ese regalo casi enseguida de habérselo entregado a Archie. El joven apenas si había mirado la lujosa pieza y parecía usarla más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Mientras tanto, ella pasaría dos meses de privaciones y, si su madre notaba lo ocurrido, como era muy probable que sucediese, seguro se lo diría a su padre y ambos le llamarían la atención. Casi odió a Archie en ese momento, sobre todo porque realmente deseaba mucho el vestido.**

**Eliza sonrió maliciosa. Desde que su madre, la señora Leagan, había rehusado a acompañarla a adquirir su vestuario por diferencias en el carácter de ambas, la pelirroja joven había notado que la calidad de su guardarropa había mermado notablemente. Así que de un tiempo a la fecha, había renunciado a elegir figurines para que realizase su modista, y prefería adquirir modelos ya confeccionados en las casas de moda. Comúnmente se dedicaba a vagabundear en ellas, y cuando veía a jovencitas con reputación de elegantes sonreír ante un vestido bello, se las ingeniaba para agenciárselo sin tener en cuenta que lo que sentaba a aquellas no necesariamente se llevaría con un color de tez y cabello tan difíciles de combinar como los suyos.**

**A punto estaba de ordenar que envolvieran el modelo para ella, cuando observó que la joven que acompañaba a Annie se le había adelantado durante sus divagaciones y estaba pidiendo a la dependienta que lo empacara. ¡Maldita Patty! Era tan anodina que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Pero lo cierto es que, al menos en aquel momento, sus ojos color castaño irradiaban determinación mientras pagaba a la encargada.**

**-Eso es lo que llamo un regalo demasiado costoso para alguien que apenas repara en tu presencia excepto cuando te necesita- murmuró Eliza cargada de veneno.**

**-¿Quién ha hablado de regalos?-inquirió Patty.-A mí también me ha gustado el vestido.**

**Y, sin dar tiempo de que la sorprendida Eliza replicase, Patty tomó su paquete y jaló del brazo a Annie para salir de la tienda.**

**-Patty- murmuró la joven Britter enternecida- te prometo que te pagaré hasta el último centavo.**

**-En realidad no será necesario, Annie. –respondió Patty un poco apenada, pero con una firmeza desconocida en ella.- Le he dicho la verdad a Eliza. El vestido es para mí.**

**Y continuó andando a paso firme, mientras Annie apenas podía seguirla, retratando el asombro y la decepción en su mirada.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Albert dejó caer su abrigadora gabardina sobre un canapé ubicado en la salita de estar de sus habitaciones en la mansión Andrew. El viaje había sido de lo más cansado, pero había dejado buenos frutos. Ahora solo faltaba revisar las novedades que Gregory y George seguramente tendrían preparadas para él. Verdaderamente, la vida le había cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos; jamás había anhelado convertirse en un hombre de negocios de tiempo completo, pero la vida solitaria e itinerante que experimentó tantos años cada vez le dejaba menos satisfacciones. **

**-Algo malo hay en mí,-se dijo el joven-puesto que haga lo que haga y esté donde esté, no me siento feliz.**

**Se dirigió hacia la alcoba y tumbóse en su cama con todo y zapatos, sumiéndose en ensoñaciones que últimamente tenían el poder de excitarle los nervios hasta el punto de jamás estar tranquilo. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por George, que desde fuera pedía permiso para entrar a la habitación.**

**-Pasa- murmuró el joven con desgano.**

**George traspuso el umbral, alcanzando a observar la expresiva mirada de descontento de Albert. La misma que tenía cuando partió al último viaje, para ser exactos. Había tenido fe en que aquella travesía iba a devolverle la alegría, pero lo cierto es que el mal parecía brotarle de adentro y, según las apreciaciones del mayordomo, no tenía gran cosa que ver con las obligaciones mercantiles de Albert. Por otro lado, seguramente que la presencia de la señora Elroy no iba a contribuir a facilitarle la vida y todavía faltaba un largo mes para que ella marchara a Florida. Un mes a solas con la dama no era precisamente un presagio de mejora de ánimo. De hecho, George no había esperado que Albert volviese tan pronto; estaba seguro de que el muchacho se presentaría unos días antes de la navidad, que era cuando su presencia en los negocios se volvería imperiosa, sin contar con que la tía abuela no le perdonaría pasar las navidades fuera de casa. El hecho de que su regreso se hubiera adelantado solo significaba que ya ni siquiera alejado de negocios y familia, era el joven Andrew capaz de encontrar paz espiritual. Y George lamentaba terriblemente esta situación, porque le era absolutamente leal y deseaba de todo corazón ver al muchacho feliz.**

**-¿Cuáles son las novedades, George?**

**-La primera de ellas, el pronto e inesperado regreso del señor a casa -respondió George en lo más parecido a una broma que cabía esperar de él.**

**Albert se hechó a reír ante la sorpresiva salida de George. De verdad que apreciaba a aquel hombre prudente y discreto que tan sabiamente se había hecho cargo de sus asuntos desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermana Paula. George era lo más parecido a un padre que había conocido.**

**-Y exceptuando a mi adorada Paula, la tía abuela es… ¡lo más semejante a una madre!-se dijo a sí mismo, dejándose ganar de nuevo por la risa.**

**George observó aquellos inesperados accesos de alegría sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar de ellos. De modo que procedió a abrir su cartapacio y poner a Albert al tanto de las noticias recientes.**

**Durante un rato, George procedió a inundarle de reportes de movimientos financieros que Gregory le había entregado. Casi todo era rutinario, sin acontecimientos relevantes que pudieran excitar demasiado la curiosidad del joven. Éste andaba mucho más interesado en otro tipo de novedades, de las cuales George no parecía tener prisa alguna por enterarle.**

**-Bueno George, creo que de los negocios ya tengo suficiente. Ahora ponme al tanto de las noticias de la familia.**

**-Uhmmm, bueno, la señora Elroy continúa todavía en Chicago; ha girado instrucciones para partir el 26 de Diciembre a la Florida.**

**-Ahhh ¿Ni siquiera aguardará el año nuevo en Chicago?**

**-No señor; el clima cada día le es menos tolerable por sus reumas.**

**-Es una verdadera pena –replicó Albert en un tono que no sonaba apenado en lo absoluto.- De cualquier modo, esta será para ella una navidad inolvidable. –sonrió malicioso.**

**-Me alegra que así sea. La señora espera ansiosamente su presencia para estas fechas.**

**-Y aquí estaré George. ¿Qué novedades hay con los Leagan?**

**-La señora Sarah y la señorita Eliza se disgustaron al poco tiempo de que usted partió de viaje. **

**-Esa sí que es novedoso ¿Sabes tú a qué se debe semejante sorpresa?**

**-No Señor, solo sé informarle que la señora Leagan ya no acompaña a la señorita casi a ningún lado, excepto a los compromisos sociales a los que no le queda más remedio que hacerlo para evitar habladurías. Al parecer hay algo en el comportamiento de la joven que le causó grandes molestias a su madre y que la señorita Leagan rehúsa corregir.**

**Albert clavó la mirada en George, dándose cuenta de que aquel sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo, y dispuesto a sustraerle confesión completa. No le importaba mayor cosa un disgusto familiar entre su hermana y su sobrina, pero por lo general Sarah Leagan tenía la manga muy ancha en lo referente al comportamiento de su hija, y el hecho de que las cosas llegasen a un punto de distanciamiento entre ambas no prometía nada positivo para la familia.**

**¿Qué tanto sabes tú sobre ese mal comportamiento que Eliza se niega a cambiar?**

**-A ciencia cierta nada- vaciló George- pero…**

**-¿Pero…?- le apremió Albert**

**-He escuchado que la señorita tiene una relación amistosa con Camilo Gozzoly**

**-¿Ese no es el dueño de algunos centros nocturnos de reputación cuestionable?**

**-En efecto, Señor**

**-¿Qué tan amistosa es esa relación?-Inquirió Albert preocupado**

**-De eso sí no tengo certeza alguna-respondió George.- Y de lo otro tampoco, pero la persona que me lo informó merece toda mi confianza.**

**-¿Neal Leagan también está involucrado con Gozzoly?**

**-Entiendo que fue él quien lo puso en contacto con Eliza. Al parecer es asiduo cliente de un casino clandestino suyo.**

**Albert suspiró preocupado. Los hermanos Leagan no eran precisamente una fuente de lustre para la familia, pero lo que más preocupaba al joven es que rodeados de aquel ambiente se sintieran envalentonados para hacerle algo a Candy. Neal, herido en su amor propio, guardaba profundo rencor a la joven, y de Eliza todo cabía esperarse. Además, Gozzoly era terrible; él se lo había topado un par de veces cuando el apuesto y siniestro individuo salía de supervisar los antros fuente de su dudosa fortuna. Eran las épocas en que Albert vagabundeaba de incógnito por las calles de Chicago, antes de partir a Londres. En una de esas ocasiones, Gozzoly salía acompañado de dos guardaespaldas y un jovencito muy bien vestido y de cara aterrada, que le había quedado a adeudar una suma impagable. La mirada del italiano era terrible, Albert no había podido, desde las sombras en que presenciaba la escena, escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero las actitudes y los gestos dejaban entrever que todo aquello necesariamente tendría un mal fin cuando el joven fue arrojado dentro de un carruaje de apariencia sospechosa. De pronto, Albert volvió al momento presente y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, imaginando a Candy totalmente confiada y desprotegida en el Hogar de Pony.**

**-George,-inquirió ansioso- ¿Qué sabes de Candy?**

**-Sigue con la señorita Pony y la hermana María.**

**-El joven garabateó presuroso unas líneas y entregó una hoja a George.**

**-Deposita esto enseguida en el correo; y empieza los preparativos para que Candy venga a Chicago y posteriormente viajemos ambos.**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Me parece que Nueva York es una buena opción para empezar.**

**--------------------------------**

**Odiaba esa música…no podía evitarlo. Sus nervios, a flor de piel desde el accidente, alcanzaban su máximo grado de crispación cuando la armónica desgranaba las notas de aquella melodía; era la indiscutible señal de que el intérprete dejaba volar su corazón a un punto medio entre Nueva York y el hogar de Pony. Un punto en el que sin duda se encontraban el alma del intérprete y la de la destinataria de la melodía para sublimar por un rato su profunda infelicidad; solo sacando a flote sus mejores cualidades de actuación lograba Susana Marlowe disimular un poco su molestia. La única ventaja es que no había que poner demasiado empeño en ello, porque Terry apenas si se daba cuenta de nada. Era cortés con ella, incluso dulce…pero absolutamente ausente.**

**-Señorita Marlowe, está amenazando lluvia y el viento ha arreciado. No es conveniente que continúe en el balcón o se resfriará. ¿Desea que la acerque al hogar?**

**-Sí Betsy, está bien. Creo que el señor Grandchester no demora en llegar; estoy segura de que anda muy cerca de aquí.**

**Si es la música de la armónica lo que le hace pensar eso, lamento decepcionarla- informó la regordeta asistente, llena de piedad por su patrona, -quien interpreta la melodía es un chicuelo menesteroso que se ha sentado en la escarpa que está a un costado de la entrada.**

**-¿En verdad?- preguntó Susana desilusionada- qué extraño, hubiera jurado que…¡Betsy!-añadió de pronto- ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?**

**-Cualquier cosa que la haga sentir mejor, señorita- respondió enseguida la fiel empleada mientras acomodaba la silla de ruedas de la joven frente al calor de la chimenea.**

**-Llama a ese chico y dile que suba un rato a charlar conmigo.**

**-¿Está usted segura? No creo que sea prudente- balbuceó la doméstica arrepentida de su generoso ofrecimiento.**

**-Ya lo creo que lo estoy; haga lo que le pido. Se lo ruego Betsy –añadió con un tono tan suplicante que ningún corazón hubiese podido resistir. **

**-Sí señorita- respondió la mujer con resignación, enfilando hacia la puerta del acogedor apartamento.**

**Susana la observó marcharse, y sintió que una parte de sí misma, intrínsecamente bondadosa, moría sin remedio en aquel momento. No entendía muy bien de dónde se había generado aquella idea peregrina que le surgió cuando Betsy le habló del menesteroso músico, pero su cerebro comenzaba a darle forma a un retorcido plan a una velocidad impresionante. **

**-De verdad lo siento Terry- se dijo tratando de justificarse.- Dios sabe que lo que más anhelo en la vida es tu amor, y cada vez encuentro más remota la posibilidad de tenerlo; no quiero seguir enviando cartas de autocompasión. En nombre de mi dignidad, si no obtuve tu amor, no quiero tu lástima en compensación. Decididamente, prefiero ganar tu odio.**

**---------------------------------**

**El añejo y grueso tronco de un árbol que evidenciaba los efectos del otoño en su follaje servía de refugio a una joven pareja para darse un furtivo beso a salvo de miradas indiscretas. El abrigo protegía la espigada figura de una joven que evidenciaba una profunda lucha entre una conciencia que la enviaba a salir corriendo de regreso a casa, y un corazón deseoso de permanecer en aquel deleite cada segundo que aquello fuera posible. **

**Ninguno de los jóvenes, ávidos de su mutua compañía, se había percatado de otro muchacho que los miraba con un dejo de envidiosa tristeza, tendido en el techo de la casa más próxima, y semioculto por una ornamentada cornisa.**

**Finalmente, la pareja concluyó su prolongado ósculo, intercambió unas palabras inaudibles para el espía, y el joven se separó de la chica a paso veloz, envuelto en una capa que evidenciaba su procedencia distinguida. La joven bajó la cabeza, giró sobre sí misma y, muy lentamente, inició el camino de regreso con un dejo de tristeza.**

**Ahora el muchacho de la cornisa podía ver con claridad su bello rostro, que evidenciaba fuertes emociones encontradas. Y no pudo reprimir un comentario mordaz:**

**-¡Eah, guapa, no tienes por qué entristecerte! Si quieres puedes continuar conmigo.**

**La chica miró hacia arriba con susto y coraje. Pero este último se suavizó bastante al mirar lo atractivo de su interlocutor.**

**-Es usted un mirón entrometido. ¿Qué diantre le importa lo que ha visto? Si fuese un hombre decente hubiese volteado hacia otro lado.**

**-Y si usted fuese una chica decente no contestaría con palabrotas ni estaría besándose a escondidas en la calle con el novio de otra.**

**-¿Qué está usted diciendo? ¡Insolente! - exclamó la pobre chica, roja como la grana y herida en lo más hondo.**

**-Tal vez, pero con seguridad que no me puede contradecir ¿No es cierto?**

**La joven inclinó la cabeza avergonzada; no podía, en efecto, llevarle la contraria. Era tan doloroso aceptar su realidad, que dos lagrimones escurrieron muy a su pesar.**

**-Lo siento- murmuró el joven suavizando la voz mientras salvaba ágilmente la distancia que los separaba. No quise lastimarla de esa manera.**

**-¿Cómo ha sabido?- preguntó la joven mirándolo escrutadora.**

**-No es difícil para alguien que ha vivido muchas cosas, algunas mucho más tristes y vergonzosas que las suyas. Es usted una linda damita, ese patán no la merece.**

**-Antes me ha insinuado que no soy una persona decente. Y yo…si me permitiera explicarle…**

**-No, no se moleste. Créame que entiendo. Usted es una joven educada y humilde, y ese mequetrefe no ha podido pasar por alto su belleza y encanto para enamorarla. Pero se ve que no está dispuesto a desafiar a la familia o a romper relaciones con la novia. O quizás a ambas cosas ¿Acierto?**

**-Se aproxima bastante ¿Sabe? Yo no debía estar aquí, lo sé. Mi madrina tendría un gran disgusto si supiera de esto; pero no he podido evitarlo. Es la primera vez que un chico de familia ilustre me trata como a una princesa; y siempre se ha portado como un perfecto caballero…hasta hoy que…**

**-Que le robó el primer beso, ¿No es así?- completó el joven con ternura.**

**-Sí, y aunque sé que ha sido indigno corresponderle, me tomó por sorpresa. Me ha explicado que no pudo resistirse y yo…yo le he creído porque tampoco me fue posible impedirlo.**

**-¿La ha vuelto a citar?**

**-Sí -murmuró ella con voz casi inaudible.**

**-¿Y vendrá?**

**-Tengo qué hacerlo…al menos para saber.**

**-¿Para saber qué?-inquirió el joven mientras miraba los bellísimos ojos verdes de su interlocutora, que parecían hipnotizarle. Solo una vez había visto unos ojos así en su vida, cuando era todavía un estudiante, y había quedado atado a ellos para siempre. Era curioso encontrar a estas alturas de su vida unos ojos tan parecidos a aquellos…a los dulces ojos de Candy.**

**-¿Cómo ha dicho?-escuchó preguntar a la jovencita**

**-¿Eh? No he hablado- respondió confuso.**

**-Sí que lo hizo. Dijo Candy o algo que se escuchó muy parecido.**

**-Ah, es posible –murmuró vagamente.- Creo que me recordó usted a alguien. ¿Puedo tener la dicha de conocer su nombre?**

**-Melanie –respondió ella con sencillez.**

**-¿Tan solo Melanie?-preguntó el muchacho**

**-¡Oh sí! No quiero poner en evidencia mi apellido dadas las penosas circunstancias en que nos hemos conocido.**

**-Bien. Como prefiera- mumuró él con una sonrisa. –Y ahora, puede ilustrarme explicándome qué es lo que quiere sacar en claro de su próximo encuentro con ese joven.**

**-Creo que tengo derecho a saber si lo que siente por mí tiene suficiente peso; tanto como para que se resuelva a dar la cara ante mi familia y la suya y nos podamos ver sin que yo tenga que pasar por la vergonzosa experiencia de un espía en la azotea.**

**-Bien pensado, espero que lo que saque en claro sea lo mejor para usted…aun si eso le implica dolor.**

**-Dios dirá- contestó la joven. –Y mientras Dios habla, usted podría hacerlo también.**

**-¿Cómo?-inquirió el muchacho sin comprender.**

**-Aún no se ha presentado- le aclaró la chica.**

**-¡Oh claro!- respondió el joven con una carcajada- Romeo Montesco, a las órdenes de usted.**

**-Se burla de mí- ironizó ella, aunque sin estar realmente enojada.-En tal caso, soy Lady Macbeth, aunque mis amigos me llaman Melanie.**

**-Muy bien preciosa, yo soy Romeo pero mis amigos, entre los que espero tenerte, me llaman Terrence Grandchester.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desafiando al futuro**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Cartas boca arriba.**

**Agnes Elroy despertó sobresaltada en su mullido sillón donde cabeceaba una siesta después de una opípara cena que cada vez su estómago toleraba con menos agrado. Envejecía a ojos vistas y todavía quedaban muchas cosas qué arreglar en la familia. Su cuerpo cada día estaba más deteriorado, su mente más cansada y, sin embargo, no quería morir aún. No hasta que toda su familia estuviera debidamente encauzada. Y faltaba demasiado para ello.**

**Tenía qué presionar a Archie para que se comprometiera con la chica Britter; aunque adoptiva, no estaba ante una rebelde y desparpajada Candice, sino ante una jovencita dulce, discreta y refinada que no menguaría lustre a la familia y aportaría unas talegas bien llenas. No entendía porqué el muchacho estaba tardando tanto en dar el paso esperado, considerando que no podía pedir mucho más de lo que Annie ofrecía. Pero al menos él ya estaba encaminado. El resto estaban peor.**

**-¿En qué piensas, tía Elroy?**

**-En ti, William.**

**-Eso sí que es un honor -sonrió el joven.- ¿Puedo ofrecer un centavo por tus pensamientos?**

**-Ni te molestes en ello. Te los diré gratuitamente. Es hora de que sientes cabeza.**

**-Pensé que ya lo había hecho. En honor a ti me he dedicado a los negocios de la familia más tiempo que nunca. Creo que en toda mi vida jamás me interesé ni me vinculé tanto con la refinería y con el banco.**

**-Haces muchas más cosas ahora, es cierto, pero solo porque antes no hacías nada que no fuera vagabundear. **

**-Ah, qué tiempos. Era mucho más entretenido viajar así, mochila al hombro, que con toda la parafernalia que implica ser William Albert Andrew.**

**-¡Lo que quiero es que viajes menos y trabajes más! Eso es lo que yo quiero.**

**-Lo comprendo, tía Elroy. Pero eso NO es lo que yo quiero.**

**La anciana le lanzó una furibunda mirada por encima de los anteojos, ligeramente caídos en su enorme nariz, y se dio cuenta que la mirada de Albert era tan dura como una roca, totalmente llena de decisión. Suavizó un poco el tono.**

**-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, William?**

**-Vivir una vida normal. No reniego de administrar las propiedades Andrew porque tengo un deber con la familia y, me guste o no, estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo. Pero no a costa de mi felicidad.**

**-¿Y en dónde está tu felicidad?- inquirió la anciana, ligeramente conmovida.**

**-No lo sé todavía, tía Elroy. Pero estoy en vías de averiguarlo.**

**-Tal vez yo pueda darte algo de luz en eso; creo que lo que necesitas es una pareja que haga que el hogar se convierta en algo grato para ti, y no en un sitio del que hay que salir huyendo. Algo como lo que esta casa era cuando Paula vivía.**

**-Ella no volverá, tía. Y yo no sé si una compañera es realmente lo que me hace falta ahora.**

**-Eso siempre hace falta. No hay nada peor que llegar a mi edad y darte cuenta de que, en realidad, te encuentras absolutamente sola.**

**Albert miró a la anciana, y se sintió invadido de piedad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en la tía una roca inconmovible, que esta leve apertura de su intimidad, tan inusual en ella, le conmovió profundamente.**

**-Aún me falta algo de tiempo para alcanzar tus años, que tampoco son tantos-sonrió el joven un poco zalamero.-Y sabes bien que no estás sola. Toda la familia está contigo. **

**-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso. Cada vez te veo menos.**

**Albert iba a enunciar una protesta, pero un discreto toquido a la puerta lo silenció. Era James, el inseparable mayordomo de la señora Elroy, que a ella se dirigió con solemnidad entregándole una pequeña charola de plata con un sobre encima de ella. La mirada de James era muy expresiva y Albert notó que la anciana pareció interpretar el sentido que ella conllevaba, porque se apresuró a rasgar el sobre, del que sacó el formato típico de un telegrama. Lo desdobló velozmente y leyó con avidez lo que seguro era un texto muy breve. La cara de piedra se humanizó hasta un grado tal, que Albert se sintió sacudido al contemplarla; jamás la había visto tan conmovida. Se apresuró a preguntar:**

**-Tía Elroy ¿Sucede algo malo?**

**-Al contrario, William; respondió mientras recomponía el gesto y se dulcificaba su semblante. –Sucede algo muy bueno.**

**--------------------------------**

**Archie miró impaciente la hora, en el hermoso reloj que días antes Annie le obsequiara. En verdad que era una pieza única ¿Cómo no había reparado antes en la fina joya? Honradamente había actuado como un malagradecido con la joven y sentía un buen grado de culpa por ello. De hecho, ese no era el único motivo que lo hacía sentir culpable para con la joven. Sabía que se estaba portando de una manera verdaderamente inadecuada. Annie Britter llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con él en exclusiva. Mucho más que el que es habitual para un simple cortejo. Era hora de imponer formalidad a las cosas y lo cierto es que no tenía malditas las ganas de empezar a hacerlo.**

**Tenía que reconocer que los padres de Annie se habían portado muy bien con él, sin hacer presiones de ninguna clase, y recibiéndole en su hogar con toda la apertura que el decoro permitía otorgarle a un joven de excelente familia en vías de convertirse en un novio formal. Era evidente que tanto los Britter como los Andrew (leáse la tía abuela en primer plano), esperaban ansiosamente el momento en que Archie pusiera los puntos sobre las íes. Pero esos puntos no salían. Archibald Cornwell los tenía atragantados en el fondo de su alma.**

**No estaba enamorado de Annie, eso lo tuvo claro desde el principio. Pero conforme el tiempo había pasado, la idea de una relación seria con ella había recorrido por lo menos tres calificativos: empezó siendo soportable, evolucionó rápidamente a aceptable y al final había aterrizado en algo muy agradable. Tras el revuelo inicial que a la tía abuela le causó conocer la procedencia de Annie, las aguas habían vuelto prontamente a su cauce, gracias a la privilegiada posición de los Britter. La chica era un partido codiciado y Archie lo sabía. No todos podían presumir de tener una novia en ciernes que era al mismo tiempo bella, dulce, elegante y rica. Y encima de todo, lo miraba como a un Dios, cosa que Candy jamás había hecho y, evidentemente, jamás haría. Para el vanidoso Archie este punto tenía gran importancia. El único aspecto negativo de Annie era que no cabía esperar una vida con grandes emociones a su lado. Pero a cambio de un futuro algo monótono tendría una dedicada esposa y una excelente madre para sus hijos. No sonaba tan mal el trato. **

**Volvió a mirar el reloj: ahora sí ya era la hora convenida. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Varios metros más adelante se perfilaba una figura femenina alta, grácil y atractiva. Pero no era la de su futura. De pronto, la presencia de un menesteroso chiquillo le sobresaltó: no lo había sentido acercarse de tan abstraído que estaba.**

**-Señor, tome una papeleta por favor- le dijo el jovenzuelo,- es una oportunidad única para conocer la palabra que definirá el próximo año de su vida, y solo cuesta un centavo. **

**Archie sonrió, hurgó en su bolsillo por la moneda y mecánicamente tomó una papeleta de la mugrosa cajita de madera que el muchacho sostenía. Este se alejó a paso veloz mientras su cliente extendía su doblada y raída adquisición. Cuando por fin la palabra quedó legible, Archie la contempló con la desagradable sorpresa de quien compra boleto para una rifa y se gana un sapo. Con lentitud dobló de nuevo la papeleta y la introdujo en el bolsillo.**

**-No creo en estas cosas- se dijo,- pero si permito que todo evolucione como hasta ahora, el vaticinio estará más que acertado. Es hora de enderezar un poco el destino.**

**Y, cortando sus reflexiones, tendió la mano a la encantadora damita que ya se encontraba frente a él.**

**-------------------------------**

**La habitación era oscura, pero estaba lujosamente decorada. Todos los detalles eran, si no del mejor gusto, si de la mejor calidad. Lo único que faltaba era el toque refinado que solo una mano cálida y amorosa puede poner para que un ambiente de lujo se convierta en un ambiente elegante. Pero sin duda esa mano no estaba cerca de allí, porque la atmósfera era fría. Una antigua cama de caoba con dosel aislaba en ella a un joven delgado y de ojos hundidos. En su rostro se apreciaban aún huellas de tiempos mejores, en que sin duda el chico habría sido muy atractivo.**

**Pero esos tiempos evidentemente ya habían pasado. El muchacho parecía una sombra de tan pálido, flaco y ojeroso. Y estaba completamente solo. **

**-¡Dios mío!- se decía.- Yo no debería estar aquí. No ahora. Y menos en estas condiciones. ¿Por qué mejor no me morí?**

**Un discreto golpeteo en la puerta del dormitorio avisó la entrada del médico, un hombre maduro pero no demasiado mayor, en cuyo rostro se apreciaba un gesto de simpatía hacia el enfermo.**

**Buen día, señor-dijo el galeno amablemente.- ¿Cómo amanecimos hoy?**

**-Usted supongo que bien-respondió el muchacho.- Y yo, bueno, al menos amanecí.**

**-Ese estado anímico no anda muy bien, y eso no contribuye a su reestablecimiento.**

**-Lo sé. Pero es muy difícil tener un buen estado de ánimo cuando se está postrado en una cama sin poder moverse.**

**-Ah, ya lo creo que sí. Hace más de un año, cuando aún ejercía en los Estados Unidos, atendí a una chica a la que le cayó un enorme reflector que le inutilizó la pierna. La pobre pasó muy malos ratos a causa de eso.**

**-No era para menos- espetó el muchacho.- ¿Y qué fue de ella?**

**-Hasta que yo permanecí allí no hubo mucho progreso. Comenzó a utilizar muletas, pero el esfuerzo la agotaba. Finalmente optó por la silla de ruedas y creo que hoy depende completamente de ella.**

**-Vaya porvenir halagador que me espera a mí entonces. Es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar para levantarme los ánimos.**

**-En absoluto. Si le he contado la historia es justo para ejemplificar lo que no debe hacer. Rendirse. Usted no tiene una pierna impedida, ni es una hermosa y joven actriz que viva de su imagen ante el público. Su tía siempre se ha referido a usted como un muchacho fuerte y animoso. Ha pasado por un trance adverso, es cierto; pero, contra todos los pronósticos, sobrevivió. Y más aún, regaló a su tía el milagro de recuperar la conciencia. ¡Dios sabe si ha usted hecho feliz a la anciana con eso!**

**-¿Vendrá?**

**-Seguramente que sí, ya le hemos despachado un telegrama informándole de su recuperación**

**-¿La veré pronto entonces?**

**-Eso no puedo asegurarlo**

**-Bueno, ya sé que muy pronto no podrá ser. El viaje desde el otro lado del océano toma muchos días. Y luego tendrá que desplazarse por tierra todavía un buen trecho. Pero, salvo eso, confío en que nada le impida reunirse conmigo tan pronto como sea posible.**

**-Le imploro a Dios que así sea, señor.**

**-¿Por qué habla usted en ese tono?**

**-Porque su desplazamiento no será sencillo ni en condiciones normales. Una guerra como ésta no ayudará en lo absoluto.**

**------------------------------**

**-Candyyyyyyyyyyy, Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, vociferaba la hermana María, llena de júbilo.**

**-Hermana María, - dijo la joven corriendo a su encuentro, sofocada por la velocidad.- ¿Qué sucede para que se ponga usted así?**

**-Tienes una carta. ¡Y viene de Chicago!- contestó la religiosa sonriente, mientras le alargaba el sobre**

**-¡Es de Albert! ¡Qué alegría! –vociferó la chica llena de júbilo**

**-¿A dónde vas, Candy?- añadió con susto la monja, viendo que Candy comenzaba a escalar el tronco del añoso árbol del patio del hogar.**

**-Al Padre Árbol, desde luego-respondió la muchacha, ya algunos metros arriba: -Una carta de Albert no puede leerse a gusto en ningún lugar mejor que éste.**

**-¡Oh Candy!,- murmuró por lo bajo la Hermana María. –Cuando empiezo a pensar que el dolor te ha hecho madurar, tienes la capacidad de demostrarme que tu corazón sigue siendo el de una niña.**

**Lentamente, el hábito azul y blanco se fue alejando del árbol y encaminándose a la modesta y reluciente casita de madera del Hogar de Pony; justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras, una ráfaga vestida de azul y delantal blanco, con abundantes rizos rubios sueltos pasó corriendo junto a ella.**

**-¡Señorita Pony!, ¡Hermana María!, ¡Tienen qué ver esto! –comentó sofocadamente mientras extendía la carta ante la religiosa, en espera de que la anciana Pony, ya muy cansada por años de afanoso trabajo, lograra acercarse también a leerla.- ¡Albert me ha invitado a viajar con él! ¡Miren! ¡Leánla, por favor!**

**La señorita Pony se repatingó los anteojos en la nariz y comenzó a leer emocionada:**

**Querida Candy: **

**Me alegra saludarte de nuevo. He de decirte que mis viajes van muy bien y en cuanto termine de ajustar algunos detalles de negocios aquí en Chicago (pues vine para acá hace unos pocos días), pienso viajar de nuevo con Pupé. ¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo? Me encantaría que me acompañases. Espero que te animes y aceptes.**

**Atentamente…Albert**

**La señorita Pony sonrió; aunque no era la carta efusiva y extensa que ella esperaba, al menos era una carta. El joven acababa de poner fin a un silencio relativamente largo y Candy ya no tendría pretexto para evadir un acercamiento a la que ya era su legítima familia, aunque ella insistiera en permanecer en el hogar de Pony. La anciaba estaba perfectamente consciente de que a Candy hacía mucho tiempo que el hogar le quedaba muy chico, por más que la joven fuese un prodigio de adaptación en ese sentido. Pero ni emocional ni socialmente hablando era ya la misma. Por un lado, el frecuente contacto con el dolor humano al que su profesión de enfermera le había hecho manejar cotidianamente durante un buen tiempo, había exacerbado su sensibilidad y agudizado su inteligencia emocional. Por otra parte, la educación del Real Colegio San Pablo y su roce con los Andrew y su círculo, habían puesto su grano de arena en la maravillosa argamasa de la que estaba constituída la joven. Así como entre la alta sociedad Candy llamaba la atención por su sencillez y espontaneidad, en el medio rural del hogar la joven descollaba como una perla legítima entre un montón de cuentas de bisutería.**

**En resumen, Candy se hallaba en tierra de nadie. Y lo correcto era que se puliese lo bastante como para que se integrara al nuevo medio que por derecho le correspondía. Ya hacía tiempo que la Hermana María y ella venían analizando el asunto y ambas habían llegado a la conclusión de que el único modo de que Candy saliese de allí era que Albert se la llevara. Pero el joven parecía tan confuso la última vez que viajó allá…La señorita Pony creía saber algo acerca de las causas de tal confusión, pero como no estaba segura, decidió guardar prudente silencio y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.**

**El fruto de tan sabia decisión había sido recibir hoy esta carta que tanto entusiasmo había suscitado en Candy. Ahora solo faltaba que la chica pusiera de su parte para que todo marchara sobre ruedas.**

**-Bien Candy-comentó la señorita Pony sonriente- ¿Qué harás ahora?**

**-Responder, desde luego. ¿Puedo usar su privado?**

**-Naturalmente. Encontrarás pluma, tinta y papel secante dentro del secreter. **

**-Gracias, responderé de inmediato.**

**Candy entró al gabinete de la señorita Pony y la carta comenzó a fluir velozmente, fruto de las ansias de saber de Albert largamente contenidas y finalmente satisfechas.**

**Querido Albert:**

**¡Qué alegría recibir tu carta! Claro que me gustaría viajar contigo; y si te desanimas, de igual manera viajaré contigo. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos en la colina de Pony. Y agradezco a mis padres por haberme abandonado porque, de no haber sido así yo nunca hubiese conocido a gente tú, Albert. **

**Aún conservo el medallón de los Andrew y siempre lo mantengo junto a mí.Pese a tantas cosas que han sucedido y tantas tristes separaciones que hemos vivido, es muy lindo estar viva.**

**Hoy no podré dormir de la alegría de saber que tal vez mañana alguien tocará la puerta y serás tú. Bueno, ya tengo que despedirme, la señorita Pony me llama…¿Sabes? Aún me trata como una niña.**

**Hasta muy pronto.**

**Con mucho cariño…Candy**

**-¿Qué ocurre, señorita Pony?-respondió Candy ante el golpeteo de la puerta característico de la buena mujer.-Pensé que le había pedido permiso para ocupar su privado.**

**-Lo sé. Y vengo a sugerirte que hagas un buen uso de él.**

**-Ya respondí la carta de Albert ¿No es ese un buen uso?**

**-Seguro. Y podrías responder a otra que tienes pendiente por allá, para el uso sea aún mejor. **

**La chica se petrificó momentáneamente, pero reaccionó de inmediato.**

**-¿Y si además de escribirle a ella le escribiese yo a él, recalcándole la firmeza de mi decisión y que no hay marcha atrás en ello?**

**-Ciertamente ese sería un uso inmejorable.**

**-Sí, pero no puedo hacerlo.**

**-Ya lo creo que puedes ¿Qué te lo impide?**

**-Que yo no sería sincera si le dijese que ya no lo amo.**

**-No se lo digas. Solo dile que tu decisión es inapelable. Eso será suficiente.**

**-No lo creo. Nuestra despedida fue clara en ese sentido, señorita Pony. Muy clara, pero insuficiente. Hasta el momento la relación de Susana y él no ha trascendido, y en la carta de ella me deja entrever que él todavía me ama a mí.**

**-¿Y estarías dispuesta a volver con él? -preguntó la anciana, dispuesta por primera vez en la plática a aconsejar a Candy con el corazón y no con la conciencia. **

**Candy vaciló, pero muy brevemente.**

**-No. No puedo hacerle eso a quien sacrificó su futuro por él. Lo mínimo que me resta en honor a eso, es sacrificarle yo el mío a ella. Finalmente estoy sana, tengo una profesión sin truncar y puedo esperar otras cosas de la vida en compensación. A ella ya no le queda esperar nada…nada que no sea tener el amor de Terry algún día. **

**-Me alegra escuchar eso, Candy- respondió la señorita Pony con alivio, porque sabía que si Candy hubiera respondido de otra forma, ella de todos modos le habría apoyado. Estaba asustada de lo lejos que había estado dispuesta a llegar si la prudencia no se hubiese impuesto en los labios de Candy. ¡Dios Santo! Si la Hermana María se enterara, no le dejaría vida por un buen tiempo. Repuesta ya de su desliz ético, refrendó:**

**-Candy, prométeme que escribirás a ese muchacho y le harás saber que no habrá regresión de ninguna especie. Promételo, por favor.**

**-Lo prometo, señorita Pony.**

**-Y que contestarás a esa muchacha atormentada, tranquilizándola. ¡Quiero que escribas esa carta Candy!**

**-Lo haré.**

**-Gracias. Te dejo para que reflexiones.**

**-Sí señorita Pony, -respondió la joven retomando la pluma y el papel. Ríos de tinta tiñeron las cartas mientras su corazón se desangraba sin papel secante que restañase la herida. Finalmente, la joven quedó a gusto con el contenido y salió rumbo a su cuarto llevando las misivas, con la intención de depositarlas en el correo al día siguiente, cuando llevase la respuesta a Albert. Se sentía anímicamente exhausta.**

**-Lo siento, Susana… -se decía compungida.**

**-Discúlpame Terry…- y la voz se le quebraba.**

**-¡Perdón señorita Pony! –prorrumpió al fin en desgarradores sollozos.- Dios mío… ¿Cómo he podido escribir tantas mentiras juntas?**

**----------------------------**

**Harold Bingley bostezó lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Había perdido la cuenta de las malas noches que llevaba. No podía explicarse qué le sucedía a Archie. Es cierto que al principio lo miraba con antipatía, pero después se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y el joven Andrew se había interesado mucho en el aprendizaje de balances y movimientos financieros. No es que hubieran vuelto a la antigua hostilidad, nada de eso. El problema es que ahora Archie parecía vivir en las nubes y no le interesaba nada. Nada de los negocios, se entiende; porque debía haber otra cosa que si le interesase lo bastante como para que llegara tarde a la oficina, se marchase temprano, e incluso se ausentara de la misma por largos períodos durante la jornada laboral. Harold tenía que hacer malabares para sacar adelante el trabajo de ambos y que Gregory no fuese a notar nada. Pero el viejo zorro tenía buen olfato y no tardaría en captar la maniobra. Harold deseaba hacérselo saber a Archie, pero cada que intentaba iniciar una charla al respecto se daba cuenta de que su interlocutor estaba tan abstraído en sí mismo que no le hacía el menor caso.**

**Si el motivo del ausentismo era bueno o malo, Harold no aventuraba conjeturas. Se quedaba mirando a Archie y notaba que de pronto una sonrisa inmensa, casi idiota, le iluminaba el rostro. Y con la misma rapidez una arruga de preocupación aparecía en el entrecejo. Era evidente que el joven estaba en grandes problemas y ahora que el señor Andrew había llegado de viaje, lo más probable era que aquellos aumentasen.**

**-Archie…¡Archie! –gritó al fin, exasperado.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Gregory?**

**-No soy Gregory, soy Harold. ¿Es que has perdido la vista?**

**-Ah, perdona Harold, estaba un poco distraído con el cargamento de la Williams. Me está llevando mucho tiempo darlo de alta.**

**-¡No es posible! Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que ese cargamento lo terminé yo de dar de alta hace tres días, antes de que el encargado de la refinería viniera a hacer un escándalo y Gregory te pusiera en lo ancho de la calle.**

**-¿Tres días? Pero si apenas me lo entregaste ayer.**

**-Te lo di hace exactamente una semana y no moviste ni un número. Bueno, dos o tres sí, pero totalmente mal. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?**

**Archie miró al jovencito y se quedó sorprendido. Harold siempre era la imagen de la ecuanimidad; muy mal debía estar él actuando para que el muchacho reaccionara así. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder los estribos y dejarse llevar por la emoción; en estas circunstancias sus ojos se le hicieron más familiares que nunca. Por el amor de Dios ¿Dónde había él visto antes esa cara? ¿Dónde?**

**-----------------------------**

**Querida Susana:**

**Yo estoy bien, pero debo confesarte que sentí odio hacia a ti cuando lograste que me fuera de Chicago. En ese entonces pensé que yo lo amaba más que tú…Luego cuando fui a Nueva York y me enteré del accidente y de la pérdida de tu pierna (y por lo tanto, de tus sueños), la cosa cambió mucho. Saber que casi te suicidas por causa nuestra, para allanarnos el camino, me hizo comprender que en verdad lo amabas desde lo más íntimo de tu corazón. En ese momento supe lo que debía de hacer.**

**Luego, al saber que Terry dejó el grupo, concluí que los que tenían problemas eran ustedes y no yo.**

**Tengo la única carta que me enviaste y la leo una y otra vez. En ocasiones veo tu foto en las revistas, en algún artículo, y siempre te miro sonriente. Cuando te veo así, sé que he tomado la decisión correcta. Cuida mucho de Terry; me alegra saber que ha regresado a las tablas por la puerta grande y de nuevo es un magnífico actor. Ahora él ya está en mi pasado y yo no vuelvo la mirada atrás.**

**Sé que algún día nos veremos nuevamente los tres; cuando ya seamos ancianos. Y nos reiremos mucho todos juntos.**

**Cuida mucho de Terry…Candy.**

**Candy terminó de leer la carta que había escrito en un arranque de generosa locura; había prometido a la señorita Pony que escribiría todo eso y lo había cumplido. Había prometido que no se atravesaría en el camino de ambos jóvenes, y aunque el alma le sangrara lo estaba cumpliendo. Pero a la hora de enviar la misiva junto con la respuesta a Albert, no había podido depositarla. Una cosa era alejarse de Terry porque las circunstancias y la delicadeza lo imponían, pero otra muy distinta era enviar aquella carta que implicaba firmar su renuncia al joven para siempre. La Hermana María decía que la vida que Candy llevaba era una especie de limbo en el cual había un simulacro de renuncia, y que mientras no lo resolviese no tendría paz en el alma. Candy lo entendía pero…¿Quién que estuviera en su sano juicio cambiaría el relativo bienestar del limbo para meterse declaradamente en el infierno? No sería ella, ciertamente.**

**Y si la de Susana le había costado trabajo, la de Terry implicó un esfuerzo aún peor. Era una carta tan fría que Candy desconocía su autoría sobre aquellas heladas líneas:**

**Querido Terry:**

**Me alegro mucho de ver que ya eres un gran actor de Brodway. Leo en revistas acerca de tu éxito.**

**Siempre supe que llegarías muy alto. Por favor, cuida mucho de Susana. Ella te ama…te ama tanto.**

**Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Sabes? Tú ya estás en mi pasado. Me alegro mucho de haberles conocido a ambos.**

**Te deseo la más grande de las felicidades…Candy.**

**Te deseo la más grande de las felicidades…Uff. La frase se le atoraba. No es que no se las deseara, desde luego. Jamás había sido malintencionada y no comenzaría ahora. Tanto a él como a Susana les deseaba el mejor porvenir. Pero no juntos; en ese punto no podía ni quería ser hipócrita. Terry era más que un amigo o un compañero, como lo había sido para la actriz. Terry era su alma gemela, la parte que nos hace falta y en cuya búsqueda vale la pena vivir. Y si el futuro quería disponer otra cosa, Candice White por primera vez se mostraba dispuesta a desafiarlo. Salir del limbo puede llevarte al infierno, pero también conducirte al paraíso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desafiando al futuro**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Lo que calla la voz.**

**Con absoluta destreza, Annie Britter levantó la panzuda tetera de plata y comenzó a servir la aromática infusión en las delicadas tacitas de porcelana. Su madre la observaba complacida. Annie no solo se parecía mucho físicamente a su fallecida hija, sino que revelaba todos los rasgos que la señora Britter consideraba propios de una chica de buena crianza. En ella veía cristalizarse no solo su truncado amor de madre, sino el deleite de amor propio que siente todo artista que ha ejecutado una obra fabulosa. Ella había esculpido y refinado a la joven para convertirla en la perla exquisita que hoy era, y no perdía ocasión de felicitarse a sí misma por ello. Ahora solo faltaba casarla adecuadamente.**

**La señora Britter ya había abordado con su esposo la posibilidad de una plática abierta con la joven, invitándola cordialmente a ejercer un poco de cariñosa presión sobre el pretendiente para que este se animase a decir la palabra que todos esperaban escuchar: compromiso. **

**Pero el señor Britter no hacía eco a los deseos de su esposa en ese sentido. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Annie y no tenía prisa alguna en prescindir de la joven. Y aunque apreciaba a Archie y le parecía un buen partido, tenía dudas sobre cuán adecuado era el muchacho para futuro compañero de su hija. Era obvio que Annie lo amaba, pero lo contrario era mucho menos evidente. Aun así no pensaba oponerse si el joven solicitaba su permiso para llegar a algo formal con la chica, pero de allí a presionarlos había mucha distancia. **

**Contando con tan poco apoyo en el asunto por parte de su cónyuge, a la señora Britter no le quedaba mucho más camino que ser ella sola quien iniciara el tema con Annie. De manera que la dama indicó a su hija una mullida butaca en frente suyo, y tomando una de las tacitas de té en sus manos, aspiró hondo para dar inicio a la conversación.**

**Intuyendo el giro que la charla tomaría, Annie Britter entrecerró los ojos y rezó por salir bien librada de la avalancha que se le vendría encima.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Archibald Cornwell se había transformado social y económicamente en un partido de lo más codiciable. Con la muerte de su hermano Alistair en la guerra (suceso por demás lamentable), se había convertido en heredero absoluto de la sólida fortuna que Jeremiah Cornwell y su esposa Claire llevaban años amasando con la explotación de pozos petroleros en el medio oriente. Mucha gente había pensado que, tras la dolorosa pérdida de su primogénito, el matrimonio Cornwell regresaría a afincarse a Estados Unidos para disfrutar del único hijo que les quedaba, pero no fue así. El trabajo era la única terapia que podía anestesiar a Jeremiah y ayudarle a superar el trago más amargo de su vida. Y trabajar en Estados Unidos no era una opción a considerar. No servía para sentarse en un escritorio del banco a analizar posibles inversiones y calcular cuáles rendirían los dividendos más jugosos. El duro trabajo dirigiendo las operaciones de extracción del petróleo sí era labor atractiva para él. Y no pensaba abandonarla. **

**Desde luego que tampoco era su intención alejarse nuevamente de Archibald. Aunque siempre tuvo mayor empatía con Stear, la sangre llama y él deseaba fervorosamente acercarse a Archie; pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Llevaban años separados y el reencuentro había sido en circunstancias dolorosas. Se miraban con simpatía y afecto, pero eso era todo. Cada uno cargaba con su propia congoja, pero sin la mínima intención de compartirla.**

**Creativo, ingenioso, amante del trabajo duro y detractor de los convencionalismos, Jeremiah Cornwell no podía ser más diferente de su hijo menor. Este era la viva imagen de su esposa Claire, y, al igual que a ella, le amaba fervorosamente pero le era imposible entenderle. ¿Qué podía tener él en común con el chico que soñaba ocupar un sitio en la junta de inversiones y vestir camisas de la mejor seda, mientras paseaba con aquella muñequita sosa, tan entretenida como un gorro de dormir?**

**A sus ojos, Stear había sido mucho más visionario a la hora de elegir pareja. La señorita O'Brien, aunque de naturaleza tímida, parecía poseer mejores dotes intelectuales y afectivas. Habría formado una gran pareja con su primogénito si este no hubiese muerto. Y aunque físicamente era menos agraciada que la señorita Britter, indudablemente poseía su propio encanto. Un encanto que se incrementaba con esa sombra de perenne tristeza que los trágicos sucesos vividos le habían dejado en el rostro. Pobre muchacha. Evidentemente había amado mucho a su hijo, y su vida ya nunca sería la misma tras su pérdida. ¡Si tan solo Stear no estuviera muerto!**

**----------------------------**

**-¿En qué condiciones está el auto, George? –preguntó Albert**

**-No en las mejores. La excursión que hizo ayer por el campo no contribuyó particularmente a su bienestar. Traje al mejor mecánico que pude encontrar, pero asegura que no estará listo hasta en un par de días, por lo menos.**

**-¡Maldición!- masculló Albert molesto.- Candy se quedará esperando nuestra llegada. Despacha de inmediato un telegrama informándole del retraso.**

**-No será necesario. Desde que llegó usted ayer en la tarde y escuché ese sonido anómalo me imaginé que el vehículo no podría emprender un viaje largo; la señorita Candy nos espera hasta dentro de cuatro días.**

**-Te agradezco la previsión, pero no sé qué haré en todo ese tiempo; ya me había programado para ir a pasar una temporada a Lakewood.**

**-Lamento el contratiempo, pero podría aprovechar para dar una vuelta por la refinería y otra por el banco. Tampoco vendría mal supervisar un poco al señor Cornwell.**

**-¿Sucede algo malo con Archie?- inquirió Albert preocupado.**

**-Ya lo creo; Gregory dice que el joven está en las nubes desde hace varios días, y que Harold Bingley está a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios a causa de sus esfuerzos para cubrirle las espaldas y sacar el trabajo de ambos.**

**-Je, es noble Bingley después de todo. Otro en su lugar habría aprovechado para poner mal a Archie y deshacerse de la amenaza que este implica para su puesto.**

**-¿En verdad es una amenaza?-inquirió George sonriente.**

**-No en realidad; cuando llegué de este último viaje y supe que Archie se había incorporado a los negocios y trabajaba a las órdenes de Bingley me quedé sorprendido, no sé si gratamente o no. Me halaga su interés por trabajar y me parece gratificante que haya aceptado comenzar de cero; pero puedes estar seguro que ni Gregory ni yo hemos pensado darle un puesto que requiera tanta responsabilidad como el de Harold hasta que no se encuentre perfectamente capacitado para ello.**

**-¿Qué sucederá con Bingley entonces?**

**-Si se lo gana, lo promoveré a un puesto aún mejor.**

**-Se alzarán muchas cejas en la familia Andrew si hace esto. Sobre todo las de la familia Leagan; y no es difícil que la de los Cornwell también.**

**-Es posible, pero mis cuñados tienen suficiente visión de negocios como para comprenderlo. Y en cuanto a mis hermanas…tendrán que aguantarse. No hay más.**

**-Olvida a la señora Elroy…**

**-Claro que no. Se disgustará mucho, así que tendré que hacer algo que la haga muy feliz para bajarle la contrariedad.**

**-Dura tarea**

**-Ya lo creo. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y qué pensar.**

**-Entonces le vendrá de maravilla esta demora.**

**-Es posible. ¿Sabes George? –bromeó sonriendo- Estoy empezando a pensar que tú descompusiste el auto intencionalmente.**

**------------------------------**

**Mientras su abuela cabeceaba un poco en una hermosa mecedora austriaca, Patty hojeaba algunos libros que había traído desde Inglaterra. Apenas notó cuando la doncella se introdujo al saloncito y anunció la visita de la señorita Britter.**

**-Dígale a Annie que pase, desde luego- respondió Patty a la mucama.**

**Annie entró quedamente, con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada triste y ausente. Patty le hizo lugar en su diván y ambas chicas, con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, se abrazaron y lloraron a moco tendido. Annie por el difícil momento que acababa de pasar con su madre, y Patty porque después de la muerte de Stear lloraba cada vez que veía a alguien triste.**

**Tal explosión de sollozos despertó a la anciana, pero siguió arrellanada en la mecedora con los ojos cerrados, absolutamente dispuesta a no perder ni una palabra de la conversación.**

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Annie?- preguntó Patty cuando al fin pudo hablar.**

**-Mamá quiere que presione a Archie para que nos comprometamos en matrimonio.**

**-Bueno, después de todo este tiempo creo que sería razonable. Las formalidades del cortejo están ya más que cubiertas, y si demoran demasiado, la gente comenzará a murmurar.**

**-Lo sé. Pero Archie no me dice nada. ¿Es que acaso una chica educada debe sacar a colación semejante tema? Me parece vergonzoso.**

**-Tal vez no sea lo ideal, es cierto. Creo que lo mejor sería que tu padre hablase con él.**

**-Ese es el punto. Papá no tiene ninguna prisa porque yo me comprometa, y le ha dicho a mamá que no piensa presionarnos a ninguno de los dos. Que esa es una decisión nuestra y no de ellos.**

**-Siendo así ¿Cuál es el problema?**

**-Que mamá no comparte su opinión. Piensa que si el compromiso se demora más, la relación se enfriará y no cristalizará nunca en algo formal. **

**-Bueno, si ha de enfriarse más vale que sea ahora y no estando ya comprometidos o peor aún, casados.**

**-Mamá se moriría si terminásemos.**

**-¿Y tú Annie… te morirías?**

**La joven se quedó silenciosa. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo afortunada que era de tener un chico tan maravilloso como Archie por pretendiente. Pensaba en ello mañana, tarde y noche. Era la única manera de convencerse a sí misma de que Archie en realidad la pretendía y no estaba con ella por despecho, para sacarse la espina del desaire de Candy, o por simple inercia y comodidad. No era una idea agradable, por supuesto. Pero perderlo era aún menos agradable. Así que contestó sin dudar un instante:**

**-Sí Patty, seguramente que me moriría. **

**El gato de angora pasó en ese momento corriendo mientras perseguía a un insecto visible solo para él. A su pasó tiró un florero, que se hizo añicos. Ante tal ruido, la abuela no podía fingir que aún dormía. Abrió los ojos y saludó cariñosamente a Annie.**

**-Hola querida, qué bueno que viniste a ver a Patty. Siempre es importante que alguien le traiga alegría y pensamientos agradables a esta niña que cada día está más melancólica.**

**Annie inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada ante la indirecta. La abuela se sonrió a sí misma por su travesura y abrazó con cariño a la atribulada jovencita.**

**-Sufres mucho, Annie –pensó.- No tanto como Patty, pero eres mucho menos fuerte que ella. ¡Archibal Cornwell, creo que tendré que hacerte una visita un día de estos!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Eliza Leagan estaba consciente de que el sitio privilegiado que ocupaba en el corazón de la tía Elroy se había ido evaporando a pasos agigantados. Y eso no era nada bueno porque a la vieja no podía quedarle mucho más tiempo de vida y seguramente tendría una herencia bastante sustanciosa.**

**Congraciarse con la tía implicaría renunciar a relacionarse con Camilo y su mundo, lo cual era un precio demasiado alto, que Eliza no estaba dispuesta a pagar. Su amistad con el zar del mundo oscuro rendía buenos dividendos a nivel financiero. No importaba que sus padres le recortaran o anularan su asignación, porque Camilo la compensaba con creces en todos los sentidos. Y además era guapísimo, eso no podía negarse. Incluso el aire ligeramente macabro que alguna vez le produjera escalofríos a Albert, para Eliza constituía una parte innegable del encanto. **

**Después de todo, Neal no era un completo inútil. Su pasión por el juego clandestino y su debilidad por cierta clase de mujeres finalmente había reportado algo de provecho. A fuerza de frecuentar sus dominios, ambos hombres habían trabado conocimiento un día que Neal intentó ganar a base de una trampa en cuya ejecución fue bastante fino, pero no tanto como para que los secuaces de Gozzoly no lo descubrieran. Dado que el joven iba vestido elegantemente, no se deshicieron de él de la manera habitual en esos casos, sino lo llevaron al jefe supremo, previendo la posibilidad de que les reportara más ganancias vivo que muerto. **

**Y así fue. Neal era encargado de reclutar jóvenes de poco carácter y buena familia, introducirlos al bajo mundo e impedir que salieran de él con un centavo en el bolsillo. Enviciados en el mundo del juego y otros vicios aún más perversos, aquellos seres casi sin voluntad perdían la poca que pudiera quedarles gracias a la presencia de aquel maligno ángel, dispuesto a alimentarles el maltrecho ego mientras los sumía hasta el fondo en el túnel sin salida de la inmundicia.**

**Lo que Neal no consideraba es que es muy complicado vivir en dos mundos sin que uno interfiera con el otro. Un día Gozzoly lo vio con Eliza y le presionó en grado superlativo hasta que Neal, mal de su grado, no tuvo otro remedio que presentarlos. Y aunque trató de impedir que Eliza y él se involucraran, fue imposible. Ni siquiera por la presión de Gozzoly, sino porque su hermana quedó fascinada con aquél. No hubo más que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.**

**Y lo siguieron. Pero aunque Eliza fue discreta y su entorno social permaneció ignorante de sus andanzas, la tía abuela era mucho más que alguien del entorno. Tenía los oídos suficientemente aguzados para escuchar todo lo que se decía a su alrededor, y la inteligencia más aguzada todavía para comprender insinuaciones y deducir que dos más dos, en cualquier posición que se coloquen, no pueden ofrecer más resultado que cuatro. Así que, sacadas las debidas conclusiones, y enviado el fiel James a corroborar datos, Agnes Elroy sencillamente eliminó a Eliza de la lista de sus preferencias. **

**Ignorante de todo aquello, la joven se limitaba a culpar a su madre por aquel cambio en la tía. Si al menos Sarah Leagan no fuera tan quejumbrosa…¡pero no! Tenía que haber ido a ponerla mal con la tía Elroy, bajo el pretexto de pedirle consejo, estaba segura de ello. Tan segura como que apostaba sus rojos caireles a que la anciana se habría disgustado al saber de sus desobediencias y tal vez hasta de sus andanzas. Lo bueno, según pensaba Eliza, es que su madre no sabía de la misa la mitad. De lo contrario, ella ya habría sido expulsada de la familia Andrew…y también de la Leagan. Pero la realidad es que en ese sentido, Agnes Elroy no solo sabía perfectamente la mitad de la misa que Sarah desconocía, sino los evangelios completos. Le causaba horror la conducta de los herederos Leagan en general, así como asco el comportamiento de su otrora sobrina consentida en particular. **

**Aunque veía complicado el panorama, Eliza se preguntaba si no habría forma de recuperar un poco de terreno y asegurar un generoso legado en su favor. Después de todo, lo de Gozzoly no duraría toda la vida y había que asegurarse el futuro. Como hasta el momento no tenía un prospecto matrimonial razonable, una herencia segura parecía una opción más atinada. Después de todo, la tía no soportaba a Candy, el vagabundo del tío William ya tenía la fortuna Andrew asegurada para él, Archie tenía garantizada la de Jeremiah Cornwell, y Anthony y Stear estaban muertos. Considerando que la rama de la familia menos adinerada eran justamente los Leagan, eran sus herederos quien, al modo de ver de Eliza, debían recibir el grueso de la fortuna de la tía abuela. **

**Pero si Sarah Leagan iba en camino de conocer la magnitud de los problemas de su hija, Agnes Elroy ya venía en el trayecto de regreso para remediar la situación. **

**----------------------------------- **

**Apenas llegó a su hogar, sencillo pero muy acogedor, Melanie trató de rehuir un encuentro con su madrina, absorta en ese momento arreglando el pequeño huerto del patio trasero. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, tomó un grano de café de un hermoso recipiente metálico pintado a mano, y comenzó a masticarlo con desesperación. Tal y como pensaba, el amargo sabor del fruto del cafeto descompuso sus facciones hasta borrar por completo las huellas de placer culpable que su rostro se negaba a ocultar pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Cuando su madrina entró a la cocina, halló a la joven con el semblante ligeramente descompuesto, muy alejado del estado exultante con el que había entrado a casa.**

**-¿Te ocurre algo, hija?**

**La verdad es que no había hecho nada malo. Al menos, nada muy malo. Claro que no estaba bien besarse con un chico que tenía intenciones de comprometerse con otra, pero al menos no había pasado nada irreparable entre ellos. Y tal vez esos besos lo hicieran reaccionar, darse cuenta de que su felicidad radicaba en ella y no en la otra. ¡Oh Dios! Si al menos pudiera confiarle a alguien todo lo que sentía…Pero su madrina, su hermano y su primo eran toda bondad y rectitud; no lo comprenderían. Le hacía tanta falta su madre…**

**-No me pasa nada, solo comí demasiadas bayas silvestres y creo que me sentaron mal en el estómago.**

**-Siéntate entonces, te prepararé una tisana de hierbas que te aliviará enseguida.**

**Y en unos instantes, la joven se vio cómodamente instalada en un diván de la sala, con los pies alzados sobre el banquito del ático y con una humeante taza de olor nauseabundo y sabor repugnante capaz de desaparecer cualquier resto del culposo deleite que su rostro pudiera aún guardar.**

**-En cuanto tu primo llegue del hospital le diré que te revise.**

**-No tiene caso que lo molestes, madrinita, de verdad. Con esto que me diste me pondré buena enseguida, ya verás que sí.**

**Y en efecto, el pánico hizo volver el buen color a su semblante. Su primo, médico de un hospital cercano, no se tragaría un engaño. Así que, con el ánimo de que su madrina olvidara la idea, comenzó a hacerle plática.**

**-Madrina ¿Tendrías inconveniente en charlar un poco sobre mi madre? Hoy he pasado casi todo el día pensando en ella. **

**-------------------------------------**

**-¡Jaque!- advirtió el galeno con placer, notando el enorme interés que el muchacho ponía en el juego.**

**-¡Jaque mate!-respondió triunfal el joven, realizando una jugada imprevista que tomó al médico por sorpresa. En verdad que el chico estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados. Verdad es que había que invertirle mucho tiempo, porque en algunos sentidos tenía que reaprender las cosas como si fuese un niño pequeño. Pero por fin comenzaba a mostrar interés por salir de aquel estado de ensimismamiento en el que había caído al recuperar la conciencia y descubrir las condiciones en que estaba. El ajedrez había sido una estupenda idea, porque aunque al principio le había resultado sumamente difícil, el reto le había interesado y había puesto el corazón en ello, practicando él solo cuando el médico se ausentaba hasta dominar perfectamente la idea general del juego y las trayectorias que cada pieza podía ejecutar. El resto ya era historia: acababa de ganar la primera partida. La primera de muchas que aún confiaba en ganar. **

**No obstante, no había sido posible convencerle para bajar de la cama e intentar los primeros pasos. Parecía tener horror a la idea de tratar de sostenerse sobre las piernas y fracasar en el intento. Ni las personas que se hacían cargo de su cuidado ni el mismísimo médico habían logrado el menor adelanto en ese sentido. **

**Desesperado, el galeno había escrito a la tía abuela informándole sobre lo problemático de sus gestiones y la necesidad de que ella se desplazase hacia Suiza lo más pronto posible. **

**Agnes Elroy leyó la misiva y sonrió. Ya estaba ultimando los detalles para emprender el complicado viaje. Y con ella llevaría el poderoso acicate que haría recuperar en el joven el deseo de levantarse y de vivir.**

**William ya había emprendido el camino en busca de Candy, habiéndole participado a la tía Elroy que su partida obedecía al deseo de emprender un largo viaje en compañía de la joven. Y se quedó sorprendido ante la amable solicitud con que la anciana acogió la idea, atribuyendo la misma a la charla que habían sostenido a su llegada.**

**Pero lo cierto es que la anciana ya tenía sus propios planes perfectamente delineados. Habría viaje, sí. Pero con un "pequeño" cambio de derrotero. Y por supuesto que los jóvenes no irían solos: contarían con la grata compañía de Agnes Elroy para el largo y peligroso recorrido.**

**------------------------------**

**Los últimos rqayos de sol iluminaban aquel suburbio residencial neoyorquino. Susana Marlowe, confinada como siempre a su silla de ruedas, hojeaba distraídamente un antiguo guión de teatro, recordando con tristeza sus buenos tiempos como luminaria de Broadway. En frente de ella, su madre tejía una gruesa bufanda, destinada a protegerle del clima, que cada día se hacía más inclemente.**

**-Ni una palabra de Terrence ¿Verdad?-inició la señora.**

**-No madre, ninguna hasta el momento.**

**-¿Estás segura de que esa mocosa no está en Chicago también?**

**-Totalmente, madre. Candy sigue en el Hogar de Pony; el investigador me lo confirmó hace una semana.**

**-¿Y él no se ha movido de Chicago para nada?**

**-¿Quién, el investigador?**

**-No, claro que no. Ese que me importa. Mientras cumpla su trabajo no me interesa a dónde se mueva. Desde luego que hablo de Terry.**

**-No lo ha hecho, madre. Allí sigue.**

**-¿Y qué tanto está haciendo?**

**Con gesto cansino y aburrido, la joven enunció la misma respuesta que ya había dado al acoso materno los días anteriores, pero que la anciana dama parecía olvidar en el lapso de días e incluso de horas.**

**-No hace sino lo que dijo que haría. Ayudar a Hathaway en los trámites necesarios para instalar a su esposa confortablemente allí por un tiempo.**

**-¡Viejo loco! ¿Cuál era la necesidad de hacer esto?**

**-De sobra la conoces. El médico que la atiende por su trastorno cardíaco reside ahí, y es necesario que por una temporada la vigile estrechamente para ver si el tratamiento funciona como es debido.**

**-¡Eso ya me lo has dicho! Lo que quiero saber es cuál era la necesidad de enviar a Terry para hacer todo eso. Es su actor principal, no su mayordomo. Pudo haber enviado a cualquier auxiliar de la compañía en vez de provocar que tu prometido te abandonase.**

**-¡Basta ya, Madre! Terry no me ha abandonado. Y no es el mayordomo de Hathaway, sino su mejor amigo. ¿En qué mejores manos podría poner el bienestar de la mujer que ama que en las suyas?**

**-En las que fueran, siempre y cuando no nos fastidiase la vida a nosotras. ¡Me importa muy poco el bienestar de su esposa si con ello menoscaba el bienestar de mi hija!**

**-Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Terry no puede vivir todo el tiempo sobre mí, o nos ahogaremos ambos. **

**-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Susana? Una pareja comprometida debe pasar junta el mayor tiempo posible. ¡Y más en las circunstancias de ustedes!**

**-No concuerdo contigo, madre. ¿Crees que hubiera sido posible contratar al investigador y hacer otras cosas si Terry viviera pegado a mis faldas?**

**-¿Es que no te das cuenta que si él estuviera donde debe de estar no habría necesidad de contratar a ningún investigador? En verdad que no sé en qué estás pensando: "contratar un investigador y hacer otras cosas"-remedó burlona a la joven- ¿Cuáles cosas? La única cosa que debiera preocuparte es apresurar la boda. Eso y nada más.**

**-No habrá boda todavía, madre. Los golpes definitivos no tienen posibilidad de funcionar si no has neutralizado antes al enemigo.**

**Corinne Marlowe miró con curiosidad a su hija.**

**-¿Y qué piensas hacer para quitarla del camino? ¿Acaso matarla? –bromeó desdeñosa.**

**-¡Desde luego que no!-saltó indignada la joven.- Ni soy criminal ni cometería nunca tamaña torpeza. Lo único que conseguiría hacer con eso es que Terry la idealizara y se perdiera para siempre la posibilidad de que él sintiera por mí algún día cualquier cosa parecida al amor.**

**La mayor de ambas mujeres disminuyó la velocidad de su tejido. Comenzaba a sentir verdadero interés en las palabras de la joven. Al saber que había captado su atención, Susana continuó:**

**-Necesito que Candy haga algo que a Terry le parezca lo bastante incorrecto como para perder puntos ante sus ojos.**

**-Eso se dice más fácil de lo que se hace. No creo que la chica dé un resbalón tan fácilmente.**

**-No pretendo que lo dé. Solo necesito que Terry crea que lo hizo.**

**La señora Marlowe miró a su hija con respeto.**

**-¿Tienes idea de cómo lograrás eso?-inquirió.**

**-Desde luego que sí. No me subestimes, madre. No me subestimes.**

**---------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desafiando al futuro**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Descorriendo el velo.**

**Cual si fuera un felino al despertar, Harold Bingley se estiró en su asiento, desperezándose sabrosamente. Aquellas jornadas agotadoras para cubrir a Archie no solo estaban agotándolo **

**anímicamente, sino que ya hacían estragos también en su bienestar físico. La noche no le alcanzaba para reponerse porque tardaba eternidades en conciliar el sueño…cuando le iba bien y lograba acostarse, pues a veces la alborada le sorprendía ejecutando montañas de trabajo que había llevado a casa. De nada había servido aquella vez que esbozó un intento de reprimenda al joven Cornwell, porque éste solo reaccionó los dos o tres días siguientes dedicándose un poco más al trabajo, pero casi enseguida volvió a las andadas. Y en parte por lealtad a la firma que le había dado su primera oportunidad laboral, y en parte porque, pese a todo, apreciaba a Archibald, Harold Bingley estaba dispuesto a seguir arrimando el hombro mientras le fuera posible hacerlo.**

**Todo abuso realizado en esta vida tiene un precio. Archie Cornwell todavía ignoraba lo que tendría qué pagar por el abandono de sus responsabilidades, pero a Harold el cuerpo ya le estaba pasando la factura por la sobrecarga de trabajo. Cualquier instante que le quedara libre en la oficina era aprovechado para dormitar. Y si pasaba más de diez o quince minutos sin tener ocupación, caía en un profundo sopor del que despertaba siempre de manera abrupta, aterrado de que alguien lo fuese a descubrir.**

** Lo cierto es que ya lo habían descubierto. Gregory Stewart no ostentaba la representación de la dirección general por obra de la casualidad, sino por deseo expreso del difunto padre de Albert; deseo ratificado por los miembros del consejo y avalado por la señora Elroy, que confiaban plenamente en él. Y esa confianza se la había ganado porque tenía pleno conocimiento de cada detalle de lo que ocurría en la oficina. Incluidas las escapadas de Archie, la sobrecarga de trabajo de Harold y las siestas furtivas con que este hacía soportable el desgaste extremo al que se sometía.**

** Stewart, que al principio desconfiaba de emplear a Archie, estaba viendo que su sexto sentido no le había engañado al pronosticarle problemas. ¡Pensar que los primeros días el desempeño del muchacho había sido inobjetable! Ya casi se reprochaba a sí mismo haber sido tan severo con el joven Cornwell cuando éste comenzó a cambiar sorpresivamente su buena disposición y comenzó a ausentarse y distraerse en grado superlativo, dejando toda la carga a su joven jefe directo. Y la anómala situación no solo no daba trazas de mejorar, sino que cada día parecía ir peor. Si Harold continuaba trabajando de esa forma iba a sufrir un colapso o a renunciar, opciones muy desafortunadas tanto para el joven como para la compañía. Y en cuanto a despedir a Archie…uff. Detestaba la idea de meterse en problemas por vez primera con Agnes Elroy, quien seguramente no se sentiría contenta con una decisión así. O, peor aún, de provocar un nuevo disgusto al pobre Jeremiah y a la adorable Claire, que ya bastante tenían con la muerte de su primogénito.**

**Así que cuando se enteró que el heredero Andrew estaba en Chicago, un hondo alivio le embargó al saber que ya no tendría que ser él quien tomara la decisión final. Alivio que se trocó en desconcierto cuando George le hizo saber que primero partirían a Lakewood y hasta el regreso iría Albert a recorrer las empresas. ¿En dónde demonios tenía ese muchacho loco la cabeza, para emprender un nuevo viaje cuando apenas estaba llegando? ¡ El asunto de Archie no podía postergarse más o terminaría por estallar! Gregory Stewart rezó para que Albert reconsiderara su decisión y fuese a la empresa de una buena vez. Sus plegarias fueron lo bastante consistentes como para que Dios las escuchara y eviase a George a descomponer el auto, reteniendo a Albert en Chicago por algunos días más.**

**¿Quién dijo que la fe no es capaz de mover montañas?**

**--------------------------**

**-Yo-declaró Agnes Elroy alzando la voz con dignidad.**

**-Pero señora,-objetó James- ¿Está conciente del peligro que ello entrañará para usted?**

**-Desde luego, pero es la única alternativa. Y yo nunca he sido cobarde.**

**-Nunca osaría insinuar nada parecido. Pero me preocupa su seguridad. Y, por otra parte-añadió el mayordomo- el señor William y la señorita Candy podrían moverse con mucha más velocidad si las condiciones se mostraran poco favorables, de lo que podrían hacerlo si usted les acompaña.**

**-No lo ignoro James, pero tienes que comprender que yo necesito ir.**

**-La comprendo, señora. Usted sabe que sí- asintió el mayordomo mientras alargaba un sobre a su patrona.**

**-¿Todo en orden entonces?**

**-En la medida de lo posible, sí. Hubiera querido garantizar su traslado hasta Berna, pero no hubo forma de lograrlo.**

**La dama hizo un gesto que revelaba la gran contrariedad que la noticia le producía.**

**-¿Hasta donde está seguro el transporte?**

**-Hasta Barcelona, España. Posiblemente hasta Génova, Italia. **

**-¿Quién se encargará de nosotros?**

**-Mathew Higgins. Lleva varios años viviendo en el sur de España y ha colaborado muchas veces con el señor Jeremiah en lo relativo a los embarques; es de absoluta confianza. Les recogerá en Cádiz y se encargará, si es posible, de introducirlos en Italia. De lo contrario les dejará en Barcelona.**

**-Telegrafíele de nuevo. Triplique la cantidad que le haya ofrecido con tal de que nos acompañe hasta Berna.**

**-Creáme que ya lo intenté pero ha sido imposible- explicó el mayordomo.- La situación en Italia está bastante fea y Mathew no conoce ni la zona ni el idioma. Podremos congratularnos si les lleva hasta Génova. **

**-¿Y que haremos nosotros desde allí?**

**-Moverse como puedan, lo cual no será nada fácil. Tal vez el señor William sepa un poco de cómo moverse por Italia, pues entiendo que ya estuvo por allí regresando de Africa, justo antes de que tuviera el accidente que causó su temporal amnesia. De todas formas, aun conociendo algo del territorio y del idioma, las cosas serán más complicadas ahora que Italia ha entrado de lleno a la guerra. Por eso le aconsejaba desistir de acompañar a los muchachos. **

**-No, eso no- debatió la anciana con terquedad.- Necesito estar allí. Necesito verlo. Y ayudarlo a ser de nuevo el que era.**

**-Si es así, no tendrá más opción que correr todo el riesgo.**

**-Es un precio alto, James- razonó preocupada.- Pero lo pagaré con gusto a cambio de obtener toda la recompensa.**

**Dudó un momento y de inmediato añadió:**

**-Aprecio mucho su preocupación por mi seguridad, pero me es imposible seguir su consejo. Diga a la mucama que lleve las valijas a mi habitación.**

**-No será necesario- informó resignado- Ordené a Carrie llevarlas antes de venir a hablar con usted.**

**La anciana esbozó una mueca que, muy en el fondo, era una sonrisa de complacencia. Sabio es el hombre que sabe que jamás podrá hacer cambiar de opinión a una mujer cuyo corazón ya ha decidido.**

**Y Agnes Elroy apreciaba la sabiduría más que nadie.**

**------------------------------**

**La mano era delgada y pálida, pero avanzaba firme y decidida rumbo al respaldo de la silla de ébano. Tal vez no era el más sólido de los puntos de apoyo, pero era el único a su alcance en ese momento. De modo que los dedos se aferraron con fuerza hasta que pudieron dejar el espaldar a unos 15 cm de la cama.**

**El reto era colocar las piernas en ese espacio. Apenas podía sentirlas, y hablar de dominarlas ya era otra cosa. Pero el ingenio y el deseo eran más fuertes que todas las limitantes. Así que tomó la pierna izquierda con sus brazos ( ya fortalecidos por los días de uso y las terapias del médico), y literalmente la cargó hasta colocarla en el sitio deseado, girando levemente el resto de su cuerpo hacia el mismo costado. El esfuerzo perló su frente de gotas de sudor, pero si su mente se había escapado del sueño eterno ¿Por qué no iba a lograr su cuerpo escapar también de aquella cárcel? Alentado por los resultados, arrastró la otra pierna y descubrió con agrado que fue mucho menos difícil hacerlo. **

**No obstante, se sentía agotado. Decidió reflexionar unos minutos antes de dar el siguiente paso. ¡Qué lejano le parecía ya el día en que había despertado de aquel prolongado letargo! Según el doctor, durante el transcurso del tiempo que había permanecido en estado semicomatoso, había tenido algunos episodios de lucidez, pero él no lograba recordar eso. Solo tenía conciencia de que había dormido mucho…mucho tiempo. **

**Dios le había permitido despertar. Sin embargo, el pasado era una nebulosa con pequeños puntos esparcidos. Tan pequeños que cuando intentaba focalizar alguno de inmediato los perdía. Sabía que tenía una tía abuela porque el médico se lo había dicho. Hasta tenía idea de haber podido recordar alguna vez una cara un tanto arrugada y de gesto severo, que tal vez fuese la persona que el médico decía. Pero, de allí en fuera…¿Quién era su familia? ¿Por qué le había dejado languidecer tan lejos y tan solo en aquel estado? ¿Le habrían visitado muchas veces o tan solo algunas…o quizá nunca? Las dudas eran lacerantes. Él había dejado que el médico hablara, pero no había hecho muchas preguntas, apenas unas pocas. Y el doctor, temiendo abrumarlo tal vez, tampoco había dicho demasiado, esperándose a ser cuestionado. **

**No es que no quisiera saber las cosas, ya lo creo que lo deseaba. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía un gran temor de que las respuestas fueran muy diferentes de sus anhelos. Y en cuanto a su identidad, no había reunido valor hasta el momento para hacer averiguaciones. Tenía confianza en que él por sí solo lograría recordarla, pero lo cierto es que el tiempo transcurría y su fe en sí mismo se socavaba. **

**Ni hablar, tendría que preguntarle al doctor, y amarrarse el corazón si el nombre que el galeno contestaba no le decía nada a su corazón. En pocas palabras, habría de empezar por presentarse a sí mismo como si fuera un solemne desconocido. Pero podría resistir el trance. Ahora estaba conciente de ello. Impulsado por aquella seguridad recién adquirida, se aferró al respaldo de la silla y obligó a sus flacas piernas a incorporarse y sostenerlo. **

**-Lo logré.-fue lo último en que pudo pensar antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo de madera con todo y la endeble silla.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Desde hacía muchos años, Meredith Baxter había trabajado como secretaria en los negocios de la familia Andrew. Inicialmente se había encargado de mantener en orden los archivos del banco, y desde allí había ido ascendiendo poco a poco, conforme la magnitud de los negocios también crecía.**

**William Andrew, el padre del actual heredero, había terminado por cobrarle cariño a la eficiente pero poco agraciada joven. Durante sus últimos años de vida la muchacha ya había ascendido a secretaria privada suya, devengando un generoso salario que su agradecido patrón le concedía, sabedor de las pocas posibilidades matrimoniales que el destino reserva a las mujeres que han sido desfavorecidas por el hada de la belleza y la diosa de la fortuna.**

**Meredith jamás ignoró, ni siquiera cuando era joven y su corazón aún se permitía alimentar la ilusión, que en el terreno del amor sus posibilidades eran muy escasas. Pero también sabía que el destino la había cubierto con su manto protector al colocarla en un sitio que no solo le permitiría demostrar que era una persona eficiente y organizada, sino que también le permitiría vivir con comodidad y hasta con holgura cuando sus ancianos padres fallecieran.**

**Y así fue. El día en que su progenitor se despidió del mundo (y junto con él la modesta pensión que el anciano recibía tras años de duro trabajo, Meredith pudo mantener dignamente a su madre los pocos años que esta sobrevivió al marido. Y cuando ya ambos fueron a rendir cuentas al creador, Meredith se rindió cuentas a sí misma y descubrió que no solo no vivía en la pobreza, sino que incluso había podido ahorrar una suma modesta pero respetable. **

**Era una bendición haber conseguido aquel trabajo. Muchas mujeres que, como ella, vieron irse sus mejores años con una prolongación involuntaria de la soltería, habían tenido que acabar de arrimadas en casa de algún pariente más o menos acomodado, o resignadas a subsistir como camareras o fregonas. **

**La vida le había dado, con la intervención de William Andrew, el precioso regalo de la independencia. Y Meredith era una mujer agradecida. No había podido nunca hacer nada por su difunto patrón, excepto serle incondicionalmente leal. Era hora de devolverle los favores recibidos velando por el bienestar y la solidez de la posición del heredero, duramente controvertida debido a sus hábitos nómadas y su relativa rebeldía ante los cánones habituales.**

**Meredith no poseía grandes bienes, pero sabía que la verdadera riqueza no solo implica cuanto tienes sino cuanto sabes. Bien manipulados, cierto tipo de datos pueden generar fortunas mucho más valiosas que el dinero.**

**Y en cuestiones de información, Meredith Baxter era una mujer que sabía demasiado. William Albert Andrew podía dar fe de ello.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**-¿Otra mujer?- exclamó Candy escandalizada-¡Imposible Albert! Archie no sería capaz de hacerle a Annie una cosa así.**

**-Yo quisiera coincidir contigo, Candy, pero el hecho es que el comportamiento de Archie en las últimas fechas no abona demasiado en su favor. ¿Puedes darme una explicación lógica de por qué no se han comprometido formalmente ya?**

**No, no podía. Albert esperó unos instantes y al ver que la chica seguía en silencio, continuó:**

**-La señora Baxter trabaja para los Andrew desde mucho antes que yo naciera. Gregory y George confían plenamente en su capacidad, lealtad y discreción, tal como lo hizo mi padre. Si se ha atrevido a abordarme así es porque sabe que, en esta ocasión, quedarse callada es peor que hablar. Ya hay, por lo menos, dos personas afectadas por el comportamiento de Archie; una a nivel laboral y otra a nivel personal, que es Annie, quien tal vez aún no sabe lo que se le avecina. Y eso por no hablar de la otra chica, cuya situación e identidad hasta el momento ignoramos.**

**-No puede ser una buena persona quien hace algo así…-murmuró Candy con tristeza.**

**-Por primera vez en la vida, debo decirte que eres injusta y el cariño hacia Annie te está cegando. Tú me contaste hace algún tiempo que cuando estudiaban en el San Pablo Archie te declaró su amor. ¿Quieres repetirme las razones por las que lo rechazaste?**

**-Porque Annie lo amaba…y yo amaba a Terry.**

**-Imagina que Annie no estaba interesada en Archie ni tú en Terry. ¿Hubieras accedido entonces?**

**-Es posible pero…no, no lo creo. Archie y yo somos tan diferentes que no puedo imaginar la vida al lado de él.**

**-Todo eso se resume en una sola frase: No amas a Archie.**

**-No lo amo, es cierto.**

**-Sería bueno que reflexionaras que así como te es ingrata la idea de aceptar el amor de alguien a quien tú no correspondes, las demás personas tienen el derecho a sentir lo mismo. Tal vez a Archie le pareciera tolerable la idea de una relación con Annie, porque ella es muy linda, dulce, y lo ama locamente. Y porque no tenía esperanza alguna contigo, a quien sí amaba. Pero la vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Para comenzar, Terry y tú han terminado.**

**-Eso no significa que Archie tuviera esperanzas conmigo.**

**-Quizá, pero tal vez verte libre le ha hecho recapitular que aunque no tenga futuro contigo, sí tiene derecho a tener futuro con alguien que le inspire verdadero amor.**

**-¿Y tú piensas que la chica con la que lo vio la señora Baxter sea el verdadero amor para él?**

**-No tengo la más remota idea Candy. Es posible que no. Tal vez solo es un escape, consecuencia de la rebeldía que le provoca comprometerse con Annie solo porque ella lo ama y tú le pediste que la cuidara . Petición que, me parece, no tenías ningún derecho a hacerle.**

**-¡Albert!- sollozó la joven.- Eres muy duro conmigo. Yo solo deseaba que ellos fueran felices.**

**-Lo sé. Pero corresponde a cada uno de ellos luchar por su felicidad sin que tú interfieras. Por buenas que sean tus intenciones, pueden hacer muy infelices a dos personas. Tres, si la otra joven está verdaderamente enamorada de él.**

**-Será muy duro para Annie si se ve postergada por esa chica.**

**-Tal vez ella ni siquiera sepa que Archie está a punto de comprometerse. Y si lo ama y es correspondida, es mejor que haya dos personas felices y una sufrida, a que los tres se conviertan en seres desdichados.**

**-No pensaste así cuando te dije que pensaba dejarle el camino libre a Susana con Terry –reprochó Candy.- Es más, me dijiste que tú en mi lugar harías lo mismo. Y tal vez habemos tres personas infelices a causa de ello.**

**-Quizá sí. Pero la decisión la tomaste tú, yo no te pedí que hicieras nada; ni siquiera te hice una sugerencia. Solo te dije que yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, lo cual es cierto. Y si crees que lo correcto es rectificar, todavía estás a tiempo.**

**-¿Aprobarías que yo cambiara de opinión?**

**-No, pero comprendería y te daría todo mi apoyo. Es decir, si crees que tomando esa decisión serás feliz.**

**-¿Lo dudas?**

**-¿Lo dudas tú?**

**Candy inclinó la cabeza.**

**-No podría ser feliz jamás sabiendo que mi felicidad se cimenta en la desdicha ajena. Pero confieso que a veces la tentación es demasiado grande. Albert, si el deber es tan importante y pesa tanto, ¿Por qué Archie no siente su llamado tal como lo experimentan tú para con los Andrew y Terry para con Susana?**

**- No puedes comparar el deber que Terry tiene para con Susana, con el que Archie adquirió con Annie por haberla cortejado y haberte hecho una promesa en un momento en el que ni siquiera era dueño de sus sentimientos. No estoy interesado en que Annie sufra, comprende. Pero cualesquiera que sea la situación a la que todo esto nos lleve, ella sufrirá tarde o temprano. Y en bien de todos los involucrados, yo preferiría que fuera temprano.**

**----------------------------------**

**El relicario era una pieza exquisita, tanto por la riqueza del material como por la finura con que el artista la había tallado. Melaine nunca había visto una joya tan exquisita. Pero lo más bello era el hecho de saber que algún día, ya bastante lejano, aquella maravilla se había posado sobre el amado pecho de su madre. Era la primera vez que tenía algo tangible de ella… algo más que una historia referida por su madrina o por su hermano, quien por ser un poco mayor que ella conservaba algunos recuerdos, aunque bastante vagos en su mayoría. **

**-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías mostrado, madrinita?- preguntó la joven tomando entre sus manos, casi con unción, la bella alhaja.**

**-Lo reservaba para tu cumpleaños, cariño. Pero ya que has sacado el tema a colación, creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para portarlo dignamente. Sé que sabrás apreciar lo que estoy poniendo en tus manos.**

**-¡Oh sí! ¡Ya lo creo!-replicó la joven llena de alegría.- Es tan hermoso…Y lo más bello es saber que mi madre lo tuvo muy cerca de su corazón. Madrina, ¿No hay algo equivalente para mi hermano? Creo que se pondrá celoso si ve que yo me quedo con el único recuerdo material que dejó mi madre.**

**-No digas tonterías, Melanie, tu hermano es la bondad andando. Y ni siquiera puede considerarse la posibilidad de que él llevase el relicario puesto. Lo razonable es que lo tengas tú.**

**-¿Tienes algo de mi padre que pudiéramos darle a él? ¿Un reloj o alguna cosa parecida?**

**El rostro de la madrina se ensombreció.**

**-No, cariño. No conservo nada de tu padre.**

**-¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de él?**

**-Porque no conservo gratos recuerdos suyos.**

**-¿Era acaso una mala persona?-inquirió la joven.**

**-No, objetivamente hablando no puedo decir que fuera malo; simplemente no me era grato.**

**-Pero tiene que haber alguna razón por la cual no te resultase agradable…-insistió la chica.**

**-¿Puedes darme algún motivo por el cual no te gusta la ternera a la pimienta a ti?**

**-Puagh- exclamó la chica con asco.-Jamás he comprendido como pueden todos ustedes comer esa bazofia y disfrutarla.**

**-Sin embargo, la ternera es una carne de primera, siempre la condimento con pimienta de la mejor calidad y la acompaño de los guisantes y patatas más tiernos que puedo conseguir. ¿Puedes explicarme en qué radica tu disgusto?**

**-No.-reconoció la joven.-Es un gusto personal, supongo.**

**-Algo así me ocurría con tu padre. Era un buen mozo, muy inteligente y podríamos decir que hasta buena persona.- Pero a mí no me agradó nunca y no puedo explicarte el por qué. Imagino que también era un gustó personal-concluyó guiñando el ojo.**

**La joven sonrió, pero de inmediato se puso seria otra vez.**

**-Madrina- increpó- Mi padre no está muerto, ¿Verdad?**

**Rendida ante lo inevitable, Ruth Conroy no vio más camino que responder con la verdad.**

**-No cariño, no lo está.**

**-¿Por qué siempre nos dijiste lo contrario?- inquirió la joven con calma**

**-Para evitarme las incómodas preguntas que tarde o temprano me vería obligada a afrontar. **

**-Madrinita…¿También mi mamá vive?**

**Los ojos de la dama se llenaron de lágrimas.**

**-Lamentablemente no, cariño. ¡Qué más quisiera yo!**

**Melanie sintió desvanecerse el rayito de esperanza que había anidado en su corazón.**

**-Comprendo- dijo mientras enjugaba una lágrima.- ¿Al menos tienes una idea de dónde puede encontrarse mi padre ahora?**

**-No cariño, desconozco en qué parte de este ancho mundo se encuentre ahora.**

**-¿No vive en América entonces? ¿Acaso es extranjero?-inquirió la chica.**

**Dándose cuenta de que había soltado más información de lo que originalmente había pensado, Ruth Conroy decidió que era el momento de poner fin a la charla.**

**-Es un gran viajero, linda. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la cocina o la sopa se quemará y nos quedaremos sin comer. **

**La dama se ausentó dejando a Melanie sometida a profundas reflexiones mientras daba vuelta al relicario entre sus manos. Finalmente, la delicada pieza se abrió y la chica la miró por dentro ilusionada, esperando encontrar alguna miniatura de su madre. Pero lo único que había era un sedoso y rubio rizo.**

**La joven tomó entonces un travieso mechón color azabache que se escapaba de la corrección de su peinado, y juntó comparativamente el rizo materno con el propio.-Bueno- se dijo a sí misma.- Si la lógica no me engaña, mi padre debe tener el cabello oscuro. No es mucha información sobre él, pero al menos es un punto de partida.**

**Mirándola por la puerta entreabierta, Ruth Conroy casi podía leerle el pensamiento a la jovencita.**

**-Dulce criatura- se dijo llena de conmiseración- algún día tenía que llegar este momento. Lo único que espero es que tardes mucho en saber que el esposo de tu difunta madre era, igual que ella, tan rubio como el mismo sol. **

**---------------------------**

**El viento era bastante fuerte, pero el joven de largo cabello lo era todavía más. No habría en el mundo aire frío que pudiera cortarle el paso, así que se limitó a envolverse un poco más en su capa y continuó caminando; ya empezaba a oscurecer y ansiaba estar de vuelta en la comodidad de su hospedaje. Esta vez la ciudad de Chicago había sido particularmente inhospitalaria con él. De hecho, todo el tiempo tenía la ridícula sensación de que lo vigilaban. Tenía que ser ridícula porque ¿Quién podría estar interesado en seguir sus pasos?**

**Habían pasado muchos días desde su encuentro con la jovencita de los ojos encantadores, y no había tenido oportunidad de encontrársela de nuevo, pese a que había rondado reiteradamente el sitio donde habían coincidido la primera y única vez que se habían visto. Nada. Ni ella ni el misterioso galancete al que de buena gana le hubiese asentado un buen par de catorrazos bien dados por jugar con los sentimientos de aquella dulce criatura que él, Terry Grandchester, había osado ofender con sus ironías los primeros minutos del encuentro. Pensándolo mejor, debía darse de catorrazos a sí mismo por estúpido.**

**Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y era inútil llorar sobre el agua derramada. Al menos había logrado componer la situación en los últimos minutos y se habían despedido en términos amigables. Pero al parecer era un sino fatal que Terry Grandchester tuviera que lastimar a todos aquellos a quienes amaba.**

**¿Amaba? Bueno, claro que se refería a Candy y a su madre con esa frase. En cierta forma también a Susana, que evidentemente no era feliz. ¿Pero por qué la frase le nació al evocar a la hermosa desconocida, si era la primera vez en su vida que la veía? Y lo más probable era que jamás la volviese a ver. Un cierto desconsuelo le invadió al concientizarse de esa realidad. Las pérdidas parecían una norma en su vida. No quedaba más que volver a Nueva York y afrontar la vida tal como venía.**

**Una nueva ráfaga de aire, más fuerte que las otras, le golpeó el rostro, obligándole a girar de modo imprevisto. Y por más que la sombra quiso ocultarse en un callejón aledaño, Terry alcanzó a percibirle. ¡Maldición! Entonces era cierto. Alguien le vigilaba. Ni tardo ni perezoso emprendió una feroz carrera para alcanzar al extraño. Solo que aquel no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo atraparan tan fácilmente. Algo era seguro, quienquiera que lo perseguía no era un novato en la materia, sino alguien perfectamente capacitado en el arte de ocultarse, correr a toda velocidad y escurrirse con astucia por el recoveco menos pensado. Un profesional, en suma.**

**Pero Terry siempre había gozado de buena condición física. Y el intenso coraje que le provocaba saberse espiado le proveía de fuerza y resistencia para no perder de vista al desconocido. Necesitaba saber porqué estaba allí y quien lo había mandado. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos conocía Chicago como la palma de su mano, y Terry confiaba en que en algún momento aquel individuo cometiera un error que le permitiera atraparlo.**

**Sus anhelos se vieron coronados en una callejuela que parecía prolongarse girando a la derecha pero que, al llegar al extremo, se veía que la prolongación era engañosa, pues solo se extendía por un par de metros y una barda enorme impedía continuar el paso. El hombre maldijo y comenzó a trepar la barda, pero sus habilidades como escalador esta vez resultaron insuficientes. Terry logró atraparle una pierna y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el individuo, profiriendo un grito de dolor, no tuvo más remedio que ceder.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-exclamó el desconocido- ¿Romperme una pierna?**

**-Temo que las preguntas las haré yo- le aclaró Terry mientras le sujetaba de los brazos. Extrañamente, el individuo no opuso resistencia.- Quiero que me explique porque me ha estado siguiendo todos estos días.**

**-Usted se equivoca. Le he seguido hace apenas unos minutos, porque deseaba pedirle unas monedas. Pero usted me ha sorprendido antes y le vi tan furioso que abandoné todo intento de dar explicaciones y preferí huir.**

**Terry sopesó unos segundos la respuesta. Evidentemente, el extraño llevaba una indumentaria lo suficientemente presentable como para pensar que era alguien necesitado de dinero. Y esa perenne sensación de ser vigilado no hacía sino confirmar sus sospechas.**

**-Te figuras que soy estúpido ¿No es cierto?-inquirió furioso.- Tendrás que decirme toda la verdad ahora mismo; a menos que prefieras que esta fea cara que tienes quede tan deformada por los golpes que nadie pueda mirarla en adelante sin experimentar repulsión.**

**El hombre se debatió solo unos segundos. Sabía que estaba ante un formidable adversario; la forma en que le tenía sujeto y le sacudía, evidenciaba que los pleitos callejeros no le eran para nada desconocidos. Y el hecho de que no tuviera una sola cicatriz en la cara confirmaba que normalmente no era el perdedor en ellos. **

**Menos mal que había un plan emergente si una contingencia de esa magnitud se presentaba. Solo habría que adelantarlo un poco.**

**-¡Basta ya!- suplicó.- Hablaré.**

**-¡Más te vale!- rugió Terry con amenazadora voz.- Me han seguido desde que llegué a Chicago y estoy seguro de que tú tienes mucho que ver en eso. Quiero que me digas por qué.**

**-Alguien me contrató para hacerlo-respondió el otro midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.**

**-¿Alguien? ¡Eso no basta! –increpó.- Tienes qué decirme quién.**

**-U-una mujer -tartamudeó el individuo, con un miedo mitad real, mitad fingido.**

**-Lo sabía- se dijo Terry a sí mismo.¿Pero por qué diantres lo había hecho? Tenía que sacarle toda la información posible a aquel bastardo.**

**-Con que una mujer ¿Eh?-interrogó.- ¿Por casualidad fue una rubia dulce y bella?**

**-Sí- respondió de inmediato el individuo, mirando a Terry y sopesando qué posibilidades tenía de utilizar el factor sorpresa en su favor. Una nueva y más fuerte sacudida le hizo abandonar sus cavilaciones.**

**-¡El nombre!-exigió.-Ya lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de tu sucia boca.**

**Esta era la oportunidad. Esta y no otra. **

**-Es la señorita Andrew-respondió.- Candice White Andrew.**

**Terry abrió la boca con espanto, aflojando su sujeción ante el impacto de la noticia. Estaba atónito y confuso, y esto fue aprovechado por su oponente para librarse por completo del yugo y empujarlo al suelo con fuerza. Desanduvo sus pasos y corrió como nunca en su vida por la oscura callejuela, sabiendo que tal vez la vida le iba en ello.**

**Mientras tanto, el hijo de Eleanor Baker comenzó a incorporarse con dificultad, aún sin reponerse del golpe físico y mucho menos todavía del emocional que acababa de recibir. ¡Candy! ¿Por qué Candy quería seguirlo? Si una palabra suya bastaría para correr a su lado. ¿Acaso quería cerciorarse de que él cumplía su deber con Susana? ¿Le vigilaba para impedir que se echara para atrás en su compromiso? ¡Demontres! No era posible que Candy fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa ¿O sí? Esta Candy ya no sería la tarzán pecosa del colegio San Pablo. Tal vez la heredera Andrew tenía otra manera de ver la vida y el poder y la fortuna comenzaban a hacerle mella. ¡Dios Santo! No, Candy no podría cambiar nunca, tendría que seguir siendo siempre la joven alegre y sencilla que él amaba. Su recuerdo incólume era lo único que le daba fuerzas para sostenerse en la vida, y si lo perdía no tendría más camino que derrumbarse de nuevo y caer otra vez hasta el fondo de la cloaca. No podía permitirlo.**

**Finalmente logró ponerse en pie y recomponerse la capa. Comenzó a caminar con inciertos pasos, sin siquiera fijarse a dónde se dirigía. Su corazón era un mar de confusiones, de esperanzas laceradas por las filosas espinas de la duda, y, por encima de todo, de un amor doliente sofocado por la imperiosa carga del deber.**

**-Dios Santo, Candy-se dijo. –Ojalá que la vida nunca te coloque en la situación en que me ha puesto a mí. ¡Dejar el amor por el deber, y encima del sufrimiento de la renuncia, ahora cargar también con el de tu desconfianza! **

**Sumido en sus cavilaciones, no advirtió al carruaje que marchaba a toda velocidad por detrás suyo. Cuando quiso cruzar la calle sin mirar siquiera, fue demasiado tarde para que el conductor pudiera frenar del todo. El golpe físico y las intensas emociones vividas momentos antes acabaron con la poca resistencia que pudiera quedarle a su maltrecha persona. La inconsciencia fue una auténtica bendición. **

**Sobre todo porque, al despertar, unos ojos color esmeralda derramaron un baño dulce y reconfortante sobre de él.**

**-Candy…-murmuró antes de sumirse de nuevo en la oscuridad.**

**Melanie le miró con simpatía, recordando que aquel nombre ya había sido pronunciado en su primer encuentro. Al escucharlo de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse picada por la curiosidad. **

**Y de pie a su lado, Ruth Conroy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Hacía tantos años que ese nombre no se pronunciaba en casa…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desafiando al futuro**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Revelaciones**

**-¡Incompetente!**

**Los bellos y otrora dulces ojos de Susana Marlowe centelleaban de furia. Saltaba a la vista que la información que su interlocutor estaba dándole la había sacado de sus casillas. Matthwe Ledger se sentía profundamente incómodo. Casi se arrepentía de haber tenido que narrarle a la joven lo más relevante de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Chicago, pero tampoco era buena idea ocultarlo y que ella se enterase por el propio Grandchester.**

**-Lo lamento mucho, señorita Marlowe- murmuró el hombre con tono contrito.- De todas formas, la identidad de usted está a salvo y el señor Terrence se veía asombrado, pero convencido. No pareció dudar en ningún momento de la información que él cree que me extrajo a la fuerza.**

**El detective Ledger llevaba varios años en el oficio y estos le habían conferido una muy aceptable habilidad para mentir. Una cosa era que Susana Marlowe tuviera que estar enterada de las circunstancias del enfrentamiento, y otra muy distinta admitir que él, Mathew Ledger, se había jugado el todo por el todo invocando a la señorita Andrew con la esperanza secreta de que la sorpresa aturdiese lo suficiente al actor como para permitirle emprender la huída.**

**La suerte estuvo de su parte en ese momento, pero la verdad no tenía idea de si el joven le había creído; no había más remedio que brindar a la cliente una versión maquillada de los hechos. No podía admitir ante ella que si Grandchester no se hubiera sorprendido tanto y lo hubiera retenido a la fuerza, posiblemente a estas horas ya supiera toda la verdad. Y aunque él era un buen mentiroso por exigencias de la profesión, Susana Marlowe era actriz y estaba por tanto igual de acostumbrada a la mentira de lo que podía estarlo él. También había sido ese su modo de vida, al menos hasta antes de su desafortunado accidente. Ledger tenía puestas sus esperanzas en que el tiempo que la joven llevaba alejada de las tablas hubiese menguado su habilidad para detectar que su interlocutor no era sincero.**

**-A Terry no se le debió decir lo de Candy hasta que hubiera vuelto a Nueva York-explicó la joven un poco más calmada. Y Ledger supo que sí le había creído. –Su descuido me obligará a cambiar todos mis planes.**

**-Usted sabe que no hubiera recurrido a esto si no hubiera sido estrictamente necesario. El señor Grandchester no es como la gente a la que vigilo habitualmente. Es mucho más perceptivo y ágil. Con todo respeto, es evidente que no es ajeno al movimiento en los bajos mundos. **

**-Realmente no lo sé-respondió la joven.-Hay muchas cosas de Terry que yo ignoro. Y cuento con usted para enterarme de ellas. **

**Mathew Ledger tragó saliva antes de terciar:**

**-Hasta el momento se ha comportado de un modo irreprochable.**

**Susana Marlowe introdujo un papel con instrucciones y un fajo de billetes en un sobre que cerró con displicencia. Jugó un rato con el mismo antes de extendérselo a su interlocutor.**

**-Le creo, señor Ledger.- Y añadió pensativa:-Desafortunadamente, no me basta con eso. **

**---------------------------------------**

**-¡Caramba, Candy!- exclamó Albert sonriente.- En verdad no llevas mucho equipaje para todo el tiempo que estaremos fuera. Creo que la mochila que usaba en mis tiempos en África estaba mejor equipada.**

**-La joven miró su pequeña valija con desasosiego.**

**-Olvidas que no tengo trabajo y que aquí llevo una vida muy sencilla. No hace falta gran cosa para estar a gusto en el Hogar de Pony; y aunque me hiciese, no tendría dinero para comprarlo.**

**Albert colocó la pequeña valija en la parte trasera del auto y miró a su joven pupila. Pese al dejo de tristeza casi permanente de su mirada, lucía radiante.**

**-Candy ¿Por qué no has querido aceptar el dinero que te envié con George?**

**-Eso es muy fácil de adivinar. No me lo he ganado, Albert.**

**-Si ese es el problema, puedo ayudarte a conseguir una buena colocación. Te aseguro que ni los Leagan ni nadie se atreverán a sabotear tus empleos sabiendo que tienes mi respaldo irrestricto.**

**Candy lo miró con agradecimiento y le tendió ambas manos, que el joven tomó entre las suyas. Un estremecimiento le recorrió hasta la médula, pero la jovencita no se percató de ello. **

**-Albert, yo no me cansaré nunca de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero tienes que permitir que yo recorra mi propio camino sin ayuda.**

**Los ojos de ambos se encontraron mientras él respondía:**

**-¿Y cuando comenzará ese recorrido?**

**Con gesto travieso, la chica soltó sus manos y emprendió una veloz carrera hacia el Padre Árbol. **

**-¡Ha empezado ahora!- exclamó mientras avanzaba velozmente.- Alcánzame si puedes.**

**De inmediato, William Albert Andrew, heredero de toda una tradición en materia bancaria y de negocios, se despojó del baño de formalidad que los días en Chicago le habían conferido y echó a correr tras la grácil jovencita hasta alcanzarla en el inicio del ascenso. Una vez allí, ambos escalaron al árbol robusto y añoso que había apadrinado a tantos niños de aquel orfanato.**

**-Candy- se dijo el joven a sí mismo.- quiero darte la seguridad que durante años has podido hallar solamente en este sitio. Quiero ser tu fortaleza, tu refugio…y todo lo que tú me permitas ser.**

**Tan ensimismado se hallaba en sus reflexiones, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica le tomaba considerable ventaja hasta que la oyó gritar a todo pulmón desde arriba.**

**-Gané- exclamó triunfante la chica, sentándose en una sólida y acogedora rama de la cual quedaba libre buena parte aún. Una parte que parecía invitar al joven rubio para tomar asiento a su lado.**

**Incapaz de resistirse a aquella muda invitación, el muchacho se acomodó en el espacio que el destino le había reservado. Los recuerdos de aquel lejano día de campo en el que había conminado a Candy a compartir emparedados, alegrías y tristezas, le invadieron irremisiblemente. Era muy poco lo que habían compartido a últimas fechas. **

**-¿Ya tienes pensado a dónde viajaremos?-preguntó Candy con curiosidad.- Yo tenía pensado ir a Chicago a pasar las navidades, pero no tenía previsto que vinieras tan pronto. George me sorprendió mucho con su telegrama. Te confieso que no tenía contemplado pasar una temporada muy larga conviviendo con la señora Elroy.**

**-Debes recordar llamarla tía abuela, Candy- le corrigió Albert con una enorme y ligeramente burlona sonrisa.- Y creéme que yo tampoco tenía contemplado que conviviera con nosotros mucho tiempo, habida cuenta que después de lo ocurrido con Neal, ustedes no quedaron en los mejores términos.**

**-¡Ya lo creo!- asintió la chica.**

**-Patty y su abuela han pasado una temporada en Chicago, y de hecho solo esperan verte unos días para emprender la marcha a Florida. Como la tía se quejaba mucho de que el clima de Chicago le empeoraba los reumas, ellas le sugirieron adelantar su acostumbrado viaje invernal a Florida, y partir junto con ellas. Cuando llegué todo parecía indicar que la tía iba a aceptar la propuesta y espero que no se retracte. Si así fuera, los que adelantaremos el viaje seremos nosotros. **

**-¿Y a dónde tienes pensado ir?-insistió la joven.**

**Albert calló sus planes, temeroso de que la chica se negase a salir del hogar de Pony si conocía sus verdaderas intenciones.**

**-No estoy seguro aún, Candy. Primero hay unos pendientes para aclarar con Arhie, ya sabes; y después…estoy seguro que el destino nos tiene reservada una enorme sorpresa.**

**Candy tendió la mano al joven, emocionada ante la perspectiva. Esta vez la sensación que invadió a Albert fue muy distinta a la anterior. Se parecía un poco al miedo. Apretó la mano de la chica para desechar su inquietud pero no lo logró. Y si hubiese sabido lo que Agnes Elroy tenía reservado para todos hubiera sentido francamente escalofríos.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, pero Patricia O'Brien no tenía sueño. La lectura siempre había significado para ella un placer, pero ahora además era un magnífico refugio y un excelente bálsamo para el dolor. No importaba que los ojos le ardiesen y la cabeza le doliera: era mucho peor cuando le dolía el corazón.**

**El otoño comenzaba y Patty sabía que no podría continuar mucho más tiempo en Chicago. Aquella mansión que la abuela había rentado debía entregarse a fines de mes, y ambas volverían a Florida, donde Patty se preparaba para ejercer la docencia el día de mañana. El clima cálido y soleado de allá, así como sus ocupaciones y estudios le hacían mucho bien a su ánimo, que en Chicago se tornaba nostálgico y doliente. Pero no podía evitar seguir viniendo, porque era su única oportunidad de estar en contacto con sus amigas. Y la perspectiva de ver a Candy la alegraba mucho. Annie le había comentado de los planes de Albert para llevar a la joven a casa de la señora Elroy, y Patty solo esperaba la oportunidad de convivir unos días con ella para preparar las valijas y emprender el viaje de vuelta.**

**La muerte de Stear había matado también una parte de su corazón, y ella estaba convencida de que esa parte jamás resucitaría, del mismo modo que el joven tampoco podría hacerlo. Si nadie la había enamorado antes del joven Cornwell, menos sucedería eso ahora, en que ella misma parecía llevar puesto un letrero de "prohibido acercarse". Después de todo, tal vez no estaba hecha para el amor. Y si Candy podía prescindir del matrimonio consagrándose al trabajo ¿Por qué no iba a poder ella también hacerlo? Desde luego, era mejor eso que vivir como Annie, cifrando el futuro en la decisión de otra persona que ni siquiera era seguro que la amase. Con seguridad la docencia no le traería tantos problemas a ella como los que Archie le daba a su amiga.**

**Alguien debía llamar al orden al joven Cornwell, y ciertamente Annie no era la persona apropiada para ello. Tal vez Albert o la señora Elroy, pero nadie parecía animarse a dar el paso definitivo. El primero porque respetaba demasiado la vida ajena, y la segunda…bueno, ciertamente la señora Elroy no solía distinguirse por su tacto a la hora de interferir en la vida de los demás. Visto así, era extraño que la anciana no hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto todavía. Tal vez tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.**

**Abrumada ante sus cavilaciones, Patty decidió retirarse a su dormitorio. Colocó el libro en el travesaño inferior de la mesita de junto a la mecedora y se encaminó cansinamente a la alcoba. Al pasar frente a la habitación de su abuela, le llamó la atención no escuchar sus característicos ronquidos. Queriendo cerciorarse de que la anciana estaba bien, abrió con suavidad la puerta, deslizándose con sigilo en el cuarto para no despertarla.**

**Pero no había nadie a quien despertar. La abuela no estaba en cama. ¡Dios Santo! ¿En qué lío estaría metida la anciana? ¿Es que acaso ni en vacaciones podría disfrutar de unos días en reposo y sin preocupaciones? Eran más de las tres de la mañana y la cama estaba vacía, pero sin tender. Patty había pasado la velada tan absorta en su lectura y sus cavilaciones que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había salido de la casa la anciana. Dando media vuelta, la joven retomó el camino a la mecedora y se arrellanó allí, en espera de que la excursión nocturna terminara. Sabía que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño con la preocupación.**

**-Abuela, abuela…-se dijo con angustia- ¿Dónde podrás estar a estas horas de la madrugada?**

**---------------------------------------**

**-Aquí, hijo, aquí estoy-dijo la anciana- mira hacia abajo y me encontrarás.**

**Archibald Cornwell ahogó un bostezo y fijó la vista en la anciana. Aún estaba medio dormido, y un tanto molesto y preocupado por la interrupción de sus sueños. Como pudo fijó la vista hacia quien le hablaba desde la terraza que había bajo su ventana. Era una rolliza viejecita y su imagen se le hizo conocida. ¡Claro! ¡Era la abuela de Patty! Archie se había enterado por Annie de que la anciana y su nieta estaban pasando una temporada en Chicago, pero no había encontrado el tiempo para hacerles una visita. Tal vez pronto se marcharían y venía a despedirse pero…¡Qué diablos! Era de madrugada. Con seguridad que no eran horas para visitas sociales, ni siquiera si el motivo era una despedida. Comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez Patty no se encontraba bien.**

**-¿Pasa algo malo, abuela?**

**-Nada excesivamente malo, en realidad, pero necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes bajar?**

**-¡Pero abuela! Es de madrugada y el viento sopla bastante fuerte. ¿Es indispensable que hablemos ahora?**

**-¿Te parece que una anciana de ochenta años te vendría a pedir a estas horas el favor de tu atención si no fuera indispensable?**

**-P-perdón -balbuceó Archie confundido.-Saldré en un instante.**

**-Eso está mucho mejor. Y si en vez de salir me invitas a pasar, mis viejos huesos te lo agradecerán.**

**-Sí claro. Bajaré en un instante.**

**Segundos después, la abuela entraba a la tibia antesala del dormitorio del muchacho. Había varios portarretratos con la imagen de Stear, distribuídos en las paredes, el secreter y el juguetero austriaco de caoba. Era evidente que el muchacho recordaba con mucho cariño al hermano fallecido. Quizá tanto como lo hacía Patty, aunque de una forma más relajada y menos dañina. **

**-Perdone que no le ofrezca un poco de té caliente, pero a estas horas ya duerme la servidumbre.**

**La anciana sonrió para sus adentros. Claro que la servidumbre estaría dormida pero ¿Es que un chico de poco más de veinte años, bueno, sano y entero, no podía ser capaz de dirigirse a la cocina y procurarse agua caliente por sí mismo? Realmente Annie no estaba haciendo ninguna adquisición extraordinaria.**

**-No te preocupes, hijo. Puedo prescindir del té. Necesito hablarte de una visita que recibió mi nieta hace unos cuantos días.**

**-¿Quién la visitó?-preguntó el joven, más por educación que por verdadera curiosidad.**

**-Tu novia-respondió la dama.**

**-¡Oh!-exclamó con desencanto.- ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario que Annie visite a Patty? Parece algo muy razonable, siendo ellas tan amigas.**

**-Sin duda. Casi tanto como lo hubiera sido recibir una visita tuya considerando la relación que había entre Patty y tu hermano.**

**-Yo…-titubeó- he estado muy ocupado…en la empresa-añadió enseguida.**

**-No dudo que hayas estado ocupadísimo Archie, aunque no creo que la empresa tenga gran cosa qué ver con ello. **

**-¡Abuela!-reclamó.- Es verdad que no he hecho gala de buena educación, pero no creo que eso amerite un reproche en estas circunstancias.**

**-Archie querido, no te preocupes que no vengo a echarte en cara nada de eso. Yo prefiero recibir pocas visitas impulsadas por el cariño, que muchas para hacer honor a la buena educación. Pero es de otra cosa de lo que yo te vengo a hablar.**

**El joven había pasado desde la turbación hasta el declarado sonrojo con los comentarios de la anciana, y no atinó a hacer comentario alguno. Se limitó a tragar saliva.**

**-Como te decía, tu novia fue a visitar a mi nieta en días pasados. Y la cosa no tendría nada de extraordinario de no ser por el hecho de que, creyéndome dormida, se les ocurrió hablar un poco sobre ti.**

**Archie comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Sabría Annie que sus afectos estaban inclinándose hacia otro lado? ¿Lo sabrían los padres de Annie también? ¿Y Patty? ¿Qué pensarían todos de él?**

**-Debo aclarar- comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz- que Annie y yo…no somos novios…-la cara de la anciana se transformó y Archie se apresuró a añadir…formalmente…todavía.**

**La abuela escuchó aquellas frases entrecortadas y su rostro se convirtió en un poema que reflejaba todos los sentimientos que aquella retahíla de justificaciones le inspiraba. Para esas alturas, Archie se sentía tan degradado, que estaba seguro que la anciana no sentía hacia su persona mas que un profundo desprecio. Casi tan hondo como el que él estaba sintiendo por sí mismo.**

**Sin embargo, pasado el primer momento de sorpresa por las frases del joven, la abuela se sintió invadida por una profunda conmiseración. Evidentemente el chico no amaba a Annie. Y si la amaba, no se había percatado aún de ello.**

**-¿Sabes Archie? Annie le comentaba a Patty de la fuerte presión que su madre ejerce sobre ella para que te impulse a formalizar el compromiso. Y aunque a estas alturas y después del tiempo que llevas cortejándola, lo natural es que ya hubiesen llegado a algo serio, ella se niega a forzarte a nada. Ni siquiera se atreve a sugerirte lo que, vistas las circunstancias, tendría el derecho de imponerte.**

**-Yo…lo siento. En verdad que lo siento mucho. No estaba consciente de que ella tuviera problemas con sus padres por ese motivo.**

**-Bueno, convendrás conmigo en que es razonable que ambos se preocupen por el bienestar emocional de su hija…y por su buen nombre también. **

**-Le juro que jamás he pensado en dañarla en ese sentido.**

**-Ni en ningún otro. Yo te creo. Pero ambos se desenvuelven en un círculo en el que hay ciertas normas no escritas, y ciertos plazos sobreentendidos. Y sin embargo…**

**-Sin embargo…¿Qué?-inquirió el joven al ver que la mujer se interrumpía.**

**-Todavía no han llegado tan lejos que la cosa no tenga remedio, Archie. Creo que si no te sientes capaz de afrontar el compromiso, es mejor que te retires ahora y no cuando las cosas hayan llegado a un punto de no retorno. Un punto en el que si decides no seguir, saldrán muy maltrechos los Britter, los Cornwell y los mismos Andrew.**

**Archie meditó unos instantes. Pero permaneció callado.**

**-Si tú pones fin ahora –continuó la dama,- bastará con que hagas alguna calaverada más o menos sonora para que parezca que es Annie quien te da calabazas. Y puesto que no media entre ustedes todavía un compromiso formal, no habrá mayores consecuencias. Finalmente Annie es joven, bella y rica. Si hay algo que no va a faltarle son pretendientes. ¡Se la disputarán!**

**Sin proponérselo, la anciana tocó uno de los puntos flacos de Archie: la vanidad. Si perdía a Annie sus sentimientos no sufrirían mayores consecuencias, pero su amor propio sí. Sabía que la anciana tenía razón cuando argumentaba que a la chica no le faltarían candidatos en busca de su mano; no era tan ingenuo que no hubiese captado las miradas de envidia que posaban sobre él muchos galancetes cuando desfilaba con la jovencita por los salones elegantes de Chicago. Eso era algo que difícilmente sucedería con Melanie. Claro que era linda, pero carecía de la educación, elegancia y refinamiento que caracterizaban a su novia. Mely,-como cariñosamente la llamaba Archie- era alegre, espontánea, decidida y bastante despreocupada del qué dirán, como él mismo había podido constatar. Melanie era como Candy, con la diferencia de que la primera sí le amaba. Lo suficiente como para haber permitido un beso en la boca, algo que no había podido obtener de Annie en larguísimos meses de cortejo.**

**Annie se hubiera felicitado a sí misma si hubiera sabido que su pudor y timidez habían actuado en ese momento como acicate en el ánimo de su novio para aferrarse a una relación en la cual Archie demostraba que su debilidad por sentirse admirado y envidiado era tanto o más fuerte que su necesidad de amar y ser correspondido. Las últimas palabras de la abuela de Patty terminaron por convencerlo:**

**-¿Sabes Archie? Mi matrimonio fue arreglado por mis padres cuando yo era muy joven. Apenas si tuve oportunidad de conocer a mi prometido antes de contraer matrimonio y mucho menos de enamorarme previamente de él. Y sin embargo, fui muy feliz a su lado.**

**Listo. Sentencia dictada. Si algo faltaba para animarlo a tomar la decisión de una vez por todas, las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas. Claro que sentiría perder a Melanie. Algo se le quebraba en el corazón al pensar en que perdería para siempre a la chica y que, además, le causaría a ella un dolor muy profundo. Pero lo sublimó rápidamente argumentándose que ambos eran muy jóvenes, tenían poco tiempo de conocerse y seguramente podrían superarlo. Y aunque el espíritu esté pronto a reclamar lo que le corresponde, a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes la carne es absolutamente débil.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Aún no se lo había dicho al doctor, pero hacía varios días que la escena de la silla se repetía constantemente, mostrando algún progreso entre un intento y otro. Todavía no lograba algo tan extraordinario como caminar pero al menos no se caía y, por el contrario, lograba sostenerse sobre ambas piernas durante algunos segundos. Al principio lo hacía sosteniéndose del respaldo de la silla, pero a fuerza de insistir ya había logrado conservar la fortaleza y el equilibrio desprendiéndose de toda fuente de apoyo que no fueran sus piernas. Claro que eran brevísimos instantes, pero al ser el primer logro que conseguía sin ayuda de nadie el joven se sentía más que satisfecho.**

**Era una gran ventaja que las personas que lo cuidaban, acostumbrados a verlo dormido gran parte del día, no se hubiesen percatado de la caída ocurrida días antes, cuando realizó su primer intento para ponerse de pie. Era terrible recordar los resultados; se había desplomado sobre el piso con todo y la silla que usaba como apoyo, quedando inconsciente durante sabrá Dios cuanto rato. Cuando al fin despertó, echó cuentas de que no podría faltar mucho rato para que le trajeran la cena, y vino la parte más terrible de todas: levantarse y levantar a la silla. Invirtió más de media hora en lograrlo y cuando terminó se sentía tan agotado que cayó profundamente dormido y ni siquiera despertó cuando finalmente la bandeja del ágape llegó. **

**Fieles a las instrucciones médicas, la escasa servidumbre, compuesta de un matrimonio de edad madura, le dejaban descansar todo lo que él quisiera. Después de todo, era un trabajo relativamente descansado porque el chico apenas si daba molestias. Y aunque a veces trataban de hacerle compañía para distraerle, el joven se mostraba tan hosco que acababan por desistir de sus buenas intenciones. Siempre era educado, correcto y, en la medida de lo posible, también amable. Pero no sociable, eso sí no. Quizá el único que podría vanagloriarse de haber obtenido su confianza y también un poco de su amistad, había sido el médico. De modo que el matrimonio había optado por cumplir con sus labores esenciales y no ir un ápice más allá de lo que sus obligaciones dictaban para el mínimo bienestar del muchacho. Después de todo ya hablaba; si deseaba algo bien podía pedirlo. ¿Qué objeto tiene ofrecer algo que siempre será rechazado? Era mucho mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.**

**El chico se sentía satisfecho de esta actitud; detestaba otras visitas que no fueran la del médico. No tenía ganas de ponerse a charlar con otras personas que no parecían comprender mínimamente el trance tan espantoso que estaba pasando, y a las que, por otra parte, apenas les entendía lo que decían. . Se preguntaba si así se sentiría con respecto a su familia cuando esta por fin llegara. Salvo el idioma, le parecían que en lo demás serían más parecidos a la servidumbre que al médico. Y eso si finalmente podían acudir, porque la guerra no facilitaría mucho el encuentro. Mejor. Si más tardaban, menos posibilidades habría de que lo encontraran convertido en el lamentable despojo que hoy era. Tenía un firme objetivo en la mente: lograr caminar para cuando ellos estuviesen en Berna. No era algo fácil de conseguir pero tenía fe en poder lograrlo. Ya había conseguido mucho, comparando a como se encontraba al principio de haber recuperado la conciencia. Y si le ponía ganas estaba seguro de que lograría llegar aún más lejos. Lo que no sabía era para qué. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**-¿Todos los encargos listos, George?- preguntó Albert.**

**-Temo que no. Lakewood no se distingue precisamente por estar bien surtido. Lo lamento, hubiera querido conseguir todo lo que usted y la señorita Candy me pidieron para dejar en el hogar de Pony, pero apenas he podido surtir un poco más de la mitad de las cosas.**

**-Uhmmm-murmuró Albert descontento.- Realmente pensé que podríamos hacer algo más por estas buenas mujeres y por los niños. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no vas hasta Sheridan? Está bastante cerca de aquí y creo que es más grande y mejor surtido que Lakewood.**

**-S-sheridan- balbuceó George titubeante…-pues…no, no lo había considerado. No creo que sea buena idea ir hasta Sheridan considerando que mañana emprenderemos el camino hacia Chicago.**

**Albert estudió la cara de George. Era de piedra, como siempre, pero esta vez algo le traicionaba: se le había ido el color.**

**-George ¿Por qué no me dices la razón por la que no quieres ir a Sheridan?**

**-Insisto en que no es buena idea exponer el auto en un mal camino, cuando estamos a tan solo un día de regreso a casa- respondió tratando de sobreponerse a los nervios y recuperar el aplomo. Lo cual logró bastante bien, pero no tanto como para que Albert, que llevaba años conviviendo con él no se percatara de lo ocurrido.**

**-Y yo insisto en que dejes de buscar excusas y me digas francamente qué es lo que pasa. Si lo haces prometo no insistir más con tu ida a Sheridan. Lo de menos es que vaya yo; hasta podría pedirle a Candy que me acompañe.**

**-En ese caso, aprontaré el auto para su partida.**

**-No tan fácil, George querido- le detuvo Albert con una sonrisa.- Aun no me has confiado el motivo por el que Sheridan te pone tan nervioso. Yo te he confiado muchas cosas…quizá hasta demasiadas. De modo que espero, aunque sea por única vez en la vida, un poco de reciprocidad.**

**-Tal vez sea mejor que lo saque de una vez-concedió George finalmente.- Hace años, bastantes años, pasé una temporada en Lakewood con su padre. Una temporada razonablemente larga. Y un poco aburrida, justo es decirlo. De modo que el señor William, dándose cuenta de que el pabellón de caza no era la cosa más entretenida para mí, comenzó a dejarme ir a Sheridan uno o dos días por semana para que me entretuviese un poco. Era un pueblo mucho más animado y conocí…a alguien.**

**-¡Vaya! ¿Un viejo amor, George? Esa sí que es noticia. Casi pensé que eras misógino.**

**George quiso esbozar una sonrisa que degeneró en una mueca muy ilustrativa de la poca gracia que el comentario le había hecho. Finalmente prosiguió:**

**-Era una mujer extraordinaria; muy parecida a…a alguien a quien yo una vez había creído amar. Después de conocerla me di cuenta de que nunca había sentido nada parecido… y también de que nunca podría amar a nadie más que a ella. Fue un golpe muy duro.**

**-¿Por qué te resignaste a perderla?-preguntó Albert con curiosidad**

**-Estaba perdida de origen. Era casada.**

**La boca de Albert se abrió con presteza, pero enseguida recapacitó y la cerró de nuevo. Tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero no se atrevía a enunciarla. George la intuyó y, considerando lo bastante lejos que ya habían llegado las cosas, no vio objeto en callar lo que faltaba.**

**-Si pensaba preguntarme hasta que punto llegaron las cosas, la respuesta es justo la que está imaginando. Hasta el punto más lejos al que hubieran podido llegar. Excepto porque al final ella recapacitó y, aunque el esposo estaba ausente, no quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para huir conmigo. Decidió permanecer allí a esperar su regreso y confiarse a él implorando su perdón. En ese entonces su padre dio la voz de marcha y yo ya no volví a saber más de ella.**

**-¿Cómo es que no regresaste?**

**-La distancia me hizo mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Ella sabía que si su esposo la rechazaba siempre podría comunicarse conmigo y yo acudiría de inmediato a buscarla. Nunca me llamó, señal de que se reconciliaron. Y dado que tenía dos hijos pequeños, creo que la decisión que tomó, por dolorosa que me resultara, fue la correcta.**

**-¡Vaya! ¿Quién dijera que tu amor de juventud es precisamente del pueblo de Harold? ¡Las coincidencias que tiene la vida!**

**-¿Quieres decir que Harold Bingley es de Sheridan?**

**-Desde luego. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?**

**-¡Bingley! Y de Sheridan ¡Oh Dios!- dijo George consternado apretando el paso para alejarse de Albert.**

**-¿A dónde vas, George?**

**-Debo marcharme, Albert. Estaré de vuelta en la madrugada o mañana por la mañana para la vuelta a Chicago. Perdona pero tengo que irme y no puedo decir nada más. Traeré tus encargos si puedo.**

**George se alejo a toda velocidad y Albert se quedó mirándolo estupefacto. A estas alturas, los encargos eran lo que menos le importaba.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Con apetito voraz, Terry se apresuró a tomar otro bocado del exquisito cordero en salsa de menta. En los últimos tiempos comía cualquier cosa que hubiese disponible en los ensayos, o almorzaba en compañía de Susana y su madre, en cuyo caso, por buenas que fuesen las viandas, nunca le dejaban buen sabor de boca. De modo que cuando Ruth Conroy le alargó la delicada salsera de porcelana, vestigio de pasadas glorias, el joven no vaciló en cubrir generosamente la rebanada de cordero que aún le quedaba en el plato. ¡Qué agradable era comer así! Rodeado del ambiente familiar del que él siempre había carecido, y donde todos se mostraban cordiales y obsequiosos no solo para con él, que finalmente era un invitado, sino entre ellos mismos. Jamás había vivido algo similar con ninguno de sus padres y acababa de descubrir que la sensación le era muy grata. Ahora entendía por qué Candy amaba tanto el Hogar de Pony y no había podido acoplarse a la pomposa familia Andrew.**

**-Cocina usted delicioso, Señora Conroy- dijo zalameramente el joven mientras engullía un generoso bocado y alargaba la mano hacia la cesta del pan. **

**-Gracias joven, es usted muy amable.- respondió la dama, hinchándose como un pavo real.- Es una pena que Melanie no piense lo mismo. Cuando la comida no le agrada, toma la ración de un pajarillo.**

**Melanie se sonrojó al sentirse el centro de la atención en la mesa; el extraño- que a estas alturas del partido ya había dejado de ser tal,- le resultaba sumamente simpático; sin embargo, no se sentía todavía demasiado en confianza con él; la idea de intimar un poco con una persona tan agradable y sencilla era tentadora, aún más lo era viendo lo bien que él se había acoplado con su familia y viceversa. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la forma tan singular en que se habían conocido parecía ponerle una especie de freno a la cordialidad que, en otras circunstancias, tal vez sí hubiera podido brindarle. Terry estaba conciente de ello y lo aceptaba, reprochándose a sí mismo la reserva de la joven, tanto más que él se sabía culpable de buena parte de la misma por sus atrevidos comentarios el día en que trabaron relación por vez primera.**

**Ruth Conroy, por el contrario, sentía una explosión de maternal entusiasmo ante la idea de que la relación entre su ahijada y el muchacho tuviera visos de progresar en el futuro. Era evidente que el chico era de buena cuna, y ella deseaba que Melanie encontrara en el futuro un buen partido que la colocase en una posición decorosa. No es que fueran pobres, claro que no. Pero todos habían conocido mejores días. Todos menos Melanie, que desde que tenía uso de razón no recordaba sino estrecheces. ¿Acaso un joven apuesto y acomodado no sería una buena compensación? **

**El destino había querido que el carruaje en el que viajaban su hijo y su ahijada hubiera atropellado al muchacho después de haber sufrido un asalto, según él mismo había referido. Siendo el hijo de Ruth, médico practicante, su primera intención había sido trasladarlo al hospital, pero cambió de opinión cuando notó que su prima lo conocía. Y viendo que en realidad la cosa no era más grave que una inconsciencia transitoria producto del golpe, ambos decidieron de común acuerdo trasladarlo a su hogar. **

**En el momento, a Ruth no le hizo la menor gracia la idea de un extraño atropellado e inconsciente en su acogedora salita. Pero el corazón se le ablandó un poco al ver lo apuesto que era el muchacho; su postura mejoró todavía más al ver la buena calidad de las vestiduras y terminó por ceder cuando Melanie le explicó que ella ya conocía al joven, pues un día la había rescatado de un ingrato encuentro cuando se encontraba en el camino de regreso a casa. Lo cual no era exactamente verdad, pero tampoco era completamente mentira.**

**Cuando el joven volvió en sí, lo primero que vio fue el lindo rostro de Melanie, con sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda posados sobre de él. Y entonces, el chico profirió un nombre que la dejó helada: Candy. Claro que todo podía ser una simple coincidencia…pero también podía no serlo. Él había dicho ese nombre mientras miraba a Melanie, lo cual le hacía pensar que algún parecido físico le había hecho invocarla. Dios…¿Y si este joven era un ángel que el cielo le enviaba para conocer el paradero de Candy? No podía dejarlo ir de allí sin estar segura. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para subsanar una imperdonable omisión cometida muchos años antes. **

**De modo que al día siguiente, cuando el joven sugirió que ya se encontraba lo bastante repuesto como para regresar a su alojamiento, Ruth Conroy le insistió para que cambiase la frialdad de su cuarto de hotel por la calidez de su hogar; la soledad por la compañía de su familia, y la muy próxima partida a Nueva York por unos cuantos días más en la hermosa ciudad de Chicago.**

**Y, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Terry Grandchester no vaciló en aceptar las propuestas con el mayor agrado. **

**--------------------------------------------**

**George se introdujo por una oscura callejuela. Llevaba años sin transitar por ahí, pero era su única esperanza de encontrar a Constance. Aquella mujer nunca le había sido simpática, pero no había nadie más que pudiera proporcionarle información.**

**En la calleja, un tipo de muy mala catadura le salió al paso.**

**-¿Qué se te perdió por acá, amigo?**

**-Estoy buscando a Constance Clark. Solo que no puedo recordar la casa. ¿Puede ayudarme?**

**El individuo soltó una estentórea carcajada y señaló una vieja casucha que lucía totalmente abandonada.**

**-Es aquella-dijo.-Pero no le aconsejo llegar hasta allá-añadió al ver a George encaminarse velozmente.-Hace muchos años que la zorra dejó de vivir allí.**

**George ignoró el despreciativo comentario e inquirió:**

**-¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarla?**

**-¡Seguro!-respondió el malviviente.-Solo que toda información tiene un precio.**

**George extrajo unas monedas del bolsillo y se las tendió al hombre. Este se apresuró a tomarlas, casi temiendo que su suerte se desvaneciera.**

**-¿Sabe la ubicación del costurero comunal? Constance vive en la casa de al lado. No le será difícil ubicarla porque tiene tres torrecillas truncas y una antigua campana de bronce.**

**George recordaba perfectamente el costurero, afuera del cual muchas veces había esperado a Catherine Bingley en el pasado. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué Constance Clark vivía en la nada modesta casa de al lado.**

**-¿Esa propiedad no pertenecía a Edward Bingley?**

**-¡Vaya, pues sí que conoce usted el pueblo!-dijo el hombre examinándole con detenimiento, aunque sin dar señales de reconocerlo.-En efecto, esa propiedad es del viejo y bruto Ed.**

**-¿Qué hace Constance allá?**

**-Ed la deja vivir en "agradecimiento" a ciertos dudosos servicios que el pueblo dice que Constance le prestó en el pasado.**

**George se moría por saber qué clase de servicios, pero había otra cosa de la que tenía más urgencia por enterarse.**

**-¿Y está de acuerdo Catherine Bingley en que su esposo haya favorecido de esa manera a la señorita Clark?**

**El individuo soltó otra carcajada.**

**-¡La señorita Clark!- se burló.- Vaya manera de nombrar a la zorra. En todo caso, la pobre Catherine ya no puede opinar nada al respecto. Lleva suficientes años y metros bajo tierra como para poder decir nada sobre nadie. **

**George palideció intensamente.**

**-¿Quiere decir que está…muerta?**

**-Desde luego. –aclaró el hombre.-Muchos años debe usted tener sin venir al pueblo para no estar enterado. Eso pasó hace casi diecisiete años.**

**George se quedó petrificado. Ella había muerto menos de un año después de que él se marchara. ¿Y de qué habría podido morir alguien que era la viva imagen de la salud? ¿Al menos habría estado acompañada por su esposo y en buenos términos con él? Ansiaba averiguar eso y más, pero al mismo tiempo tenía terror de seguir preguntado y llevarse nuevas sorpresas ingratas. Su interlocutor miraba su afectación con malsana curiosidad. Al fin, George venció su resistencia y enunció la primera de las preguntas:**

**-¿Sabe usted de que falleció la señora Bingley?**

**-Naturalmente. No se hablaba de otra cosa en el pueblo. Murió al dar a luz a una niña ilegítima**

**----------------------------------------**

**.Mientras el esposo de Ruth vivía, ella y su hijo gozaban no solo de comodidad, sino de holgura. Pero cuando él falleció, la pensión recibida redujo su calidad de vida a una medianía decorosa; y esa medianía se había hecho más apretada cuando los dos huerfanitos de madre llegaron a vivir con ellos. No era lo mismo alimentar dos bocas que cuatro, y el vestuario y la educación de tres criaturas eran una auténtica sangría. De modo que Ruth Conroy decidió prescindir de la vida social para que todos pudieran usar un vestuario más modesto y menos variado; vestuario confeccionado por ella misma en la medida de lo posible. Cada uno de los varones tenía solo un traje para salir, confeccionado por un buen sastre, y las camisas y pantalones del diario eran confeccionados por ella en las horas que le robaba al descanso. Los chicos acudían a una modesta escuela estatal y Melanie había sido instruida por ella misma, ante la imposibilidad de costearle un colegio para señoritas; eso, por otro lado, solucionaba el problema del vestuario de la chica. Sin colegio y sin vida social, Melanie se contentaba con su sencillo vestuario que Ruth le diseñaba con el mayor esmero y la mejor gracia que las modestas telas permitían. Y siendo la niña inteligente y habilidosa, pronto aprendió a colaborar en la realización de sus atuendos, revelándose en ella un arte primoroso. Ruth pensaba que, si las cosas se ponían difíciles algún día, la joven podría ganarse la vida como modista. Pero no mientras ella pudiese evitarlo.**

**A menudo la señora Conroy se preguntaba si no habría ella sacrificado en exceso el bienestar de su hijo en pro de dar una vida familiar a sus ahijados. Pero la verdad era que Arthur jamás emitió queja alguna y siempre vio a los chicos como si fueran parte de la familia. Además, cuando la situación financiera se hizo crítica, Ruth Conroy había actuado con entera justicia.**

**Ese momento había llegado unos años atrás; cuando Arthur confió a su madre que deseaba estudiar medicina. ¿Cómo poder torcerle la vocación porque no había dinero en las talegas? Y menos aún considerando que ella las había vaciado en aras de una buena causa. ¿Y la causa de su hijo? ¿Acaso era menos buena? No, claro que no. Los chicos ya no eran tan chicos…ellos comprenderían.**

**Y comprendieron. Harold fue retirado de la escuela y comenzó a capacitarse como ayudante de tenedor de libros en una prestigiosa casa comercial dedicada a la importación de textiles; muy poco ganaba, pero como sus jornadas laborales eran extenuantes, tenía derecho a pasar dos veces al día al comedor de los obreros. No eran los mejores manjares, ciertamente, pero para Ruth implicaba un gasto menos y una modestísima entrada extra.**

**Melanie también hizo su contribución. Dado que era extremadamente habilidosa en las labores de costura, entusiasmó a la señora Conroy para que ambas unieran sus talentos y montaran un modestísimo taller de costura. Ruth, que no quería ver trabajando a su ahijada a menos que no hubiese más opción, se resistía heroicamente pero acabó por sucumbir ante el entusiasmo de la jovencita. De modo que mientras Ruth cortaba y cosía, Melanie se encargaba de diseñar, bordar y ejecutar los acabados más finos con admirable talento. Y entre dares y avatares, el dinero para que Arthur Conroy estudiara medicina pudo ser reunido. **

**La chica recordaba esa etapa de su vida con gran cariño. Por sus manos pasaban telas que ella no hubiera podido comprar, pero entre sobrantes y retazos la calidad del material de su vestuario mejoró ostensiblemente. La chica empezó a acariciar el sueño de montar algún día su propia cada de modas.**

**Cuando Arthur concluyó sus estudios de medicina y su hermano Harold encontró un buen empleo en una de las mejores corporaciones de Chicago, Melanie pensó que al fin la oportunidad había llegado. Pero entonces, Europa entró en guerra y Arthur les anunció su decisión de partir al frente como médico voluntario. Aquello frustró sus planes: no habría un nuevo ingreso en la familia y el de su hermano no era tan generoso como para solventar sus planes de expansión. Arthur no aguantó demasiado en la guerra, hacía un par de meses que estaba de vuelta en casa, pero apenas se acababa de colocar en un modesto hospital y aún ganaba poco.**

**Resignada, Melanie se conformó con contratar una joven costurera que sustituyese a Ruth en su dura labor, y continuó acumulando prestigio mientras diseñaba y realizaba hermosos cuellos, finos y vanguardistas corbatines para dama y unas delicadas chalinas que eran la sensación entre las chicas elegantes del momento. En su taller comenzó a haber desfile de señoritas refinadas y jovenzuelos elegantes que buscaban algún obsequio apropiado para las damitas que cortejaban. **

**Melanie nunca olvidaría el día en que un joven dandy de cabello castaño cenizo entró al taller buscando algo bello para regalarle a su chica…y encontró algo aún más bello para regalarse a sí mismo.**

**-----------------------------------**

**-Es una chalina preciosa, Archibald- concedió la tía abuela con agradecido entusiasmo: - fina, elegante y discreta.**

**Exactamente las palabras que Melanie había usado para describirla. Archie sonrió ante la coincidencia.**

**-Lo que no entiendo, -continuó la anciana, -es por qué me la estás obsequiando.**

**-Pensé que te gustaría –explicó el joven. La verdad es que a estas alturas le parecía casi sacrílego que Annie fuera a colocarse aquella prenda confeccionada por Melanie. Era como traicionar a ambas. Y si la llegaba a usar el día en que formalizaran la relación sería aún peor. El joven no podía seguir adelante con el compromiso teniendo aquel mudo recordatorio del objeto de sus afectos enfrente de él. Lo mejor era dárselo a alguien capaz de despojar a la chalina de toda y su belleza y magia. Alguien como Agnes Elroy.**

**-La verdad,- continuó el joven- pensaba regalárselo a Annie para el día de nuestro aniversario de haberla empezado a cortejar.**

**-¡Vaya chico atento!- sonrió la dama con sorna.- La verdad es que yo pensé que ni siquiera eras capaz de recordar tal fecha.**

**Archie se sonrojó. Si Annie no se la recordara constantemente, lo más seguro era que, en efecto, no tuviera ni la más remota idea.**

**-Pero sigo sin entender por qué me das la chalina a mí y no a Annie,- añadió la dama desconcertada.**

**-Es que…titubeó el joven.- He pensado regalarle algo mejor a Annie. O quizá no mejor- rectificó el joven- sino de más importancia para ella…y para mí.**

**La señora Elroy miró detenidamente la hermosa pieza y dijo:**

**-Pues…como no sea el tan esperado anillo de compromiso, no sé qué podría ser mejor que esto para una chica.**

**Archie se sonrojó todavía más, y la anciana interpretó como turbación lo que no era sino vergüenza de sí mismo.**

**-Entonces…¿He atinado Archibald? ¿Finalmente vas a pedir la mano de Annie Britter?**

**-Sí tía –concedió finalmente el joven.**

**Ignorando el poco entusiasmo del futuro novio, Agnes extendió la chalina alegremente, casi a punto de danzar con ella.**

**-Me has dado una gran felicidad, Archie Cornwell-sonrió la dama.- La segunda gran alegría que recibo en estos últimos días.**

**-¿La segunda?- inquirió curioso el joven. -¿Y cuál ha sido la primera? ¿La vuelta de Candy acaso?- añadió con cierta sonrisilla irónica.**

**-No, nada de eso- sonrió enigmáticamente la dama.- Lo sabrás a su tiempo. Y ya que hablas de Candy ¿Tendrías objeción de que le traspase a ella la chalina? Es mucho más apropiada para una jovencita como ella que para un vejestorio como yo. Creo que será un buen obsequio de bienvenida.**

**-Por mí puedes dársela a la misma Eliza si lo deseas: es tuya y el destino que le des me parecerá perfecto.**

**Pero en sus adentros, Archie sintió que algo no le cuadraba. ¿La tía dando un regalo de bienvenida a Candy? ¿Acaso sentía que la muerte le rondaba y deseaba ponerse en paz con su conciencia? Porque una chalina era muy poco para compensar a Candy de tantos desprecios y sinsabores.**

**-Dime una cosa, tía Elroy, inquirió Archie con curiosidad.- ¿Ya no guardas rencor a Candy por su malogrado compromiso con Neal?**

**-Desde luego que no, Archie. En retrospectiva creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Tengo planes mucho mejores para Candy.**

**Archie miró a la anciana con desconcierto y temor. Planes para Candy salidos de la mente de Agnes Elroy no podían ser buenos. Rezó porque Albert pudiera neutralizarlos.**

**-Y hablando de planes, hay que organizar una cena y un baile para festejar la oficialización del compromiso entre Annie y tú. Tendré que posponer un viaje que tenía programado, pero la ocasión lo amerita. Nada me tranquilizará más que partir dejando todas las cosas arregladas. **

**Archie pensó en Florida mientras la dama pensaba en Europa. Definitivamente, ellos nunca lograban coincidir.**

**-¿Sabes Archibald? Daremos la mejor recepción que haya visto Chicago. Algo inolvidable. Nadie hablará de otra cosa en mucho tiempo.**

**Sus palabras resultaron proféticas. Semanas después de realizada, nadie podía hablar de otra cosa en lo absoluto.**

**Y Archibald Corwell esta vez sí tuvo que coincidir en algo con su abuela. Todos aquellos que asistieron al baile del compromiso jamás podrían olvidarlo. Nunca.**

**Ni aunque vivieran mil vidas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desafiando al futuro**

**CAPITULO 6**

**CONFLICTOS DE CONCIENCIA**

**Por todas partes se veían mozos y cargadores trasladando el elegante mobiliario del salón hacia sitios menos expuestos. El área comenzaba a mirarse despejada y Albert se preguntaba a dónde podrían haber guarecido tal cantidad de muebles y enseres. Lo cierto es que la residencia era un auténtico pandemónium, algo totalmente ajeno al remanso de paz que el joven hubiera anhelado encontrar en casa después de tantos viajes. Y entonces sonrió, recordando que uno de los motivos por los cuales viajaba tanto, era precisamente por la ausencia de paz en la residencia Andrew cuando la tía abuela se encontraba en ella; lo cual sucedía con mucha frecuencia.**

**-¡Ay Patty!- se dijo a sí mismo.- Sé cuánto anhelas ver a Candy, pero no me enojaría si adelantan el viaje a Florida y se llevan a la tía por una buena temporada. **

**La voz de Candy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.**

**-Todo esto difiere mucho de la solemnidad que esperaba encontrar…-comentó la joven.- ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento?**

**-Debo confesarte que lo ignoro. La tía no me comentó nada antes de irme, así que supongo que es una ocurrencia de manufactura reciente. **

**-El salón está quedando vacío…-razonó la chica- así que se me ocurre que darán una fiesta o un baile. Así lucía la primera vez que vine…con los Leagan.**

**Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar aquella dura época en que se fue del hogar en calidad de dama de compañía y terminó de mucama de la familia menos cordial que en el mundo pudiera existir. Pero gracias a ellos había trabado conocimiento con los Andrew…y ahora era, técnicamente hablando, hija del apuesto joven que caminaba a su lado. Curioso, no era precisamente como un padre como miraba a Albert.**

**Tal vez como a un hermano…pero no, tampoco. Esa era la forma en que había visto a Stear y a Archie, pero no a Albert. ¿Un amigo? Sí, quizá eso era lo más aproximado…el mejor amigo que pudiera tenerse en el mundo. Pero aún esa definición no la satisfizo del todo. Se suponía que a quien debía considerar su mejor amigo era a Terry…¿O es que había que descartar como amigos a quienes nos inspiraron amor? No era justo…Anthony había sido su amigo…y también le había gustado. Luego entonces, las dos cosas podían coexistir. ¿O sería que lo de Anthony nunca tuvo las dimensiones de lo suyo con Terry? Eran un par de chiquillos aún. Pero su muerte le había desgarrado el corazón. Así que, con las debidas proporciones, el sentimiento había sido el mismo. Y por Albert…¿Qué sentía exactamente?**

**-Candy ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido ante su silencio y todavía más ante el gesto reflexivo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Oh claro…solo pensaba un poco.**

**-¿En Anthony, verdad? –indagó curioso**

**-No niego que ver el salón así me ha hecho evocar la primera noche que convivimos juntos. Bailar ese vals con él fue auténticamente mágico.**

**-Candy ¿Llegaste a sentir por Anthony algo parecido a lo que te inspiró Terry?**

**-Justo en eso pensaba hace un momento. Es complicado hacer comparaciones porque en aquella época ambos éramos unos niños y cuando conocí a Terry yo era casi otra persona. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que el dolor de la muerte de Anthony es el más fuerte que he tenido en la vida. Incluso por encima de la separación de Terry. **

**Parada detrás de la escalera, sin que los jóvenes pudieran verla, Agnes Elroy esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo harto infrecuente en ella. La chica no era ciertamente la dueña de sus mejores simpatías, pero había que reconocer que tenía firmes y buenas convicciones. Algo que no podía decirse, por ejemplo, de Eliza Leagan.**

**-Si Anthony no hubiera muerto- dijo Albert- él hubiera ido también al colegio San Pablo. Y tal vez te hubieras visto obligada a elegir entre uno de ambos.**

**-¡Oh!- exclamó Candy confundida. -Nunca había pensado en eso. Y ahora que lo mencionas, yo jamás habría podido permitir que ellos se enfrentaran por mi causa. Antes me hubiera quedado con otro.**

**-¿Cómo Stear o Archie tal vez…?-preguntó el joven en son de guasa.**

**-No, eran los chicos de mis amigas, y yo soy muy respetuosa de eso. ¡Pero tú si estabas libre!- bromeó la joven en el mismo tono.**

**Pero Albert, en vez de sonreír, se puso muy serio. Y la espléndida sonrisa de Agnes Elroy se borró por completo.**

**-------------------------------**

**Archie extendió el elegante sobre con filo dorado hacia Harold, que lo tomó sorprendido. Ya la señora Baxter le había comentado de la próxima recepción que darían los Andrew en honor al compromiso del joven Cornwell, pero Harold jamás imaginó que sería invitado. Aunque se llevaba razonablemente bien con Archie, en los últimos tiempos sus relaciones no habían sido las más cordiales a causa de la despreocupación de este último con respecto a sus obligaciones laborales. Y eso sin contar con que la familia de Harold, a pesar de tener un apellido distinguido, no figuraba ni mínimamente en la vida social de las altas esferas de Chicago. Sin embargo, Harold se sintió contento por Archie, aunque a decir verdad, para estar a punto de comprometerse no se veía todo lo feliz que podría esperarse. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con su extraño comportamiento de los últimos tiempos?**

**-¿Sabes Harold? Necesito saber cuantos miembros hay en tu familia, para distribuir los lugares.**

**-Archie ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vayamos? **

**-Desde luego. No te invitaría si no fuera así. ¿Por qué lo dudas?**

**-Bueno, es que nosotros…no somos una familia socialmente importante, ni nada parecido. Tal vez desentonemos en un evento de esa magnitud.**

**-¡Vamos Harold!- le animó Archie.- Estoy seguro de que son, en todo caso, una familia perfectamente educada. No tengo dudas de querer verles allá. Tú me apoyaste muchísimo cuando comenzaba en este trabajo, y todavía más encubriendo mis descuidos de los últimos días. Entonces ¿Cuántos son?**

**-¿Los descuidos? -rió Harold.-¡Ya perdí la cuenta!**

**-Noooooo –rió Archie también.- Los miembros de tu familia.**

**-Mi madrina, su hijo, mi hermana y yo. Cuatro en total. Pero puedes descontar a mi madrina porque desde que enviudó se retiró de toda vida social.**

**-Pero tu hermana requerirá de una dama que la acompañe, a menos que sea casada y vaya con su esposo.**

**-¡Oh no! Es soltera. Y estoy seguro de que estaría encantada de ir a una recepción donde habrá baile. La pobre jamás ha tenido una oportunidad semejante. No había pensado en lo que dices de la compañía de una dama. Pensé que con la mía bastaba. **

**- Bastará entonces, –razonó Archie- podemos decirle a la señora Baxter que la acompañe y asesore.**

**-¿Irá también la señora Baxter? –se asombró Harold**

**-Por supuesto. Nunca ha faltado a ninguna recepción importante de la familia. Siempre apoya a la tía Elroy en la coordinación de los detalles administrativos y es la mujer más organizada del planeta. **

**-Ah- se limitó a decir Harold, pensando que, más por consideración a su dignidad y años de servicio en la compañía, la señora Baxter era invitada realmente para trabajar sin salario extra a cambio de tener un lugar en la privilegiada mesa de los Andrew. Bueno, tal vez ella y Mely se hiciesen buena compañía.**

**-¿Ocurre algo, Harold? Te veo un poco dubitativo. ¿Es que en verdad no te entusiasma la idea de acompañarme en una ocasión tan importante?**

**-¡Oh, no! Nada de eso. La verdad es que te agradezco mucho que nos hayas tenido en cuenta. Y abusando de tu generosidad…**

**-¿…Si?**

**-Tenemos un invitado en casa. Alguien distinguido, no te quepa duda. De otro modo no me atrevería a pedirte que…**

**-¿Qué lo contemplemos también en la lista de invitados? Si como tú dices es alguien educado, no tengo nada que objetar. Apartaremos cuatro lugares para ustedes. La señora Baxter lleva los registros de invitados, así que pasa con ella para dar los nombres completos de tu primo, tu hermana y tu invitado.**

**-Lo haré Archie, te lo agradezco mucho.- respondió el rubio joven mientras leía de nuevo en el sobre "Sr. Harold Bingley y familia". Vaya sorpresiva invitación. Solo la había aceptado porque estaba seguro que Melanie se volvería loca de alegría por ir a un evento como ese.**

**------------------------------**

**Recostado en su cama, George rememoraba su encuentro con Constance Clark a las puertas de la antigua pero hermosa casa que estaba a un costado del costurero.**

**-¡Vaya! Pero si es nada menos que un fantasma que resurge de las cenizas…Muchos años sin saber de ti, George- dijo la mujer que, aunque ya evidenciaba signos de madurez, aún podría haber recibido el calificativo de bella si no hubiese sido por la mirada aviesa que reflejaba en los ojos.**

**-Necesito saber muchas cosas… y estoy seguro que tú puedes decírmelas- dijo el hombre con apremio.**

**-Mucha desesperación la tuya para tantos años de no haberte aparecido por el pueblo y dejar abandonada a Catherine cuando más te necesitaba.**

**-¡Yo no la abandoné! Ella me hizo marcharme con mi patrón porque estaba arrepentida de lo nuestro y deseaba reconciliarse con su esposo. Yo no hice sino obedecer sus deseos.**

**-¡Arrepentida! ¡Ya lo creo que lo estaba! ¿Sabes que la dejaste preñada cuando partiste? Por muy amplio criterio que Bingley hubiera tenido… ¡Es imposible que perdonara semejante cosa!**

**-Es que no entiendo…-respondió George confuso.- Si ella hubiera querido, bastaba con escribirme un mensaje y en un parpadeo yo hubiera estado aquí. **

**-¡Eres un cínico! Escribió por lo menos seis mensajes desde que se dio cuenta que esperaba un hijo tuyo. ¡Y jamás respondiste!**

**-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo jamás recibí nada!**

**-Ya lo sé; la oficina de correo regresó todos y cada uno de ellos por tener equivocada la dirección. La pobre Catherine casi moría de pena…-expresó Constance con un tono de tristeza que a George no le pareció demasiado sincero.**

**-¿Edward lo supo?**

**-¡Desde luego! Estúpido no era. Y se portó como todo un caballero.**

**-¿La perdonó? **

**-Jajaja, eso es pedir demasiado, George querido. Yo te dije que fue un caballero, no un idiota.**

**-¡Oh Dios! Tienes que decirme qué ocurrió exactamente o enloqueceré.**

**-Bueno, cuando Catherine se dio cuenta que esperaba un hijo tuyo te escribió dos mensajes que, como ya sabrás, no fueron respondidos. Por el motivo que sea George…-añadió presurosa al ver que el hombre pensaba interrumpirla.- El hecho es que no recibió respuesta y eso la deprimió mucho. De modo que no quedaba más que decirle a Edward lo ocurrido. Y comprenderás que ese no era asunto para despachar por carta, así que le envió un telegrama diciendo que estaba gravemente enferma y que era necesaria su inmediata presencia en Sheridan.**

**-¿Y él vino?**

**-A la brevedad posible. Y casi le dio un infarto al llegar y descubrir que su mujer tenía algunos meses de un embarazo que no había sido provocado por él.**

**-¿Qué hizo Bingley al saber? ¿La maltrató? -preguntó George tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola con apremio.- En nombre de Dios Constance ¡Habla!**

**-¡Tranquilízate hombre! ¡Claro que no la maltrató! Y mira que le sobraban motivos para hacerlo. Pero ni la golpeó, ni la insultó ni nada parecido. En realidad estaba conmocionado e incrédulo. Solo le hizo saber que en cuanto la criatura naciera ambas tendrían que marcharse y, desde luego, no podría llevarse a los otros hijos. **

**-Supongo que esperar más de él habría sido demasiado. Para todas las murmuraciones que debe haber habido en el pueblo, demasiado bien se portó.**

**-¿Murmuraciones? No hubo ninguna, George querido. Cuando Catherine supo que estaba embarazada me lo confió y se recluyó en su casa antes de que se le notara. Yo me encargaba de conseguirle cuanto necesitase.**

**-¡Cuanta amabilidad de tu parte!- ironizó George.- Estoy conmovido.**

**-Más que la tuya, querido- rebatió Constance.**

**-¿Y el agradecimiento fue esta residencia?**

**-Bueno, no está a mi nombre, si a eso te refieres. Solo tengo el usufructo.**

**-¿Qué hiciste para que Bingley te lo cediera?**

**-Vi por la que seguía siendo su mujer hasta el último día. Y guardé el secreto de su estado.**

**-¿Y cómo es entonces que el pueblo lo supo?**

**-No fue así mientras estuvo bien. La gente solo sabía que Constance estaba recluida porque su salud fallaba; y la pronta presencia de Edward no hizo sino confirmar su creencia. Pero los últimos días empezó a ponerse muy mala; el embarazo se complicó y ella ya no tenía deseos de vivir, sabiendo que el porvenir no sería nada halagüeño. Hubo que llamar al médico casi a diario y la gente, ansiosa de ayudar, vigilaba la casa día y noche. Así que no hubo forma de evitar que se dieran cuenta cuando la criatura prorrumpió en llanto al nacer. Una vecina que hacía guardia escuchó los chillidos y atisbó hasta descubir lo que ocurría. La noticia se esparció por el pueblo como reguero de pólvora. Todos sabían el tiempo que llevaba Edward fuera, así que no era cosa de pensar que fuera suyo. Y no faltó quien asociara su embarazo con tu amistad. De manera que si la gente se enterara que estás aquí, lo menos que harían es lapidarte: Catherine era muy querida, y tú fuiste durante mucho tiempo muy odiado, hasta que el pueblo se olvidó de ti. Trata de irte pronto o tal vez se les refresque la memoria.**

**-No pretendo quedarme, descuida. Pero hay varias cosas que necesito que me digas antes de marcharme.**

**-Responderé si puedo.**

**-¡Ya lo creo que podrás! Estuviste hasta el final con Catherine, así que tienes qué saber. ¿Fue varón o niña?**

**-Niña.**

**George miró a la mujer y se dio cuenta que decía la verdad. Además, coincidía con la información que el vagabundo le había dado. Luego entonces, Harold no era hijo suyo.**

**-¿Algo más, George?**

**-Sí. ¿Cómo se llamaba la hija que Catherine ya tenía? Recuerdo que el chico era Harold, pero no el nombre de la niña. **

**-En realidad no recuerdo que sus hijos te hubiesen interesado mucho nunca. No conviviste con ellos en lo absoluto, Catherine no dejó que te conocieran. Es extraño que te acuerdes de Harold- dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.**

**-Es verdad que no los traté- explicó George. Pero Catherine a veces los mencionaba. No obstante, no consigo recordar el nombre de la niña.**

**-Que coincidencia. Yo tampoco.**

**-No te creo nada.**

**-Tendrás que creerme, George. ¿Con qué derecho te presentas después de todos estos años a cuestionarme?**

**-Con el derecho de no haberme enterado de todo lo que ocurrió y de ser padre de una de las hijas de Catherine. ¡Quiero los nombres de ambas niñas! Y los quiero ahora mismo -dijo George con decisión, sacudiéndola de nuevo.**

**-¡Suéltame o gritaré quien eres! En dos minutos tendrás a todo el pueblo encima.**

**-Encima de ambos, querrás decir, porque el pueblo no te ama a ti mucho más de lo que a mi me ama. Nadie te baja de zorra y no dudo que los servicios que brindaste a Edward Bingley hayan ido mucho más lejos de "cuidar" de Catherine.**

**-¡Puedes ir retirando la ironía, George!- respondió la mujer furiosa. - Cuidé de ella mucho más que cualquiera de los respectivos padres de sus hijos, aunque te pese admitirlo. Y en cuanto a Ed, nadie puede reprocharme por consolar a un esposo engañado…es casi una obra de misericordia- teminó la mujer con tono mordaz.**

**-Muy bien, llama entonces a todo el pueblo y veremos si son tan benevolentes para juzgarte como lo eres tú contigo misma. ¡No me importa que me quemen vivo si tú vienes conmigo al infierno Constance!**

**La mujer calló. Sabía que George tenía razón, así que suavizó el tono.**

**-En nombre de Dios, George ¡Lárgate de este pueblo al que nunca debiste volver!**

**-Puedes estar segura que lo haré. Pero antes quiero los nombres de las niñas.**

**-La hija de Ed se llama Melanie- respondió al fin con reticencia. –Y de tu hija no sé decirte; desconozco el nombre que le hayan puesto en el orfanato.**

**-¿Orfanato? ¿Llevaron a mi hija a un orfanato? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso?**

**-¿Y qué diantres querías que hiciera? Ed me ordenó deshacerme de ella. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.**

**-Podrías haberla encomendado con alguna familia honorable, mientras conseguías comunicarte conmigo.**

**-¿A dónde iba a comunicarme, si no tenía correcta tu dirección? Y además ¿Qué familia honorable crees que iba a recibir al fruto de semejante pecado? ¡Todo el pueblo se enteró de lo ocurrido!**

**-¡Quiero pruebas, Constance! Si Catherine y tú enviaron mensajes a una dirección incorrecta, la oficina postal debe haberlos devuelto. Y no creo que ella los hubiese tirado, ni tú tampoco.**

**-Eso es cierto, George. Cathy conservó cada una de las cartas devueltas con el sello postal, y yo las guardé por si algún día se presentaba la ocasión. Puedo entregártelas ahora mismo.**

**-Ya lo creo que lo harás. ¡Y ahora!**

**La mujer entró a la casa, y en breves momentos salió con un pequeño fajo de sobres atados con un listón morado, el color favorito de Catherine. George desató las cartas y revisó los sellos y membretes. Todo estaba en orden y, en efecto, la dirección tenía una palabra incorrecta. No se explicaba tal descuido, ni en él al darla, ni en Catherine al apuntarla, pero desde luego que debió haber sido posible. Pensar que semejante error había redundado en tanta infelicidad…**

**-¿Todo en orden?- inquirió Constance.**

**-Aparentemente sí, aunque no me explico semejante falla. **

**-En verdad lo siento, George- dijo ella con voz de no lamentarlo en absoluto.**

**-¡Eres una víbora mentirosa! Cuando yo venía al pueblo trataste por todos los medios de atraer mi atención, y estoy seguro de que jamás perdonaste que mi interés se pusiera en Cathy y no en ti.**

**-¡Vamos George! No niego que no me eras indiferente, pero mi interés en que ustedes no llegaran a nada se centraba en el hecho de que ella era una mujer casada y eso no debía ser. ¡Y tenía yo razón, George! Mira en que acabó todo. Hubiese sido muy diferente si te hubieras fijado en mí.**

**-No vine a discutir estupideces, Constance. Así que ahórrate tus comentarios. Quiero saber a qué orfanato llevaste a mi hija.**

**-Al único que hay en esta zona: el hogar de Pony.**

**Era justo en lo que George había pensado cuando Constance le dijo del destino de la niña. ¡Y pensar que partían de allí justo al día siguiente al amanecer! No tendría oportunidad de preguntar nada a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María sin que Albert entrara en más sospechas de las que ya tenía. **

**De pronto, una gran inquietud lo invadió. ¿Y si Candy era su hija? No estaba muy seguro de la edad exacta de la chica; tenía que averiguarlo. Le parecía que ella era algo mayor, pero era necesario estar seguro. Además, a Candy la habían abandonado junto con Annie, según el mismo Albert le había confiado una vez. O sea que, en tal caso, Annie también podía ser una candidata. Y además, tenía el cabello oscuro como él. Pero Cathy era rubia, de modo que Candy seguía siendo una posibilidad factible. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Y si no era ninguna de ellas? ¿Y si alguien la había adoptado y no había forma de recuperarla? Era perfectamente probable. Seguramente habrían pasado muchas niñas por el hospicio y varias de ellas tendrían que haber encontrado familia. Era imperativo hablar muy seriamente con la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Tenía qué saber. **

**-Bien Constance, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.**

**-Perfecto George. Espero no tener el disgusto de toparme de nuevo contigo.**

**-Te lo evitaré en la medida de lo posible. Una cosa más…¿Dónde radican ahora Edward y los niños?**

**-Solo sé que en Europa, pero desconozco el lugar. Tampoco sé si se llevó a los chicos con él o se deshizo de ellos; siempre es posible que los encomendara a algún familiar o los dejase en algún internado. Quería alejarse lo más posible de aquí y jamás ha vuelto desde que Cathy murió.**

**-¿Alcanzó ella a conocer a la niña o murió antes?**

**-Sí que la vio. Pero falleció unas horas más tarde.**

**-¿Dónde está su tumba?**

**-No hay pierde. Está en el mausoleo familiar de los Martin, porque como te imaginarás, Ed no quiso poner sus restos en la cripta de los Bingley.**

**-Me imagino. –respondió George, recordando que Martin era el apellido de soltera de Catherine.-Muy bien Constance, agradezco tu amable información y me marcho.**

**-Fue un auténtico placer -respondió la mujer girando sobre sus pasos para entrar en la casa. Una sonrisa maquiavélica iluminó su rostro. El juego le había salido perfecto. Si Edward le había creído todas sus mentiras ¿Por qué George no iba a hacerlo?**

**Pero estaba consciente de que este último era un hueso más duro de roer que Bingley. No tardaría mucho en hacer averiguaciones y descubrir que algunas partes del rompecabezas no embonaban. Solo que cuando él llegase a esas conclusiones, ella ya se habría largado de Sheridan para siempre. Lo único que necesitaba era dinero. Y sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo.**

**--------------------------------**

**-¿Una fiesta? Oh, no. De ninguna manera. Tú sabes que yo estoy totalmente retirada de la vida social.**

**-Lo sé bien, madre; pero eso no implica que también deba retirar a Melanie.**

**-Yo no la he retirado de nada. Si tuviéramos amistades que la invitasen y acompañaran sería distinto. Pero no las hay.**

**-Eso es algo que tampoco comprendo, madre. Se supone que después de la muerte de mi padre me dejaste con mi abuela paterna para venir acá y encontrar el apoyo moral y financiero de tu familia. Y desde que me trajiste de vuelta, hace ya muchos años, nunca he visto ninguno de ambos apoyos. Es mas, no conozco a tu familia. Todos los años que aquí tenemos hemos estado aislados y pobres.**

**-¡No digas eso! –rebatió Ruth Conroy con energía.- Tal vez el dinero no haya sobrado, pero dio para mantenerles dignamente y pagar tu carrera.**

**-¡A costa de retirar a Harold de la escuela y ponerlo a trabajar! De haber sabido que harías tal cosa, jamás te hubiese comentado de mis inquietudes profesionales.**

**-Hijo, a mi me dolió tanto como a ti tener que hacer eso, pero no soy una mujer pudiente. Me hubiera sido imposible pagar estudios para dos sin que entrara al menos un ingreso. Y tu carrera no hubiera implicado un sacrificio financiero si yo hubiese conservado los ahorros de tu padre para ese fin… en vez de gastarlos en sacar adelante a tus primos.**

**-Lo sé madre. Disculpa el reproche. Eres admirable. Nunca te permitías un vestido nuevo ni una frivolidad por mínima que fuese, para poder sostenernos a todos. Lo que no entiendo es porque la familia no te apoyó. **

**-La familia…pues…supongo que una viuda sin fortuna, con un hijo y dos ahijados huérfanos, no es precisamente una adquisición atractiva. Es muy probable que me hubieran recibido y auxiliado a solas contigo, pero ya con Harold y Melanie, hubiera sido algo digno de santos. No puedo culparles.**

**-Pues tú sí que eres una santa, madre. De otro modo lo más probable es que mis primos hubiesen terminado en un orfanato.**

**Los ojos de Ruth Conroy se humedecieron intensamente.**

**-Eso yo jamás lo hubiera permitido.**

**-Lo sé, y más te admiro por ello.**

**-¿Nunca me has guardado rencor por las privaciones?**

**-Jamás lo haría. Los quiero con locura. Y a ti también. Por eso te ruego que dejes que Melanie vaya a la fiesta que ofrecerán los patrones de Harold.**

**-¿Irás tú? Pensé que amabas la vida social tanto como yo.**

**-En efecto. No me es atractivo. Pero después de haber estado en la guerra y ver tanta debacle y muerte, creo que un poco de espíritu fiestero me vendría bien. Y Harold quedaría en muy mala posición si nadie de su familia le acompañase.**

**-Eso no puedo discutírtelo, porque es lo más razonable. A mí me excusa mi viudez, pero ustedes tienen derecho a salir y entretenerse, siempre y cuando el medio sea decente. ¿Dices que una dama acompañará a Mely?**

**-Sí, eso me dijo Harold. Es una de las empleadas más antiguas y reputadas de la compañía y entiendo que su educación y moralidad están fuera de todo cuestionamiento.**

**-¿Y qué haremos con el joven Grandchester?**

**-Vendrá con nosotros. Harold consiguió lugar para él también.**

**-Pues…en vista de que todo parece estar tan bien arreglado, no puedo objetar nada. Vayan y diviértanse.**

**-Sí madre. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta será una velada inolvidable.**

**---------------------------------**

**-Comió con buen apetito hoy, joven- dijo la anciana mujer retirando la charola de la mesita de noche.**

**-Sí gracias. Todo estuvo muy bueno.**

**Ese era el comentario más amable y expresivo que ella había recibido en todo el tiempo que llevaba a su cuidado. Quedó gratamente sorprendida. Verdad es que el joven al principio era como un vegetal, pero ella sabía que tenía algún tiempo de haber recuperado algo del habla porque le escuchaba charlar con el médico. Y aunque ni ella ni su esposo hablaban un inglés de Oxford, sí dominaban el idioma lo suficientemente bien como para entender las muy pocas y sencillas palabras que el muchacho les había dirigido cuando comenzó a recuperarse.**

**-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?**

**-Sí, un poco de compañía.**

**La mujer se quedó de una pieza. Esperaba todo menos esa frase en boca del chico, que comúnmente era bastante hosco.**

**-P-pues, usted me dirá-balbuceó la sorprendida anciana.**

**-Sé que no he sido un huésped grato…-inició el joven. La dama hizo un ademán de interrumpirle, pero el muchacho lo impidió.- ¡Oh, no, no me interrumpa para desmentirme, porque usted sabe que lo que digo es verdad. Y créame que lo lamento. Algo en el corazón me dice que yo no soy así, y que las circunstancias me han empujado a convertirme en algo que aborrezco. Sigo sin saber quien soy, pero al menos ya sé quién quiero ser. Alguien muy distinto al despojo gruñón que usted conoce.**

**La mujer sonrió. No había entendido cabalmente todo el discurso, pero sí la esencia del mismo. Y era impresionante lo mucho que había evolucionado el lenguaje del joven. El médico había hecho un muy buen trabajo, porque el chico lucía cada vez mejor. Se alegraba por él, pues debía ser algo terrible pasar tantos años acostado y semiinconsciente, y luego despertar para no saber a ciencia cierta ni quien era.**

**Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella tampoco lo sabía.**

**--------------------------------**

**-Señorita Andrew, la señora Elroy desea que suba a verla a su habitación- informó James con su habitual laconismo.**

**-Gracias, estaré allí en un momento-respondió la chica.**

**Candy de buena gana hubiera subido a toda velocidad, pero con James abriendo parsimoniosamente el camino era imposible hacer tal cosa. De modo que se resignó a marchar con lentitud y elegancia. Como toda una dama, pensó divertida.**

**Una vez dentro de la habitación, se quedó de una pieza al observar, tal vez por primera vez en la vida, un gesto amable en el rostro de Agnes Elroy.**

**-Adelante Candy- dijo la voz con el tono menos helado que cabía esperar en la tía abuela.- Bienvenida y toma asiento, por favor.**

**La joven se arrellanó en uno de los severos butacones de la antesala de la recámara, preguntándose qué le deparaba aquella entrevista. La dama le extendió una hermosa bolsa de crochet y Candy la tomó entre las manos, sin saber bien qué hacer con ella.**

**-Ábrela- le animó la anciana.- Es un regalo de bienvenida para ti.**

**Obediente, Candy aflojó la cinta de seda que cerraba la bolsa y extrajo la chalina más bella que sus ojos hubiesen contemplado. No sabía mucho de moda, pero el instinto le decía que aquella prenda, además de encantadora, era fina y cara.**

**-Es muy linda… ¿De verdad es para mí?**

**-Claro, yo jamás hago bromas.**

**-No me cabe duda de eso- pensó Candy acariciando la chalina. Le costaba entender la razón de tal generosidad.**

**-Vamos Candy ¿No tienes nada qué decir?- apremió la anciana.**

**-¡Oh sí! Muchísimas gracias, señora Elroy.**

**-Llámame tía, Candy; no olvides que aún ostentas el apellido Andrew, y quiero pensar que has olvidado la ridícula idea de renunciar a él.**

**-En realidad, no he pensado mucho en ese asunto a últimas fechas, ni he tenido oportunidad de platicarlo con Albert.**

**-William no estará de acuerdo en que renuncies y yo tampoco. **

**-Quizá, pero también cuenta mi opinión al respecto. – Armándose de valor, Candy se animó a continuar.- Usted convendrá conmigo en que nuestro último encuentro fue bastante ingrato para ambas.**

**-Lo sé,-concedió la anciana. Y estoy de acuerdo en que fue un disparate intentar casarte con Neal Leagan. Aunque no parezca, Candy, yo sé reconocer mis errores. Y creo que aún no es tan tarde como para que no puedas aceptarme una disculpa por lo inadecuado de mi elección. **

**Candy rió para sus adentros. ¿Lo inadecuado de su elección? ¡Vaya manera tan depurada de expresarlo! Por causa de la anciana y su absurdo capricho ella había perdido desde el empleo hasta la paz en su vida; y de no haber sido por Albert, las pérdidas hubieran sido todavía más cuantiosas. Pero allí estaba la anciana haciendo un esbozo de excusa por "una elección inadecuada". ¡Cómo si a ella le asistiese el derecho de elegir el camino de los demás! Sin embargo, era la primera vez que ella veía a la señora Elroy admitiendo una equivocación. No debía haber sido fácil para una mujer tan orgullosa doblegarse así, y menos teniendo a Candy como interlocutora. La muchacha vaciló unos instantes, debatiéndose entre los consejos de su conciencia y los de su corazón. Finalmente habló:**

**-Yo nunca le he negado el perdón a nadie, Señora Elroy.- dijo la joven. Alentada por la frase, la anciana se acercó a ella pero se detuvo en seco cuando la chica continuó hablando:**

**- No obstante, siempre hay una primera vez en la vida para cambiar de opinión- remató la jovencita volviéndole la espalda y encaminándose hacia la salida de la alcoba. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**-Madrina, te busca una dama en el saloncito- comunicó Melanie con la extrañeza de quien no está habituada a recibir visitas.**

**-¿Estás segura de que es a mí?- inquirió Ruth con más asombro todavía.- No esperaba a nadie hoy…ni nunca- concluyó con un dejo de amargura.**

**-Pues a mí me sorprende tanto como a ti- continuó la chica.- Pero el hecho es que allí está y pregunta por Ruth Conroy, que no puede ser nadie más que tú. A mí me ha mirado como si me conociera y cuando yo le pregunté a quién debía anunciar, solo dijo que es una vieja amiga tuya y quería sorprenderte.**

**Ruth Conroy dejó de rebanar zanahorias y comenzó a preocuparse. Lo más parecido que ella tuvo a una amiga había sido su prima Catherine, a quien hacía muchos años que Dios se había llevado de este mundo. Pero si esta "amiga" miraba con tanta curiosidad a Mely, solo podría tratarse de otra persona. Alguien de memoria mucho menos grata.**

**-¡Constance Clark! – se dijo a sí misma. – Tiene que ser ella y yo tengo que alejar a todos de aquí porque seguro que no ha venido a nada bueno. **

**-Iré enseguida Mely- añadió reponiéndose.- ¿Están tu hermano o tu primo en casa?**

**-Oh no. Ninguno ha regresado de su respectivo empleo. ¿Necesitas algo? **

**-En realidad sí. Dado que hay visitas, y por la hora es posible que se quede a comer, me gustaría preparar algo de postre. ¿Querrías traer ciruelas, cerezas y un poco de mantequilla fresca? Me parece que hay tiempo para hornear un pudín y tengo suficiente harina y leche.**

**-Será un placer, madrinita- contestó la joven relamiéndose.- ¿Necesitas almendras y nueces también?**

**-Sí, casi lo olvido. Y castañas también. Son muchas cosas. Sería bueno que tu joven invitado te acompañase.**

**-Creo que aún duerme.- respondió la joven sonriendo.- Ya sabes que madrugar no forma parte de sus hábitos.**

**-Sí, es cierto. Olvido a veces que solo madrugamos quienes tenemos que ganarnos el pan de cada día. –reflexionó Ruth recordando con nostalgia los tiempos en que las cosas habían sido distintas para ella. Bueno, sal de una vez por la puerta de la cocina. Yo iré al saloncito a recibir a nuestra invitada. **

**La chica salió y Ruth Conroy respiró profundamente para reunir valor y enfrentar lo que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Albert con toda la delicadeza posible**

**-Adelante, Albert- respondió Candy. – Sabes de sobra que siempre eres bienvenido.**

**-Vengo de charlar con la tía- explicó el muchacho.**

**-¿Explica eso que traigas la chalina contigo?**

**-Ella está muy ofendida de que no aceptaras ni su disculpa ni su regalo. Y confieso que yo estoy indeciso. Sé de sobra que ella ha sido bastante desagradable contigo, y me consta que de no ser por mi intervención no se habría detenido hasta arruinarte la vida. Pero creo que su arrepentimiento en ese sentido es sincero. Y a mí me sorprende que, siendo tú tan generosa como eres, hayas negado por vez primera tu perdón. Tanto más que creo que eres la primera persona que ha logrado obtener tal cosa de la tía.**

**-Tal vez he pecado de orgullosa- admitió Candy.- Pero compréndeme. Es difícil no guardar rencor por lo que hizo. Arruinó mi vida profesional y estuvo a punto de obligarme a pasar el resto de mi existencia con uno de los seres que más aborrezco en esta vida. **

**-Candy, puedes volver a trabajar en el momento en que tú desees. La tía no tendrá más remedio que aguantarse y retirar su bloqueo porque yo la obligaré a que lo haga. En cuanto regresemos de nuestro viaje empezaré los arreglos.**

**-¡Oh Albert! ¿No podríamos partir ahora mismo? Siento que me ahogo en esta casa. Lo lamento mucho.**

**-Te entiendo perfectamente. No creas que a mí me pasa muy distinto que a ti. Y viajaremos lo más pronto posible. Pero hay algo que creo que hará que hasta tú misma desees quedarte un poco más de tiempo.**

**-¡Patty! Es cierto, casi me olvidaba de ella. Y la verdad me encantaría verla en cuanto sea posible. Y a su abuela también, claro.**

**-Verás a ambas, desde luego. Pero hay otra noticia; y creo que a ti te alegrará mucho. ¿Recuerdas todo el movimiento de mobiliario y despeje del salón que vimos al llegar? Ya la tía me explicó la razón. Finalmente Archie pidió la mano de Annie al señor Britter y habrá una cena-baile para festejar el acontecimiento. La tía me ha enviado para reiterarte sus excusas, pedirte que aceptes la chalina y, por supuesto, invitarte al compromiso. Amén de desearte una grata estancia- terminó el joven sonriendo.**

**-¡Oh vaya! Mira nada más la misión que te han encomendado. Tengo que reconocer que la tía no pudo escoger mejor emisario que tú, al que nunca he sabido decirle que no.**

**-Quizá algún día aprendas a hacerlo.**

**-Dudo que alguna vez me des una razón lo bastante poderosa.**

**-¿Y si cuando acudiste a solicitarme protección, yo te hubiera reiterado mi deseo de verte casada con Neal?**

**-¿Bromeas? Tú mismo me rescataste de sus garras cuando quiso secuestrarme. Jamás me hubieras pedido algo semejante.**

**- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Eso significa entonces que aceptas la chalina y las disculpas de la tía?**

**-Lo haré- concedió la joven, y añadió con travesura.- Pero solo porque me fascinó la chalina. **

**-Jajajaja. Buen punto, Candy. ¿Puedo mirarla?**

**-Desde luego.**

**Albert tiró de la cinta y abrió la hermosa bolsa de crochet que contenía la delicada pieza. En verdad era hermosa.**

**-Muy linda. Y a ti se te verá preciosa. ¿Cuándo la estrenarás?**

**-Supongo que el compromiso sería una buena ocasión. Trataré de conseguir un vestido que armonice bien con ella.**

**-Tu doncella subirá al rato con cinco modelos que la tía mandó a confeccionar para ti. Los he visto hace un momento y la verdad los he encontrado todos muy hermosos. Estoy seguro de que más de uno lucirá espléndido con la chalina. **

**-¿Cómo dices? ¿La tía me encargó vestidos? ¡Ni siquiera sabe mis medidas! ¿Y de qué doncella hablas? Yo sé vestirme sola. Ni necesito ni deseo una doncella.**

**-Vamos por partes- respondió el joven calmándola. La tía no ha olvidado que tienes las mismas medidas que Eliza Leagan. Justo con ellas fue confeccionado tu malhado ajuar de novia para la boda con Neal. Y en cuanto a la doncella, esa no la escogió la tía, sino yo. Se trata de Dorothy Parker. ¿Te negarás a recibirla?**

**-¿Dorothy? ¡Oh Albert, te adoro! Al fin una cara amiga.**

**-Jajaja. Hablas como si la mía no lo fuera.**

**-Claro que no; al menos, no quise que se escuchara así. **

**-Lo sé, Candy-murmuró el muchacho.- Sé que venir como embajador de la tía Elroy no abona muchos puntos a mi favor, pero ¿Sabes? No creo que le queden demasiados años por delante. Y aunque quizá no haya sido la mejor persona del mundo, tras la muerte de mi hermana Paula, lo más parecido que existe al cariño lo recibí solo de ella. Creo que tiene derecho a ponerse en paz con su conciencia antes de ser llamada a rendir cuentas. **

**-De acuerdo, Albert. Te prometo que visitaré más tarde a la tía y aceptaré sus disculpas.**

**-No será necesario, Candy. Si te quedas con la chalina y la estrenas en la fiesta, la tía sabrá que las aceptaste y ustedes dos se ahorrarán un trance que puede resultarles embarazoso a ambas después de lo que ya vivieron.**

**-Me parece bien. Después de todo, la chalina me pareció encantadora. Usarla será un verdadero placer.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Llevaba rato semidormido entre las sábanas y aún tenía pereza. Pero las voces se habían hecho más intensas y finalmente lo habían despertado. Además, la charla era interesante. A Terry no le gustaba meterse donde no lo llamaban, pero si salía del cuarto pondría en un embarazoso trance a las dos damas que discutían, sobre todo a la señora Conroy; y ella había sido tan amable que lo último que deseaba era hacerla pasar un mal rato. Además, el nombre de Melanie danzaba con frecuencia en la plática, y todo lo relacionado con Melanie últimamente le era muy interesante.**

**-¡No puedo hacer nada por ti, Constance! – exclamaba Ruth Conroy con exasperación.- ¿ De dónde quieres que saque dinero, si apenas tenemos para salir adelante?**

**-De verdad que no puedo creer que hayas aceptado al par de huérfanos sin sacarle un centavo a Edward. ¿Dónde quedó tu inteligencia, Ruth, suponiendo que la hayas tenido alguna vez?**

**-Tienes razón, jamás he sido brillante. Pero yo tomé a los chicos en memoria de Catherine, no para mejorar mi situación económica a costillas de alguien como Bingley, que jamás me fue simpático. **

**-No tienes qué decirlo. En todo caso, tú le eras aún menos simpática a él…y eso que ignora lo ocurrido con Felicity.**

**-Constance, no me atormentes con el pasado. Yo cometí un error, lo sé; pero he tratado de repararlo dándoles a los chicos lo mejor que he podido.**

**Constance lanzó una mirada despreciativa al modesto saloncito y dijo con tono burlón:**

**-¿Esto te parece lo mejor? Estos chicos, o al menos Harold, debería vivir como rey, no como un empleadillo de tercera categoría. Y Melanie podría tener una posición más desahogada que ésta, en que tiene que gastarse los ojos y secarse la imaginación para conseguir unas monedas. Y lo mejor, no tendrías que haber dilapidado un dinero que no era tuyo, sino la herencia de tu hijo, en sacar adelante a todos. **

**-¡Basta ya! A lo mejor sí me equivoqué de todo a todo. Pero jamás les ha faltado pan, techo y cariño. Y es muy probable que Edward Bingley no se hubiera ocupado de eso último. Su rencor hacia Catherine envolvió a sus propios hijos.**

**-Uffff ¿Te imaginas la cara de Edward si se enterara de todo lo que aún no sabe? **

**Ruth Conroy palideció pero sacó fuerzas para responder:**

**-Tú estás tan implicada como yo en eso. Si abres la boca con Edward no seré yo el único objeto de su furia.**

**-Lo sé.- respondió Constance con estudiado acento.- Y la verdad es que ya me fastidié de depender económicamente de la buena voluntad de Edward. Quiero mis propios recursos, mi propia casa y no tener que darle sablazos a nadie. Y para eso necesito algo: dinero.**

**-Pues lo siento, pero eso es precisamente lo único que no tengo.**

**-No importa. Compartiré contigo una información provechosa. El cumpleaños de Harold es dentro de un mes ¿Verdad?**

**-¿Y qué con eso?- preguntó Ruth con azoro.**

**-Edward abrió un fideicomiso a su nombre en un renombrado banco de aquí de Chicago; el banco Andrew. Puedo asegurarte que ni juntando lo que te ha costado la manutención de todos en estos años lograrías igualar tan siquiera la décima parte de lo que Bingley dejó a nombre de Harold.**

**Ruth la miró con sorpresa. Ignoraba semejante cosa, pero se alegraba porque esa sería una forma de compensar al muchacho de tantas privaciones. Tal vez podría incluso estudiar.**

**-Sigo sin entender a donde quieres llegar. Si tal dinero existe, es de él y no mío.**

**-Ya lo sé. Pero en cuanto Edward supo que te llevaste a los chicos (porque él sigue en la creencia de que los tienes a ambos), abrió fideicomisos a nombre de cada uno de ellos, y te nombró administradora de los mismos. ¿De verdad creías que tenía tan duro el corazón como para dejar a la deriva a la única familia que le quedaba?**

**-¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada de eso?**

**-Porque tú jamás te acercaste a él después de que Catherine murió. ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera?**

**-¿Y cómo pensaba él que yo podría adivinarlo? No decirme nada era equivalente a no darme nada. Debió buscarme.**

**-¿Buscarte él a ti? Pides demasiado. No podía sufrir tu presencia. Siempre tuvo la idea de que tú alentaste a Catherine para engañarlo, buscando desquitarte de cuando él te negó su ayuda.**

**-¡Eso es una asquerosa mentira! ¡Y no dudo que tú hayas puesto de tu parte para que él creyera semejante patraña.**

**-En realidad la idea fue suya- sonrió Constance con ironía,- pero tengo que admitir que yo concedí que era una idea muy razonable.**

**-¡Desgraciada! Tú sabías muy bien que tal cosa era una patraña. Si Edward me hubiese buscado para decirme lo de sus fideicomisos, yo me habría ocupado de aclararle bien las cosas.**

**-Lo imagino- concedió Constance.- Por eso me parece una feliz circunstancia que él en vez de buscarte me pidiera a mí que te trasmitiera la información.**

**-¡Infeliz! Te callaste la boca y dejaste que los muchachos pasaran privaciones innecesarias para luego poderme chantajear y quedarte con todo. Edward ignora la clase de rata que ha cobijado bajo su techo. Pero no se te cumplirá Constance. Antes pasarás sobre mi cadáver que permitir que te quedes con el dinero de Harold.**

**-No es necesario llegar hasta esos extremos, querida Ruth. Yo concuerdo contigo en que Harold merece que la vida le desagravie con una pequeña fortuna. Pero quiero el dinero de Felicity. Convendrás conmigo en que sería injusto que Melanie disfrutara de un recurso que no le pertenece.**

**-Es cierto que Melanie no tiene por qué recibir dinero que no es suyo. Pero al no estar Felicity para disfrutar de él, lo correcto es que ese dinero permanezca intacto hasta que… hasta que Edward sepa que la chica no está conmigo.**

**-Eso sería un gran desatino, Ruth. Edward está muy a gusto en Europa ignorándolo todo. ¿Qué puede darle más tranquilidad que pensar que sus dos hijos están en tus acomedidas manos? ¿Crees que después de todo lo que ha sufrido podría soportar los remordimientos de saber que Felicity ha muerto?**

**-Yo podría decirle la verdad, Constance. Yo podría hacerle saber que Felicity vive.**

**-Eso solo lo dejaría peor, porque al menos la muerte es algo definitivo, pero la incertidumbre es un tormento mil veces más insoportable. ¿Qué podrías decirle? Algo así como: "Hola Edward, muchos años sin verte. Por cierto, hubo novedades en tu ausencia: hay junto a la tumba de Catherine otra con el nombre de Felicity pero…¿Sabes? Es una lamentable confusión. Los restos que están allí pertenecen a otra niña. A una niña que durante un poco de tiempo tú quisiste y criaste como si fuera propia, pero no llevaba una gota de tu sangre. Y ¿Qué crees? Ni siquiera Catherine sabía que la niña no era de ustedes; insisto en que fue una confusión lamentable. Por cierto, no me preguntes donde está la verdadera Felicity, no tengo la más remota idea. Localiza a Constance Clark a ver si lo sabe. Y si te interesa la identidad de la niña que tú creciste como propia, pues tengo que informarte que es…"**

**-¡Cállate, en nombre de Dios! Melanie no debe tardar en volver y no necesita oír esta historia.**

**-En eso estamos de acuerdo, querida Ruth. Y dado que tú tienes los derechos de administración de ambos fideicomisos, entrega el suyo a Harold y dame la mitad del de Felicity, que es lo que la ley te permite disponer antes de que la chica tuviera edad para reclamarlo. Nadie saldrá lastimado.**

**-Muy fácil tu solución, Constance. ¿Pero has pensado en qué ocurriría cuando Edward busque a sus hijos? Estoy segura que algún día la conciencia le remorderá y querrá hallarlos. Y se dará cuenta de que Felicity no está y la mitad de su dinero tampoco.**

**-No pasará nada. Le dirás que dado que Felicity murió y no tenías forma de comunicárselo, decidiste guardar íntegro el dinero de Harold y mientras tanto lo mantuviste con la mitad del patrimonio de Felicity, que al cabo ya no lo necesitaba. ¿No te parece genial? Si tienes suerte, en premio de tus acertados servicios te dejará la mitad restante a ti, y todos contentos.**

**-¡Todos contentos! Eres de un cinismo que asusta. Es cierto que yo no tenía forma de comunicarle lo de Felicity, pero tú que vivías bajo su techo no tenías excusa para callarte. Además ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo no me prestaría a este sucio juego?**

**-Justo por lo que mencionaste es que ya no quiero seguir bajo el techo de Edward. No tengo una buena excusa para justificar mi silencio respecto a la supuesta muerte de Felicity; sería de muy mal gusto comentarle que no quería decírselo para que no fuera a cerrar dicho fideicomiso y yo pudiera disfrutar la mitad de él algún día. De modo que si te niegas a mi petición, me veré en la penosa necesidad de buscar a tu hijo, que según sé es un chico de irreprochable conducta…y contarle que su reverenciada madrecita tuvo un "affaire" con un individuo cuando el querido y bienamado señor Conroy falleció. Y ese "affaire" tuvo como consecuencia una hija tan ilegítima como la dulce Melanie. Por cierto ¿Sabe él la procedencia de Melanie? Creo que sería complicado para él asimilar que su adorada prima es una hija del pecado. Y que su propia madre cometió un desliz de igual magnitud que fructificó en otra criatura con la que además hizo manejos muy poco claros.**

**-Dios sabe que esos manejos los hiciste tú y no yo.**

**-Quizá. Pero cuando supiste de ellos, te callaste la boca y no hiciste nada, aunque todavía podías remediarlo.**

**-Ese es un remordimiento que arrastraré toda la vida, y moriré con él si no puedo encontrar a Felicity Bingley para resarcirla por todo lo que debe haber sufrido.**

**-Sin mi ayuda lo más probable es que nunca puedas hacerlo. Yo puedo darte las únicas pistas que podrían ayudarte. Y desde luego, no te diré nada si no obtengo lo que quiero a cambio. Y además, si no me entregas el dinero, tu hijo se enterará de toda la historia. Desde tu affaire con Frederick, tu preñez, la muerte inesperada de él y cómo recurriste a Catherine, que tenía el mismo tiempo de embarazo que tú, para suplicarle que dijera que había dado a luz a mellizos y tu buen nombre quedara a salvo. Fue una pena que Edward se negara a respaldarte en la maniobra y solo accediera a darle cobijo a tu hija hasta que tuviera unos meses y pudieras dejarla en un orfanato sin poner en riesgo su vida. Y que como Catherine quedó tan delicada después del embarazo, las recién nacidas fueron confiadas a mi cuidado y yo te propuse cambiarlas para que cuando llegara la hora de enviar una al orfanato, esta no fuese precisamente la tuya. ¡Y tú accediste Ruth Conroy! En el fondo eres tan lobo como yo misma, solo que te gusta disfrazarte con piel de oveja. ¿Acaso no pensaste que ibas a privar a una niña inocente de sus derechos de familia y herencia? ¿Que estabas traicionando de la manera más ruin la hospitalidad que Ed y Catherine te brindaban? **

**Terry se quedó totalmente estupefacto con lo que escuchaba. No podía imaginar a Ruth Conroy envuelta en un asunto tan macabro y además él no tenía derecho alguno de oír todo lo que estaba escuchando. Pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás. No quedaba más que enterarse de la historia completa. Y justo eso se dispuso a hacer cuando escuchó a Ruth Conroy confesar:**

**-No he dejado de pensar cada día que pasa en todo lo que hice. El amor que he dado a Harold y a Melanie no basta para congraciarme ante el espíritu de Catherine por lo que le hice a Felicity. Dios ya me castigó con la muerte de mi hija que apenas alcanzó a disfrutar un poco de tiempo los privilegios que a tan alto precio le pagué. Pero yo no me he castigado aún lo suficiente. No descansaré hasta encontrar a Felicity y restituirla al sitio al que pertenece, aunque eso signifique que Edward me mande a la cárcel el resto de mis días. Muy bien Constance, tú ganas. Si en verdad me das buenas pistas de su paradero, mañana mismo iremos ambas al banco y te daré tu dinero. Les diré a los chicos que eres una vieja amiga y viniste a darme noticias de su padre y del fideicomiso de Harold. Me acogeré a la confidencialidad bancaria y omitiré hablarles a los muchachos del otro fideicomiso. Como no verán un céntimo de ese dinero, no habrá preguntas por parte de ellos. Espero que ningún empleado cometa alguna indiscreción al respecto con Harold, porque él también trabaja en una empresa de los Andrew. ¿Satisfecha?**

**-Absolutamente. Confío en tu palabra. La niña fue dejada, como ya sabes, en el Hogar de Pony el día en que cumplía seis meses. No fue la única. Cuando yo llegué ya había otra canasta con una criatura, que estoy casi segura de que también era niña. Para identificarlas si llegaba a ser necesario, en la canasta de Felicity dejé a Candy, la muñeca de trapo que tú le obsequiaste a la hija de Catherine cuando nació. Si vas al orfanato y aun vive la antigua encargada, es factible que recuerde el detalle de la muñeca.**

**-Candy- se dijo Ruth a sí misma. El nombre le evocaba tantos recuerdos, dulces y amargos. Apenas escuchó cuando Constance continuó hablando.**

**-Por cierto, cuida mucho a Melanie. Hace unos días tuve una desagradable visita en Sheridan. George llegó preguntando por su hija.**

**-¡Santo Dios! ¿No le habrás dicho todo, verdad?**

**-Despreocúpate. Está convencido de que los hijos de Catherine con Ed se llaman Harold y Melanie, por lo que en caso de que te localizara, no tiene por qué sospechar, a menos que vea a Melanie. Le dije que su hija fue entregada a un orfanato y que se ignora su destino y su nombre.**

**-Pero él es inteligente, terminará por averiguar y sacar conclusiones.**

**-Exageras tu pesimismo. No tiene un solo indicio para identificar a su hija. No sabe fechas y en el orfanato deben haber dejado como a seis u ocho niñas de la edad que tendría la suya. Tardará siglos en darse cuenta de que su hija nunca fue abandonada en el hogar de Pony; suponiendo que alguna vez llegue a descubrirlo.**

**-¿Entonces por qué me recomiendas tanta precaución? **

**-Porque al igual que Harold, George trabaja para los Andrew. Desconozco si su base de operaciones esté en Chicago o en otra parte, pero en algún momento puede recalar por aquí. Y aunque Harold no tiene un parecido impresionante con Catherine, Melanie sí. De manera que si quieres mantenerlo lejos por un tiempo razonable, es mejor que Melanie y tú no tengan ningún contacto con los Andrew. No vaya a ser que se interese en ustedes antes de tiempo. **

**-Es razonable- dijo Ruth pensando con temor en la fiesta que ya estaba encima.- Haré lo que pueda por evitar el contacto. Aunque no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.**

**-Lo cierto es que si sabe que Melanie es suya, te la quitará, puedes tener la seguridad. Pero haz lo que tú consideres. Ese no es mi problema.**

**Ruth Conroy asintió cabizbaja. Terry alcanzó a escuchar como ambas mujeres se despedían, en términos no cordiales pero al menos no tan hostiles como había sido la mayor parte de su charla. **

**Casi enseguida escuchó los pasos de la señora Conroy subir por los escalones, de manera que se emburujó en las sábanas fingiéndose dormido. Ruth entreabrió muy ligeramente la puerta y respiró aliviada al mirar al joven que, aparentemente, dormía a pierna suelta.**

**Pero dentro de la cama, el cerebro de Terry estaba absolutamente despierto, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había escuchado y pensando reiteradamente en Melanie. ¿No se llamaba George aquel mayordomo de la familia Andrew que se encargaba de Candy cuando ella estudiaba en el San Pablo en Londres? ¿Y no Candy le había contado que el día en que la abandonaron en el hogar de Pony lo único que le dejaron era una muñeca de trapo con el nombre de Candy bordado, razón por la cual la señorita Pony y la Hermana María habían decidido llamarla de esa forma?**

**Santo Dios. Si lo que estaba elucubrando era cierto, él se había enterado incidentalmente de dos secretos sumamente importantes con respecto a las dos mujeres que más le habían impactado en la vida. Porque a estas alturas, no podía negarse a sí mismo que Melanie ya era muy importante para él. Ironía cruel del destino que ambas chicas fuesen resultando hermanas, si lo que él imaginaba era correcto. ¿Y si se lo dijese a Ruth Conroy? No, él no tenía derecho a revelar esa información, que a final de cuentas ignoraba si era certera, y que estaba basada en secretos muy delicados que él jamás debió haber escuchado. Pero tenía que haber alguien en el mundo a quien pudiera confiarse, y que tuviera suficiente criterio y contactos como para verificar toda la información sin levantar escándalo. Alguien como William Albert Andrew.**

**-Soy un idiota.-se dijo a sí mismo.- ¿Cómo diablos no lo pensé antes?**

**Y tras fraguar lo que le pareció una idea maravillosa, se vistió y bajó a desayunar con el envidiable apetito de quien ha encontrado el camino para tranquilizar su conciencia. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Desafiando al futuro**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Crónica de un desastre anunciado**

**Melanie miraba con asombro la magnificencia de los salones de la casa y del vestuario de los invitados. Harold había hecho bien en traerla. Aunque ella no encajara en ese ambiente, todo lo que ahora miraba constituiría un inolvidable recuerdo para el futuro. Se sentía un poco perdida, pues todas las chicas andaban en grupitos de tres o cuatro y ella se hallaba totalmente sola. La prometida compañía de la señora Baxter no había llegado; quizá estaba muy ocupada con los últimos detalles del evento, como para perder tiempo en acompañar a una insignificante personilla como ella. Con tan poco alentadores pensamientos, ni siquiera se percató de la joven pelirroja de respingona nariz que se había instalado junto a ella y la miraba con curiosidad. **

**-Hola, no tenía el gusto de conocerte. Soy Eliza Leagan, una muy antigua amiga de Terry. Te vi llegar con él, así que asumo que lo conoces. **

**-Encantada. Soy Melanie Bingley- contestó la chica sin dar mayores precisiones.**

**Pero Eliza no era de las que se dejaban vencer por una respuesta lacónica. Así que se dispuso a insistir. **

**-¿También te dedicas a la actuación?**

**-¿Actuación? No, desde luego que no. –respondió la chica preguntándose de dónde podría su interlocutora haber sacado semejante idea. **

**-¿Dónde conociste a Terry entonces?**

**Melanie estuvo tentada de responder con un muy poco diplomático: ¿Y a usted qué le importa? Pero si la impertinente chica era en verdad una antigua amiga de Terry sería una incorrección imperdonable por su parte. Recordó el primer encuentro con el chico pero, evidentemente, no era algo para compartir absolutamente con nadie. De modo que optó por referir la segunda vez que coincidieron y que, finalmente, era la que había dado pie a la amistad.**

**-Fue un accidente lamentable. Mi primo y yo veníamos de regreso a casa y él señor Granchester, que acababa de sufrir el atraco de unos bandoleros, no nos vio y se nos atravesó. El caballo lo golpeó, pero afortunadamente no pasó de una inconciencia transitoria. Como mi primo es médico, lo llevó a casa para atenderlo y se ganó el afecto de todos nosotros. **

**-Ah, claro- repuso Eliza.- Terry sabe ser adorable cuando quiere.**

**Siguieron unos instantes de incómodo silencio. A Melanie no le había resultado nada agradable la compañía de Eliza, pero no tenía el suficiente talento mundano como para sacudírsela de encima sin parecer maleducada. De modo que se preparó estoicamente para resistir un rato más el incómodo interrogatorio. **

**-¿No has tenido entonces oportunidad de ver a Terry en plena actuación?**

**-Perdone, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.**

**-No me trates de usted querida, apenas soy un poco mayor que tú. Y por lo que me dices, asumo que Terry no te ha contado que se dedica a la actuación profesional y es la principal carta masculina de la compañía teatral mejor posicionada de Broadway.**

**Melanie abrió la boca con asombro, pero lo pensó mejor y la cerró de nuevo. Finalmente, Terry solo era un invitado que las circunstancias habían puesto en su camino, y no estaba obligado a confiarse a quienes no eran nada suyo. Decidió intentar que la conversación tomara otro giro.**

**-¿Conoce usted a los prometidos?**

**-¿Archie y Annie?- Claro, como la palma de mi mano. Archie es mi primo, y Annie una recogida por la caridad de los Britter que ha tenido la inmensa suerte de atraparlo.**

**-¿A-archie? ¿El novio se llama Archie?**

**-Archibald Cornwell, encanto. ¿Ves a los tres jóvenes de frac que vienen bajando la escalera? Es el de en medio. El que tiene el cabello rubio cenizo.**

**Eliza podía haberse ahorrado las explicaciones, porque ya Melanie había distinguido la amada silueta que hubiera detectado aún a kilómetros de distancia. Se puso intensamente pálida y las piernas le flaquearon, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para la chica Leagan.**

**-¿M-me disculpa?- preguntó Melanie.- Necesito salir a… tomar un poco de aire fresco.**

**-Claro querida, pasa. Encontrarás una terraza muy agradable si sigues por el pasillo izquierdo.**

**-G-gracias. Fue un placer haberla conocido.**

**-Eres ampliamente correspondida. Y no olvides tratarme de tú, por favor. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos seguiremos viendo.**

**Melanie marchó velozmente por el pasillo indicado, ya sin responder a Eliza. Sentía deseos de vomitar. Por su parte, la chica Leagan siguió su marcha con una mirada burlona.**

**-No voy a perderte de vista, Melanie Bingley. Sospecho que tienes algunos secretos bien guardados. Y después de ver tu reacción cuando miraste a los chicos, no puedo perderte de vista. Estoy segura que tienes muchas cosas interesantes para compartir conmigo…además de Terry. **

**----------------------------------**

**La entrada de Terry con los Bingley y el doctor Conroy había causado expectativa entre los asistentes. Muy pocos de los presentes conocían a Harold, nadie a su hermana y a su primo, pero absolutamente todos sabían quien era Terry Grandchester. Y si hubieran sabido la historia en común que él y Candice White Andrew compartían, su presencia habría sido la causa de que se alzaran muchas cejas. Afortunadamente, tanto su historia de amor frustrada, así como el no menos frustrado compromiso de Candy con Neal eran cosas que no habían trascendido más allá del círculo familiar. **

**Terry se sintió sumamente sorprendido cuando descubrió al llegar que la recepción era ni más ni menos que en la residencia Andrew. Pero estaba tranquilo. Sabedor de que Candy estaba en el hogar de Pony, estaba seguro de que no podría causarle conflicto alguno a la chica. Además, quería hablar con Albert. Tenía que confiarle lo que había escuchado en casa de la señora Conroy y decirle la información que le había sacado al detective. Necesitaba saber si de verdad Candy lo había mandado a vigilar, y conocer el motivo de tal decisión. De modo que, viéndose a la entrada de la residencia, decidió tragarse la recepción con la mejor cara que fuera posible.**

**A la entrada, Harold y Melanie habían partido en busca de la señora Baxter, y el doctor Conroy y él se habían quedado en el vestíbulo, donde otros jóvenes permanecían charlando aisladamente. Terry no cesaba de pensar cómo podría hacer para localizar a Albert antes de que este se viera inevitablemente absorbido por los requerimientos de la recepción. Una vez que el baile empezara, conseguir su atención en privado sería una tarea titánica. Este era el mejor momento para escabullirse a tratar de hallarlo, pero sería de pésima educación dejar solo a Arthur Conroy entre toda esa caterva de desconocidos. Y lo peor es que no podía remediar la cosa presentándole a alguien, porque el mismo Terry no conocía absolutamente a ninguno de los jóvenes que estaban en el vestíbulo. ¿Y si se encaminaran al salón de una vez? Quizá Albert ya se encontrase allí ejerciendo sus deberes de anfitrión. Pero dicho movimiento implicaba también el riesgo de que allí fuese Terry demasiado reconocido. Y en estos momentos, lo último que deseaba es que le hiciese plática gente tan agradable como la familia Leagan, por decir lo menos. Si algo podía agradecer a los chicos que estaban en el vestíbulo, es que aunque sin duda sabían quién era, lo habían ignorado olímpicamente.**

**Arthur Conroy era muy perceptivo; no podía ignorar la inquietud de su interlocutor.**

**-Mi querido amigo, algo le causa a usted un gran desasosiego y, si puedo serle de utilidad, tendré mucho gusto en ayudarle.**

**Terry decidió franquearse hasta donde fuera posible.**

**-Doctor Conroy, me urge mucho localizar a alguien que sé que se encuentra en esta recepción. Un viejo amigo con el que debo intercambiar unas palabras en privado. ¿Abuso de su buena disposición si le abandono unos instantes?**

**Conroy, que ignoraba la identidad de su huésped y la relación de éste con los Andrew, se sorprendió un tanto con la petición de Terry, pero accedió comprensivo.**

**-Vaya sin pendiente. Le veré más tarde en el salón.**

**En cuanto Terry se hubo marchado, Arthur se levantó para hacer lo propio. La verdad es que esta recepción prometía estar soberanamente aburrida. Tal vez le vendría bien fumar un cigarrillo afuera. Al menos se entretendría viendo llegar a los invitados que faltaban.**

**Distraídamente, observó a una bella damita de gracioso y regordete rostro, bajar de un elegante carruaje seguida por una anciana. Sus ojos irradiaban dulzura, inteligencia y sencillez. Arthur Conroy siguió con la mirada sus movimientos, hasta que ambas se internaron en la residencia y desaparecieron de su campo visual.**

**Nunca las había visto. Pero hubiera jurado que, antes de introducirse al vestíbulo, la anciana había volteado y le había guiñado un ojo. **

**--------------------------------------**

**-Harold querido, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero estaba verificando que la colocación de tarjetas de invitados en la mesa estuviera correcta. James está saturado ahora revisando los platillos con esa calamidad de la cocinera, y si yo no entro al quite esto no estará listo a tiempo.**

**El chico sonrió comprensivo. Tal como había imaginado, la señora Baxter había sido invitada para trabajar sin sueldo.**

**-No se preocupe, señora Baxter, confío en que Melanie se habrá podido arreglar sola por un rato.**

**-Bueno, pues no prolonguemos más ese rato- decidió la dama,- Llévame ahora mismo con ella.**

**Ambos encaminaron su paso hacia el amplio corredor donde estaba congregada la mayor parte del gremio femenino, pero no lograron localizarla. Harold estaba preocupado, él la había dejado allí y le había pedido que no se apartara de esa área. ¿A dónde podía haber ido si no conocía la mansión ni tenía amigos ni conocidos en ella? ¿Estaría acaso con Terry?**

**-No entiendo, señora Baxter, yo dejé a Melalnie aquí mientras iba en la búsqueda de usted; ella estaba exactamente en aquella esquina.**

**La dama miró hacia el sitio referido por Harold. La única chica visible allí era Eliza Leagan.**

**-Creo saber por qué se movió de allí, Harold querido –dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja.- Pero tal vez podamos averiguar su paradero.- Señorita Leagan, -dijo dirigiéndose a la joven- ¿Habrá usted visto por casualidad a la señorita Bingley? Es una joven…-la dama se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea de cual era la descripción de la chica.- Harold, ¿Podría usted describir a su hermana?**

**Eliza hubiera ignorado de buena gana a la señora Baxter, la cual no le merecía la menor de las simpatías, pero al ver al atractivo chico que la acompañaba y recordar que había llegado junto con Terry , cambió de opinión.**

**-¿La chica del vestido color malva?- preguntó inocentemente. Al asentir Harold, ella prosiguió:- Estaba aquí hasta hace unos instantes charlando conmigo; pero se ha sentido un poco sofocada y salió a la terraza.**

**-Gracias señorita Eliza.- dijo la dama educadamente, mientras Harold inclinaba la cabeza con cortesía mientras ofrecía el brazo a la señora Baxter para continuar la búsqueda. – Creo que, sabiendo dónde está y como va vestida, es innecesario que me guíes para hallarla. Será mejor que vuelvas con tus invitados**

**-Como usted diga señora Baxter- respondió el joven retirando el brazo mientras la dama se alejaba. Al volver el rostro, se fijó como las pestañas de Eliza Leagan abanicaban sus ojos en ademán de inconfundible y descarada coquetería**

**-Fue usted muy gentil, señorita.- agradeció el joven, un poco cortado por su poca costumbre de tratar con chicas de aquella esfera social.- Me llama Harold Bingley y estoy a sus órdenes- añadió reparando en que la señora Baxter no los había presentado.**

**-Mi nombre es Eliza Leagan- correspondió la chica. – Soy prima de Archibald Cornwell.**

**-Encantado de conocerle- respondió el joven, dándose cuenta de que no podía permanecer más tiempo allí sin verse incorrecto. Algunas de las damas mayores ya comenzaban a mirarlos.- Ahora, si me disculpa, debo despedirme. De nuevo agradezco su amabilidad.**

**A punto de encaminarse al salón para encontrarse con su primo y con Terry, Harold vaciló un instante. Había salido por el lado opuesto al de su llegada y no estaba muy seguro de cual de los pasillos debieran llevarle hacia donde quería. Optó por uno al azar, rogando que le condujera al punto de reunión sin tener que volver a atravesar de nuevo el corredor donde las damas esperaban el momento de hacer su entrada triunfal en el salón. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio y ya dudaba de haber hecho lo correcto aceptando la invitación y trayendo a su familia. **

**No tardó en darse cuenta de que había elegido un camino equivocado. Al parecer se estaba internando más en la residencia. Confuso y a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, se fijó en una silueta que caminaba hacia donde él se encontraba. Tal vez fuera alguien de la servidumbre, que pudiera informarle el camino correcto.**

**-Harold ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Señor George, ¡Qué grata sorpresa encontrarle! Quise dirigirme al salón pero me extravié.**

**-De hecho elegiste el camino opuesto-sonrió George.- Pero será un placer acompañarte. ¿Has venido solo?**

**-En realidad no, me acompañan mi hermana y mi primo, además de un amigo.**

**-En ese caso, permíteme guiarte de regreso a ellos. Estoy seguro de que será un placer conocerlos.**

**--------------------------------**

**-Sencillamente preciosa- exclamó Albert con satisfacción, mirando el hermosísimo vestido color verde manzana con aplicaciones de terciopelo esmeralda. Parecía una princesa. Y el peinado era soberbio, recogido hacia atrás ligeramente elevado, con algunos rizos rebeldes que escapaban por los lados. Dorothy se había esmerado, no había duda. **

**-Gracias, Albert- respondió la chica, un poco cortada ante la mirada de admiración del joven. Por alguna causa que no podía comprender, últimamente su relación con el heredero Andrew había sufrido algunos cambios, que ella no podía explicar ni en qué consistían, ni por qué se habían producido. A veces era la forma en que él la miraba cuando creía que ella no lo veía; otras veces era el simple hecho de tomar conciencia que Albert ya no era un simple amigo, sino la persona que tenía poder legal sobre ella, al menos en tanto no renunciara al apellido Andrew. Y otras más, era la sensación de estar en territorio enemigo. La mansión Andrew tal vez fuera su casa en teoría. Pero solo en teoría. Era espantoso sentirse una extraña en lo que se supone debiera ser un hogar. Sí, seguro que estar en aquella casa tenía la culpa de que la relación entre ellos se estuviese modificando. Estaban físicamente más cerca que nunca, pero emocionalmente algo estaba cambiando. Jamás se había sentido turbada por una mirada de él. Jamás antes de ahora.**

**-Te traje el complemento para tu atuendo- dijo él mientras le alargaba un estuche forrado de terciopelo negro. Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti.**

**Candy tomó el bonito estuche y lo abrió con emoción. Hacía mucho que no recibía un regalo. Y la preciosa diadema de oro con pedrería la dejó muda. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Diminutas piedras semipreciosas de delicada talla y en todas las tonalidades verdes que el ojo humano pudiera distinguir estaban allí, engarzadas en oro y sirviendo de regio marco para las esmeraldas más puras y bellas que pudieran contemplarse. **

**-Albert, esto es…¡Lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida! Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo. Esto debe valer muchísimo.**

**Y, tras decirlo, tendió hacia el joven aquella maravillosa danza de malaquitas, crisoprasas, jadeítas, berilos, amazonitas y venturinas. Ignoraba ella los nombres y valores de toda esa profusión de hermosa pedrería, pero aquellas esmeraldas, tan verdes como sus ojos tenían el aspecto de ser muy costosas**

**-No tanto como te imaginas. Muchas de esas piedras las conseguí muy económicas en mis viajes por África y Sudamérica. Lo único que tiene verdadero valor son las esmeraldas y la montura, pero no es algo prohibitivo tampoco.**

**Un poco dubitativa, Candy volteó hacia el espejo y colocó la hermosa pieza coronando su peinado. Casi no se reconocía en el reflejo de aquella elegante y sofisticada dama. **

**-Dios mío-se decía.- No permitas que deje de ser yo.**

**-¿Lista?- Inquirió el joven ofreciéndole el brazo**

**-Sí- dijo ella.- ¿Ya es tiempo de entrar al salón?**

**-Todavía no. La tía Elroy quiere que esperemos a los Britter, para que bajemos todos juntos.**

**-¿Y quién recibe mientras a los invitados?**

**-La señora Leagan**

**-O sea, tu hermana.**

**-Sí, técnicamente hablando, mi hermana. Aunque no siento el menor aprecio por ella. Y ni se diga por sus hijos.**

**-Albert, no sé mucho de protocolo pero…¿No era más razonable que el compromiso se celebrara en casa de Annie, y fuera su madre quien recibiera a la gente?**

**-Sí, pero la tía Elroy decidió que fuera aquí; le gusta sentir que tiene el poder ¿Sabes? Ella realmente deseaba que este compromiso se diera, pero quería hacer una fiesta a su manera; nuestros salones le parecen más amplios y lujosos que los de los Britter, la servidumbre más numerosa… en resumen, le parece que nadie podrá organizar un festejo tan bien como ella misma. Y la madre de Annie no quiso llevarle la contraria porque ha esperado demasiado tiempo para que Archie se decidiera y quiere tener a la tía lo más contenta posible. Creo que teme que Archie podría agarrarse de cualquier pretexto para evitar llegar al altar. **

**-¡Oh Dios! Siempre pensé que el día en que ellos se comprometieran sería uno de los más felices de mi vida, pero después de saber lo que me contaste y de escuchar los recelos de la propia madre de Annie, tengo mis dudas sobre si este compromiso es una buena idea.**

**-Yo también, pero creo que ahora sí es un poco tarde para dar marcha atrás. En fin, ya veremos qué sucede. ¿Quieres que bajemos ya?**

**-Pero Annie aún no llega ¿No dijiste que la esperaríamos?**

**-Podemos bajar por la escalera lateral y salir directo a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco en lo que la tía está lista y Annie llega ¿Te gusta la idea?**

**-Seguro que sí. Y si pudiera treparme a uno de los árboles me gustaría más todavía.**

**-Jajaja, eso no va incluido en la oferta, aunque de buena gana me solidarizo en tus deseos. En fin, trae algo para cubrirte porque ya comienza a refrescar.**

**-Llevaré la chalina que la amable tía Elroy me obsequió. Seguro que me traerá buena suerte.**

**---------------------------------**

**Escondida tras una gruesa columna de la terraza, Melanie Bingley sollozaba lo más discretamente que podía, que no era mucho en realidad. Lo suyo era una mezcla de dolor y furia incontenibles, y Melanie no era mujer de medias tintas. O amaba mucho o no amaba. Odiaba mucho o sentía indiferencia. Y en este momento el odio y el amor hacia Archie ocupaban un punto álgido en sus sentimientos. **

**¿Por qué no podía decirle a su primo que estaba indispuesta y retirarse con discreción y decoro de aquella horrible mansión que acababa de romper de este modo sus ilusiones? Verdad es que siempre había sabido que Archie cortejaba a una chica de su medio, obligado por las circunstancias según él mismo le dijera en su momento. Pero entre cortejar y comprometerse en matrimonio había una gran distancia. Y como Archie le había dicho que la amaba a ella, a Melanie, ella solo había esperado el momento en que el joven pusiera en claro a la chica y su propia familia que esa relación no seguiría adelante porque amaba a otra y no era posible casarse con alguien a quien no se ama. ¿No era eso lo mínimo que podía esperarse, después que ellos incluso se habían besado? ¿O él solamente se había burlado de ella y la había tomado como un entretenimiento pasajero? No podía explicárselo. Pero eso, ahora, ya no importaba. El muchacho estaba a punto de dar un paso irreversible, porque si había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta aquel punto, no era de pensarse que tuviera el proyecto de dejar a la novia plantada en el altar..**

**No, no iba a decirle a Arthur que se sentía indispuesta y quería retirarse. Porque lo cierto es que aunque se sentía horriblemente mal, lo último que deseaba era irse de allí. Quería quedarse hasta el final de la mascarada. Y, sobre todo, quería desquitarse. De la horrible injusticia que estaban cometiendo con ella.**

**Y entonces la vio. Tenía que ser ella porque traía puesta la chalina que ella misma había realizado con la mayor exquisitez. Además, ninguna otra de las jóvenes presentes llevaba tal magnificencia en el vestido ni en las joyas. Dios, que bonita era. Con razón Archie no había dado marcha atrás en esa relación. Parecía casi una aparición con aquel encantador cabello rubio de cuyo peinado escapaban coquetos caireles que caían sobre el vestido verde más exquisito que Melanie hubiera visto en su vida. Venía acompañada de un caballero aún joven y muy apuesto que la miraba con adoración. Y en el cuello, la chalina. Aquella prenda que, al haber sido confeccionada por ella, le parecía una mezcla de sacrilegio y desafío que estuviera en el cuello de quien le robaba lo que más quería. Si pudiera, la utilizaría para ahorcarla.**

**En ese momento, un estirado mayordomo se acercó al caballero y le murmuró algo. Debían requerir su presencia porque pareció presentar sus excusas a la joven rubia y retirarse con el individuo de librea. La odiada rival se quedaba sola y vulnerable. Enteramente a su alcance. Su mente comenzó a nublarse con las más descabelladas fantasías que estaban allí, a unos pocos pasos de convertirse en realidad si ella quisiera. Fascinada, no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la chica.**

**En su afán de verla mejor, no se dio cuenta de que se había retirado lo suficiente de su escondite que ya no la protegía. De hecho, la luz de una de las farolas de gas, encendidas especialmente para el magno acontecimiento, le daba de lleno en el rostro.**

**Y así la vio Meredith Baxter, quien al descubrir el vestido malva se empezaba a acercar decididamente hacia la hermana de Harold. Fue en ese momento que la luz hizo visibles las facciones de la joven y la señora Baxter sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Ella había visto antes ese rostro. Era la chica con la que había sorprendido al joven Cornwell, sin que este la viera, en las inmediaciones de la oficina. La causante de que Harold trabajara jornadas triples era su propia hermana.**

**Tenía que avisar al señor Andrew a la brevedad posible de la presencia de la muchacha allí, para sacarla discretamente lo más pronto posible. Porque si llegaba la prometida de Archie antes de que retiraran a la señorita Bingley de la casa, Meredith Baxter no daba un céntimo por la integridad de Annie Britter.**

**--------------------------------**

**¡Terry Grandchester! Esto sí que es inesperado-dijo Albert sorprendido, mientras ambos jóvenes se fundían en un amistoso abrazo.**

**Una vez que James se retiró tras concluir su misión, ambos tomaron asiento en la acogedora biblioteca. De los pocos sitios que estaban a salvo del bullicio general que reinaba en el resto de la mansión. A pesar del cordial saludo, ninguno de los dos jóvenes parecía sentirse particularmente cómodo. Terry se arrellanó en la cómoda butaca, conciente de que le tocaba iniciar la charla, pero incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Caray. Había perdido un buen rato tratando de localizar a Albert por los salones, había deambulado por otras tantas estancias y, finalmente, había tenido que desplegar sus mejores dotes oratorias para convencer a James de que le dejara hablar con su patrón…y ahora que estaban frente a frente se daba cuenta de que lo que iba a decirle era algo tan extraordinario, que el mismo Terry no se lo creería de no haber sido porque lo había escuchado por sí mismo.**

**-Y…¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le animó Albert, viendo que el joven Grandchester no se resolvía a iniciar la charla.**

**-Algo que concierne a Candy…y que me tiene absolutamente desasosegado.**

**-Si es referente a Candy ¿No sería mejor que lo trataras directamente con ella?**

**-No. Creo que lo mejor es que lo sepas tú primero. Finalmente, eres legalmente responsable por ella. Y, además, no estoy en posibilidad de ir al Hogar de Pony ahora.**

**-Entonces ¿No sabes que ella está aquí?- preguntó Albert, esta vez todavía más sorprendido que cuando vio al joven.**

**-¿Aquí? No. Claro que no sabía. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Supuse que seguía en el Hogar.**

**-Bueno, en realidad yo la invité a venir. De hecho, ya que estás aquí me has ahorrado un viaje a Nueva York.**

**-Puedes ir cuando quieras, sabes que nada me dará más gusto que verte.**

**-Es que ese era un viaje que no me contemplaba solamente a mí. Creí que ver a Candy te daría más gusto aún.**

**-Eso no es posible Albert-murmuró Terry con tristeza.- Yo aposté por el deber, y tengo que cumplirlo.**

**-Y…¿Lo estás cumpliendo?- preguntó el heredero clavando una aguda e inquisitiva mirada en su interlocutor**

**-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?- respondió Terry poniéndose a la defensiva.- Susana y yo estamos comprometidos, todo el mundo lo sabe.**

**-Tranquilízate. No estoy cuestionándote.**

**-Pues pareciera que sí.**

**-En tal caso, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Y creéme que la razón es muy diferente de la que creo que supones. Terry…ha pasado ya tiempo, bastante tiempo en realidad. Candy no puede seguir sepultada en el Hogar de Pony toda la vida. Ya ha estado suficientemente allí. Es necesario que vuelva a la vida normal y a ser la de antes.**

**-¿Y qué se lo impide?-preguntó Terry, arrepentido de su exabrupto anterior.- Si algo hay que yo quiero en esta vida, es que Candy sea feliz.**

**-Lo único malo es que no creo que haya forma de que ella lo sea si tú no lo eres.**

**-Entonces tal vez no lo sea nunca. Porque sin ella yo no podré serlo. Podré conformarme, resignarme y tolerar mi suerte. Pero ser feliz sin ella ya es pedir demasiado.**

**-Lo entiendo, y lamento que así sea. Por un momento, cuando te vi aquí, pensé que habías cambiado de opinión y venías a buscarla.**

**-No en realidad.-confesó el joven.- Vine a una recepción que ignoraba se efectuaría aquí. Y cuando lo descubrí entré con la tranquilidad de saber que ella estaba muy lejos y que no turbaría la paz de su alma.**

**-¡Ay Terry! Creo que no es la paz precisamente lo que le sobra al espíritu de Candy. Pero en fin, cuéntame entonces como es que estás aquí, porque dudo que la tía abuela o Archie te hubieran invitado a la recepción.**

**-En realidad lo hizo Archie, pero sin tener la más remota idea de que el invitado sorpresa sería yo.**

**Acto seguido, Terry le refirió su relación con los Bingley, su estancia en casa de los Conroy y cómo la suerte le había llevado hasta encontrarse en ese momento en la acogedora biblioteca de la familia Andrew. Después, enronqueciendo un poco la voz, se armó de valor y le refirió toda la charla que había escuchado entre Ruth Conroy y Constance Clark, así como sus sospechas de que Candice White y Felicity Bingley eran la misma persona.**

**El rostro de Albert se tornó grave mientras aquilataba la magnitud de la confidencia y las repercusiones que tal cosa podría generar en el futuro de Candy.**

**-Hay algo más todavía- dijo Terry, dispuesto a mencionar también lo que había escuchado con respecto a George y Melanie.**

**-Te escucho- respondió Albert.**

**Pero no pudo escucharlo, porque en ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió sin que llamaran, y la robusta presencia de Meredith Baxter se adueñó de la habitación. Venía sin aliento y se veía muy fatigada. Apenas si reparó en el extraño antes de recuperar el resuello para hablar.**

**-Señor William, tendrá que disculparme, pero tiene que venir conmigo. Ella, la chica que le comenté que andaba con el joven Archie…¿Recuerda usted…?**

**-Sí, sí. Claro que recuerdo. ¿Qué hay con ella?**

**-Que está aquí en la mansión. Es una de las invitadas**

**-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¿Quién la invitó?**

**-El señor Archie, sin saberlo. La chica es hermana del joven Harold. Se llama Melanie Bingley.**

**Albert y Terry cruzaron miradas primero de sorpresa y luego de inteligencia. Había que tomar medidas. Y cuanto antes, mejor.**

**----------------------------------**

**La puerta cedió enseguida. Al parecer el último usuario de la biblioteca no había tomado la precaución de cerrarla, quizá porque en una recepción no era precisamente el más atractivo de los sitios. Arthur Conroy dio gracias a Dios por haber encontrado semejante refugio en medio de tal algarabía. Tal vez estar allá sin autorización no era lo más correcto del mundo, pero lo cierto es que no hacía mal a nadie con su presencia, y no soportaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo allá afuera un minuto más, vagando como espíritu errante.**

**Había varias butacas forradas de cuero y de cómodo aspecto, convenientemente colocadas en la habitación. Eligió una de gran tamaño ubicada de espaldas hacia la puerta. De ese modo, si alguien asomaba a la biblioteca no podría descubrir su presencia, a menos que entrase y caminara hacia el extremo opuesto. De modo que eligió de la estantería un libro que le pareció atractivo y se encaminó hacia el anhelado refugio.**

**Infelizmente, alguien había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él. La butaca estaba ocupada por la damita regordeta de ojos soñadores y gesto amable que había visto pasar a la entrada. La misma que venía con la anciana que Arthur había tenido la impresión –errada, sin duda,- de que le había guiñado el ojo. **

**-¡Oh! Perdone usted-se disculpó Arthur enseguida.- Lo lamento, no sabía que el sitio estaba ocupado. **

**-E-está bien, no hay ningún problema- titubeó Patty, con expresión de quien ha sido pillada en una travesura. La verdad no pensé encontrar a nadie aquí en medio de una recepción a punto de empezar.**

**-En realidad yo tampoco. Reconozco que no me encuentro nada cómodo allí afuera.**

**-Me solidarizo con usted- confesó Patty.- Nunca me han gustado mucho este tipo de eventos, pero es el compromiso matrimonial de una de mis mejores amigas y no podía fallarle. Esperaba encontrar a otra amiga aquí, pero aunque la he buscado, no he podido hallarla. **

**-Tal vez esté disfrutando de los prolegómenos de la recepción.**

**Patty lo miró. Era muy distinguido, serio, atractivo y hablaba con gran propiedad. Esbozó una sonrisa antes de responder:**

**-Sí, eso debe ser.**

**-¿Vino usted sola? –inquirió a sabiendas ya de la respuesta.**

**-No. Me acompaña mi abuela, pero no bien hubimos entrado se las ingenió para desaparecer.**

**-Caray, extraño proceder el de su abuela- dijo Arthur, pensando ahora sí que el guiño del ojo no había sido una alucinación suya.**

**-Mi abuela es un poco extraña, realmente; pero es encantadora. ¿Usted viene solo?**

**-No. Me acompañan mi primo, que trabaja con el señor Cornwell, su hermana y un amigo.**

**Patty lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose como es que viniendo tan acompañado estaba allí, solo y casi escondido. Arthur pareció intuir lo que pensaba la chica y se apresuró a aclarar:**

**-Sin duda se preguntará que hago en una casa ajena escondiéndome en la biblioteca, y más si vine convenientemente acompañado. Debo confesar que soy antisocial de corazón.**

**-En realidad, soy la última con derecho a juzgarle, porque estoy más o menos en circunstancias similares a la suya. No tengo el menor deseo de hacer vida social.**

**La voz de la chica sonaba triste y sus ojos parecían dirigirse a un punto ignoto, ligeramente humedecidos. De pronto, Arthur se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaban posados en un cuadro colocado en las paredes de la biblioteca, que demostraba a dos jóvenes sonrientes junto a un auto de aspecto muy peculiar. **

**-¿Amigos suyos?- inquirió incapaz de dominar la curiosidad.**

**-Sí. –respondió melancólica.- El de la izquierda es Archibald Corwell, el novio. Y el de la derecha…- la voz se le quebró- es su hermano Stear. Falleció en la guerra. **

**Arthur contempló a la chica, cuyos ojos ahora lucían más húmedos que hacía un momento, y ligeramente enrojecidos. Comprendió que el joven de las gafas había inspirado sentimientos muy profundos en ella, y casi sintió envidia. Él nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, y con seguridad que nadie había sentido tampoco algo profundo hacia él. Al menos, no en el plano sentimental. Por primera vez en la vida, fue consciente de lo solo que se encontraba. Y no encontró gusto en esa soledad.**

**Volteó hacia donde estaba la jovencita, pero aprovechando su distracción ella se haía marchado sin despedirse. Y entonces, Arthur Conroy se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. **

**Se hizo el compromiso de buscarla más tarde en el baile. Mientras tanto, se acercó a mirar de cerca el cuadro que tan tristemente había fascinado a la joven. A la izquierda, un elegante dandy de cabello rubio cenizo esgrimía el típico gesto de quien rebosa seguridad en sí mismo. Ese era el novio, según la joven había comentado. Y a la derecha, menos formal y con expresión más abierta y franca, un joven de gafas y gorra sonreía con la confianza de quien tiene toda la vida por delante para realizar sus sueños.**

**Pero estaba muerto.**

**Una cosa no podía negarse y es que, en el corazón de la jovencita de la biblioteca, aquel muchacho seguía tan vivo como siempre. Tal vez habrían tejido mil sueños juntos Planes que nunca se llevarían a la realidad. **

**La expresión del joven, aún con las gafas, no ocultaba su amor a la vida. Él sabía reconocer ese gesto, porque ya le había tocado verlo en algunos de los heridos cuando estuvo en el campo de batalla. De hecho, si no fuera por las gafas…Pero ¡Qué estaba pensando! Este chico estaba muerto. La chica lo había dicho claramente. **

**Sin embargo…**

**---------------------------------**

**La noche era clara y hermosísima. A Candy no le pesaba la soledad de la terraza; de hecho, la prefería mil veces al exagerado bullicio de los salones. Verdad es que ella había amado los bailes, pero eso era cuando Anthony y Terry habían estado con ella para compartirlos. Ahora, no prometían el menor encanto.**

**Ojalá que Annie y Patty no tardaran en llegar, porque verlas a ellas era lo único que revestía atractivo en aquella noche. De ahí en fuera, le era muy desagradable la idea de compartir salones con los Leagan y gente por el estilo. Albert le había dicho que la gente ignoraba lo de su fallido compromiso con Neal, pero de todas formas, no estaba segura de que el muchacho y su hermana no fueran a tratar de fastidiarle la vida. **

**¿Había hecho bien en venir hasta aquí? Ya había tenido su primera diferencia importante con la tía Elroy, estaba a punto de encontrarse con la familia Leagan y…en fin, no estaba segura de no cometer algún traspié en la recepción. Nunca había sido muy buena para las cuestiones de protocolo. Confiaba en que Albert la ayudaría, aunque había que reconocer que pocas personas habían vivido tan al margen de los cánones sociales como él. No obstante, lucía tan distinguido y seguro de sí mismo cuando la fue a buscar al dormitorio hacía unos momentos…Sería fascinante viajar con él, tal como ambos tenían planeado. Ver el mundo con alguien como Albert por fuerza tendría que ser maravilloso.**

**-¡Nunca será para ti!**

**Candy volteó sorprendida y miró a la gentil damita vestida de color malva, cuyos ojos chispeaban de furia. ¡Qué raro! Su rostro se le hacía conocido, y sin embargo no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes en su vida. Y además ¿Qué quería decir con aquella extraña frase? **

**No pudo reflexionar mucho más allá, porque sintió un agudo jaloneo, en el cual fue despojada de la chalina, y posteriormente recibió un soberbio empujón que la arrojó al piso. Tal fuerza era casi inconcebible en una jovencita tan menuda, pero lo cierto es que el golpe al caer sobre el duro suelo de ladrillo belga era muy real. **

**-¿Tenías que ponerte esto?-dijo agitando la chalina. - ¿Acaso te habló él de mí?**

**-¿E-él? ¿Quién es él? Y esa chalina me la regaló mi tía, haz el favor de devolverla.**

**-Nunca. Yo la hice y no quiero que la lleves puesta. Te devolveré lo que vale si quieres, pero no te quedarás con ella.**

**-¡Pues lamento contradecirte!- dijo Candy ya molesta. ¿Quién era esta chiquilla insolente que decía tantas tonterías y además la empujaba y jaloneaba? Porque no iba a salirse con la suya. –Dame la chalina ahora mismo y olvidaré que me has empujado- repuso alzando la voz.**

**-¿La quieres?-desafió Melanie.- ¡Pues ven por ella!**

**-Muy bien. Intenté que esto fuera por las buenas, pero si quieres que sea de otro modo, no tengo objeción.**

**Por un momento, Candy olvidó el baño de buenas maneras y compostura que la ocasión imponía. Recordó su infancia en el hogar de Pony, cuando reñía con Tom y más tarde con Jimmy. Sus épocas en la mansión Leagan, y más tarde su regreso a América. La vida había sido dura con ella y le había enseñado a usar el lazo y los puños en caso de necesidad. No creía que fuera necesario llegar a esos extremos en esta ocasión así que se limitó a lanzarse con fuerza y rapidez hacia Melanie quien, pensando que su adversaria solo fanfarroneaba, ni se había movido de su sitio ni se había prevenido. **

**-Ayyyyyyyyyyy-dijo la chica cuando Candy la sujetó doblándole ambos brazos por la espalda, tras un forcejeo que duró muy poco tiempo. Instantes después, Candy recuperaba la chalina.**

**La jovencita la miró sorprendida.**

**-Vaya, no es así como él te describía. Decía que eras indefensa y que no podrías superar una ruptura. Y mira que, o me engañó, o está totalmente confundido respecto a ti.**

**Ya más tranquila, Candy aflojó un poco las brazos de la muchacha, pero aún sin soltarla.**

**-Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo quien es ese "él" al que te refieres. Porque no entiendo nada. **

**Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Melanie. ¿Y si él había dado la chalina a otra persona, precisamente porque no se sentía capaz de darle una obra de la mujer que amaba a la otra que socialmente le correspondía? ¿Y si ella, Melanie, había jaloneado a la persona equivocada?**

**-¿N-no eres Annie Britter?**

**-No, claro que no-dijo Candy palideciendo.-Soy Candice White. Y tú…tú eres…-recordó lo que Albert le había contado de la otra chica con la que al parecer Archie tenía relaciones.**

**Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Aprovechando su momentánea distracción, Melanie se escapó de sus brazos y corrió presurosa hacia el huerto de atrás de la terraza, internándose en la oscuridad y la espesura. Candy no se atrevió a seguirla hasta allá, pues las posibilidades de hallarla en esas condiciones no eran demasiadas.**

**-Es mejor que localice a Annie en cuanto llegue para ponerla a salvo.-se dijo.-Esta chica no está en sus cabales ya. Archibald Cornwell…¿En qué lío te has metido?**

**No muy lejos de allí, escondida entre el nutrido follaje, Melanie Bingley temblaba de frío, miedo y rabia, todo en simultáneo. Había hecho mal las cosas. Seguro que a estas alturas, ya habrían puesto sobre aviso a la prometida de Archie. Y además, era muy probable que estuvieran buscándola a ella. Pobre Harold, seguramente lo despedirían por su culpa, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados después de todo lo acontecido. Había sido un error lanzarse así, a agredir sin estar segura de la identidad de la chica. Pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Ya no perdería tiempo buscando a la joven prometida. Ahora sus baterías se enfocarían a alguien a quien conocía perfectamente.**

**-No vas a escapar invicto después de lo que me hiciste, Archie. –se dijo a sí misma.- Finalmente, tú eres el culpable de todo esto.**

**----------------------------------**

**-Pues…no lo entiendo George. Ni mi primo, ni mi hermana ni mi invitado están por ningún sitio. No tengo idea de qué haya sucedido.**

**-Despreocúpate Harold. Han de estar diseminados entre los asistentes, que son cada vez más. **

**-Eso debe ser. Pues, gracias por haberme acompañado de nuevo a territorio conocido. Siento mucho haberte robado el tiempo.**

**-No, no hay problema. Iré a reunirme con el señor Andrew ahora.**

**-Creo que no será necesario. Viene para acá con mi invitado.**

**-Pero…si tu invitado es Terry Grandchester…-exclamó George con sorpresa.**

**-Sí. ¿Acaso lo conoces?**

**-Desde luego. Es el actor joven más popular de Broadwar hoy en día, y viejo amigo del señor Andrew y su pupila. Pero no pensé nunca que se atreviera a venir acá.**

**-¿Atreverse? ¿Acaso no es bienvenido? Porque si es así me sentiré muy mal, ya que yo fui quien lo trajo.**

**-No, no te preocupes. Desde luego que es bienvenido. Lo que sucede es que su presencia aquí es muy sorpresiva, pero no por nada malo, no te inquietes. Sin embargo, todos se ven preocupados.**

**Instantes después, los dos grupos se reunían y Albert, con gesto meditabundo le decía a George:**

**-Necesito tu ayuda en una labor muy delicada.**

**-Bueno, yo me despido, con su permiso- se excusó Harold al escuchar el tono grave del heredero.**

**-No Harold- le llamó Albert. Este asunto requiere de tu participación más que de ninguna otra.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**Apenados, Albert y Terry lo pusieron al corriente de lo ocurrido. El chico estaba boquiabierto.**

**-¿Melanie? No, no puede ser posible eso. Terry, dime que no es cierto.**

**-Temo que no puedo hacerlo, Harold. De hecho, el día en que ella y yo nos conocimos no fue el del accidente, sino antes. Y estaba con el estúpido de Archie, solo que iba tan envuelto en la capa y con el sombrero tan encasquetado que no me fue posible reconocerlo.**

**-¡Dios mío! Tengo que encontrarla de inmediato antes de que ella vea a Archie y se entere que el prometido es él; sí, necesito hallarla y largarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. **

**-No será fácil eso, Harold- dijo Meredith Baxter integrándose al grupo.**

**-¿Señora Baxter? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- inquirió el chico con desesperación.**

**-Daría la mitad de mi cabellera por saberlo, hijo. La última vez que la vi estaba en la terraza, que fue cuando la reconocí. Vine a avisarle al señor Andrew, y regresé hacia allá lo más rápido que pude, pero ya no había nadie.**

**-¿Nadie?- inquirió Albert preocupado.- Pero…Candy estaba allí.**

**-¿Sola?- preguntó Terry, contagiándose un poco también de la preocupación.**

**-Sí. La dejé cuando James fue a avisarme de tu presencia.**

**-Bueno- respondió George.- No creo que eso sea problema. La señorita Bingley no tiene nada contra la señorita Candy. No hay razón para preocuparse. Solo hay que organizarnos para localizarla antes de que la señorita Britter llegue.**

**-Sí, creo que eso es lo más perentorio.- concedió Albert.- Señora Baxter, retire de la mesa los lugares de Harold y Melanie. Me gustaría participar en la búsqueda, pero como anfitrión sería imposible. Espero que entre George y Harold se las puedan ingeniar para localizarla. Enfóquense a la terraza, los jardines y el huerto. El interior de la casa se la encomiendo a usted, Meredith.**

**-Sí señor- aceptó la dama.**

**-Añádeme a mí también para buscar en el exterior. –dijo Terry.- Señora Baxter, retire también mi lugar, por favor.**

**-No creo que eso sea prudente- atajó Albert.- Hay personas que ya te han visto y eres demasiado conocido como para que no se pregunten por qué no estás en la mesa. **

**-No te preocupes por ello. Como no he pasado al salón, solo me vieron unas pocas personas en el vestíbulo; la mayoría son chicos a los que no creo que mi presencia les importe mayor cosa.**

**-Pero la señora Leagan y la señorita Eliza sí le vieron- objetó la señora Baxter.- Y eso es como sí todos los asistentes le hubieran visto.**

**-No importa lo que ellas se pregunten- declaró Terry.- Los demás podrán pensar que se han confundido o algo así. –Y, clavando la mirada en Albert, continuó: -Tú sabes que, en nombre de nuestra mutua tranquilidad, vale más que todos se pregunten por qué me fui, a que alguien se pregunte por qué vine.**

**Albert leyó la decisión en los ojos del muchacho. **

**-De acuerdo,- accedió. –Incorpórate a la búsqueda entonces, que Dios sabe que harán falta ojos.**

**-¿Qué hago con el doctor Conroy?- preguntó la señora Baxter. **

**Albert la miró sin tener idea de a quien se refería.**

**-Es mi primo- aclaró Harold- Usa gafas porque padece de una miopía bastante fuerte, así que no creo que nos sea de mucha ayuda.**

**-Me consta- corroboró Terry recordando el accidente que lo había llevado a casa de los Conroy.**

**-En ese caso conserve su asiento señora Baxter- indicó Albert.- Y hágale saber tan discretamente como sea posible que Harold y Melanie se reunirán con él hasta que la recepción concluya por causas de fuerza mayor. De todas maneras, viendo como están las cosas, nos vendrá bien tener aquí un médico –finalizó mitad en broma, mitad en serio.**

**Meredith Baxter asintió, porque estaba segura de que esa noche iban a generarse muchas heridas si no encontraban pronto a la señorita Bingley. Pero, al contrario de Albert, tenía serias dudas de que fueran la clase de heridas que puede atender un médico.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le ha pasado, señorita Candy?- preguntó Dorothy anonadada viendo el lastimoso aspecto que presentaban el vestido y peinado de la chica.**

**-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Dorothy. Busca a Albert y dile que suba a mi habitación lo más pronto posible. No puedo buscarlo yo misma porque la gente se preguntará el por qué de mi apariencia.**

**-Igual que yo- se dijo a sí misma Dorothy, marchando velozmente a cumplir su cometido.**

**Tras la cortina del pasillo, Eliza Leagan, que había presenciado la escena, también se hacía la misma pregunta. Candy venía de la terraza, justo a donde la chica del vestido malva había marchado unos momentos antes con el semblante visiblemente descompuesto. Si ella tenía que ver en el maltrecho estado de Candy, Eliza Leagan estaba dispuesta a convertirse en admiradora de Melanie Bingley.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Con su rolliza figura y acusada personalidad Meredith Baxter era la clase de mujer que no entra a un salón, sino que lo invade. Pero por más que aguzaba los sentidos, no lograba localizar a Melanie Bingley. El único vestido malva del salón era el de la señorita O´Brien. Bueno, no importaba que no la hallaran. Tanto más daba que pasara la noche en el huerto. Lo importante era que no se acercara a la recepción porque, en nombre de los celos, Dios sabe qué disparate podría hacer. Pero con la formidable vigilancia que ella había montado en el interior de la residencia, y la exhaustiva búsqueda que los jóvenes y George habían emprendido en el exterior, no era de pensarse que lograra colarse en la residencia. De modo que se relajó un poco, confiada en el sirviente que había instalado en la entrada de la terraza, el cual había sido perfectamente instruido sobre las medidas a tomar si la joven se acercaba. **

**El único detalle que la eficiente señora Baxter había pasado por alto, era hacerles la misma advertencia a los sirvientes que se hallaban a la entrada de la mansión. Después de todo, no era cosa de imaginar que Melanie fuera capaz de salir de los terrenos de los Andrew y volver a entrar en ellos por la puerta principal. Nadie en su sano juicio haría tal cosa.**

**--------------------------------------**

**¡Estás totalmente loca, Melanie Bingley! – declaró Terry, que finalmente la había descubierto oculta tras el grueso tronco de un viejo melocotonero.- Y además, te escondes muy mal. Da gracias a Dios que te he encontrado yo y no George o tu hermano.**

**-No sé quien sea George, pero bendigo al cielo que te envió a ti y no a Harold. Necesito tu ayuda Terry, no me la niegues por favor.**

**-Es que volver a entrar a la mansión es la locura más grande que he escuchado en mi vida. Lo que debieras hacer es salir de aquí lo más pronto posible y olvidar al estúpido de Archie.**

**-Puedes contar con que haré ambas cosas, pero no sin desquitarme primero.**

**-¿Ganas algo con eso? – inquirió Terry.- Creéme que durante mucho tiempo yo fui un gran partidario de la venganza y lo único que logré fue ser cada vez más infeliz hasta que…**

**-¿Hasta que…?**

**-Hasta que conocí a alguien que me hizo sentir que había mejores cosas para el bienestar que el desquite.**

**-Pues en tanto no me presentes a ese alguien y me convenza, seguirá en pie mi idea de exponer a Archie como el sinvergüenza que es delante de su prometida, su familia y sus amistades.**

**-De acuerdo. **

**-¿Me ayudarás a entrar?**

**-No… claro que no. Pero sí te presentaré a alguien que sabrá disuadirte de hacerlo.**

**-¿La misma persona que te enseñó a ti a no ser vengativo?**

**-La misma. Está aquí en la recepción y aunque yo no deseaba coincidir con ella, creo que podría afrontar el riesgo si a cambio Candy lograra calmarte un poco el estado de exasperación en que te encuentras.**

**-¿Candy? Vaya, ya me has llamado así antes. Cuando volviste en ti del accidente ¿recuerdas?**

**-En realidad no. Pero creo que conocer a Candice White será muy bueno para ti…y para ella.-añadió recordando las palabras de la señora Conroy y Constance Clark.**

**-¿Candice White?- inquirió Melanie con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Olvídalo! Ya me conoció y con seguridad no fue bueno para ella…ni para mí. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Terry preocupado al ver el gesto de la chica.**

**-Que la vi en la terraza hace unos momentos…con una chalina que Archie me compró cuando nos conocimos y…pensé que era Annie Britter y…**

**-¡Diablos!- estalló Terry furioso sacudiendo a Melanie por los hombros- ¿Qué le hiciste a Candy?**

**-¡Nada! –respondió la chica intentando zafarse.- Y no por falta de ganas sino porque ella resultó más fuerte y hábil que yo. Si no hubiera logrado escabullirme creo que hubiera terminado mal la cosa. **

**-¡Rayos!-pensó Terry. Esa si que era una mala manera de que ambas entraran en contacto. Pero aún así, se sintió contento de que Candy no hubiera olvidado cómo defenderse.**

**-Voy a entrar a la casa Terry. Con o sin tu ayuda, pero voy a ir y a darle un par de bofetadas bien merecidas a Archie. Solo así podré dormir tranquila de nuevo.**

**-Dime una cosa Melanie…¿Me jurarías que eso es lo único que harás? Si me prometes que no tocarás un cabello de Annie Britter ni de nadie que no sea Archie, te ayudaré.**

**-¿En verdad lo harás? Pues te lo juro. Del único que ahora me interesa desquitarme es de Archie.**

**-Muy bien, pues entonces escucha lo que haremos. La señora Baxter puso un criado a vigilar la puerta de la terraza por si intentabas volver a la mansión. Pero, por supuesto, no cuidó de advertir a los de la entrada principal, puesto que tu ya estabas adentro. Así que…**

**Terry continuó exponiendo su plan y Melanie lo escuchó atentamente. No podía negar que la llegada del joven Grandchester a su vida había sido una auténtica bendición.**

**--------------------------------------**

**-¿Candy, qué ha pasado?- inquirió Albert con preocupación cuando la chica le franqueó el paso a su dormitorio**

**-Una chiquilla me agredió en la terraza. Y creo que tiene algo que ver con Archibald, porque pensó que yo era Annie.**

**-¡Dios! Sí, ya lo creo que tiene qué ver. Es la joven de quien te comenté en el hogar de Pony ¿Recuerdas?**

**-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Lo que no comprendo es qué hace ella aquí.**

**-Es una larga historia que no hay tiempo ahora para contar. Tengo que regresar abajo antes de que Annie llegue. ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó dudoso, viendo el otrora impecable vestido arrugado y polvoriento, y decenas de bucles que escapaban de la bonita diadema.**

**-No te preocupes por mí. Le pediré a Dorothy que me ayude a recomponer mi aspecto.**

**-De acuerdo, dile que se dé prisa.**

**Un discreto golpeteo en la puerta llevó al joven a abrir la misma. Era James, en cuyas severas facciones se reflejaba la reprobación que le merecía que Albert y Candy estuvieran solos en una habitación cerrada. El gesto se hizo todavía más acusado cuando vio el arrugado vestido y el revuelto peinado.**

**Albert se sintió molesto por la mirada escrutadora y algo despectiva del mayordomo, y se limitó a preguntar secamente.**

**-¿Qué se le ofrece, James?**

**El hombre, percibiendo el severo acento de quien al fin y al cabo era su patrón, suavizó el gesto lo más que pudo e informó con solemnidad:**

**-La señorita Britter y sus padres han llegado**

**--------------------------------------**

**Melanie suspiró con alivio cuando al fin pudo ponerse a buen resguardo en la parte inferior de un inmenso y antiquísimo reloj de pared. Entre su estrecha guarida de caoba, agradecía interiormente a Terry por la ayuda prestada. El joven la había ayudado a escapar del huerto, a rodear los terrenos de la mansión, y a deslizarse inadvertidamente en el revuelo que se armó con la llegada de Annie Britter. Había logrado introducirse apenas a unos cuantos metros detrás de la futura señora Cornwell.**

**¡Futura señora Cornwell! ¡Cuan a menudo sus sueños concluían con aquel final feliz que solo en la realidad permanecía tan lejano como siempre. Y hoy quedaría por fin en el olvido definitivo.**

**Pero no se iría sin decirle a Archie lo que de él pensaba. No le importaba que la sociedad pensara que ella hablaba fruto del desengaño, que había sido una ilusa al poner los ojos en alguien tan lejano a ella y que, en sus circunstancias, lo pertinente era callar por dignidad. ¡Al diablo la dignidad, que no iba a brindar consuelo alguno a su lastimado corazón! Esta sociedad no le merecía consideración alguna porque ya era un hecho que Melanie Bingley jamás después de este día iba a relacionarse con sus integrantes de forma alguna. **

**Pero creyó que, antes de partir, debían conocerla. A ella y al verdadero Archibald Cornwell. No se iría sin decirle a todos lo que pensaba de él, puesto que las sutilezas de la diplomacia no estaban hechas para ella. Había decidido que no era honesto decir una cosa y hacer otra, y no iba a ser deshonesta si podía evitarlo.**

**----------------------------------------**

**-¿Lista Candy? –inquirió Albert**

**-Hasta donde fue posible, sí. –respondió la joven, a quien Dorothy había reconstruido el atuendo y peinado de la mejor manera, dejándola muy presentable pero sin lograr por completo la perfección originalmente obtenida.**

**-Bajemos entonces- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.**

**-Pero...pensé que tú darías el brazo a la tía Elroy-dijo Candy confundida.**

**-Jaja, yo también lo creí –explicó Albert- pero resulta que la tía quiere robar cámara. El cortejo no irá presidido por Annie y su padre, sino por ella. **

**-¿Por qué la tía siempre puede hacer lo que le da la gana sin que nadie le lleve la contraria, aunque sean cosas totalmente ilógicas?- preguntó Candy con un tono que quiso ser serio, pero al que traicionaba una sonrisa.**

**-No estoy seguro. Supongo que el único que tiene la posición para contrariarla soy yo, pero considerando que me lleva bastantes años y que contribuyó de manera importante en mi crianza, la verdad es que solo voy contra sus deseos cuando es estrictamente indispensable. De modo que bajará la tía, detrás Annie y su padre, tras ellos la señora Britter con Archie, y el cortejo lo cerraremos tú y yo. **

**-¿Pero yo por qué? –inquirió Candy- Se supone que la tía y tú representarán a los padres de Archie, yo no tengo nada qué hacer allá. **

**-Sí que lo tienes. La tía cree que esta es una buena oportunidad para presentarte en sociedad como la futura heredera Andrew.**

**-¿De dónde le ha brotado a la tía un deseo tan repentino de que yo forme parte de la familia Andrew? Antes quiso todo lo contrario. –declaró mientras tomaba el brazo del muchacho para iniciar la marcha.**

**-Bueno, tal vez piense que, si no puede ir contra el enemigo, le conviene más tenerlo cerca ¿No crees?-inquirió Albert sonriendo.**

**-Tal vez tengas razón- concedió Candy- Pero si ese es el caso, vale más que me vaya yo convirtiendo en su amiga**

**-----------------------------------**

**Finalmente, la ocasión había llegado. Archibald Cornwell siempre había temido la llegada de aquel crucial momento en su vida, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, en que había experimentado tanta confusión en lo que sentía. Pero lo cierto es que aquella noche su ánimo estaba extraordinariamente tranquilo. **

**Desfilaba por la majestuosa escalera dando el brazo a la señora Britter, quien parecía no caber en sí de felicidad. Archie se sintió un poco culpable, dándose cuenta de que sus futuros suegros le habían tenido una paciencia extraordinaria. Y, sobre todo, su corazón ya había superado distintas pruebas, señal de que estaba preparado para formar una familia con Annie. Había vivido el absorbente sabor de la aventura, y esa aventura hoy había terminado. Y lo mejor del asunto, es que no se sentía apesadumbrado por ello. Claro que todavía no reunía el valor para decirle a Melanie cuales eran las nuevas circunstancias, pero si la chica realmente lo amaba como decía, tendría que comprender y dejarle ser feliz. ¿No había él hecho lo propio con Candy en su momento? No, la verdad no lo había hecho. Tuvo que alejarse porque ella lo había decidido así y no era de las que juegan dos partidas en simultáneo. **

**Sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Él había sido criado en un ambiente bastante estricto. La tía abuela consideraba la vida sencillamente como un deber que se ha de cumplir, y que se ha de cumplir bien, como le ordenaba su conciencia de mujer bien nacida. Y por más que esa conciencia le había llevado a tomar decisiones erróneas, principalmente con respecto a Candy, siempre lo había hecho pensando que en realidad estaba tomando la mejor decisión para la familia.**

**Archie no podía preciarse de tanta integridad. Pero lo cierto es que había experimentado los remordimientos del pecado hasta cuando lo saboreaba ávidamente. Y no era agradable esa doble vida. Le daba un extraordinario sabor aventurero a una existencia que, por lo demás, hubiese sido bastante monótona, pero luego le dejaba el amargo regusto de quien sabe que lo que está haciendo no está bien hecho. Si tan solo pudiera ser, en esos aspectos, tan recto como lo era Candy...**

**A muy pocos pasos de él, la rubia joven, tan hermosa como siempre e incluso más, desfilaba del brazo de un sonriente Albert. Si bien al principio el corazón del joven Cornwell se había agitado más de lo conveniente al verla, ahora se sentía tranquilo de nuevo. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que Candy y Melanie eran, rasgos más, rasgos menos, el mismo tipo de mujer. Seres extraordinariamente nobles y hermosos, pero con demasiada voluntad e independencia como para compartir el resto de la vida con alguien como él. Una mujer como Annie encajaba mucho mejor con su proyecto de vida.**

**Al llegar al salón, decenas de ojos se posaron en los próximos prometidos. Lo mejor de la sociedad de Chicago estaba allí reunida para darle sus parabienes, y entre todos esos ojos, le pareció de pronto detectar una mirada que encarnaba tristeza y furia al mismo tiempo. **

**-Debo estar alucinando- se dijo a sí mismo.**

**¿Cómo podría Melanie estar allí?**

**------------------------------------------**

**Albert hubiera preferido que el compromiso se realizara de forma totalmente privada en la biblioteca y que hasta después del mismo se dirigieran al salón para hacer extensiva la celebración a los invitados. Pero la tía Elroy había elegido hacer copartícipes a todos los asistentes, realizando la parte ceremonial en un saloncito aledaño al principal, adecuado ex profeso para ello. **

**El resultado, tal como Albert había previsto, es que un evento privado se estaba haciendo casi público, porque la mayoría de las damas, principalmente las solteras jóvenes, no podían contener la curiosidad y se habían arremolinado a mirar, ni más ni menos que si de un circo se tratara. Tanto Albert como el señor Britter se sentían incómodos, pero las damas parecían totalmente felices y el mismo Archie también. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendía en su rostro cuando escuchaba el elaborado discurso de Albert solicitando la mano de Annie al señor Britter, quien se preparaba a su vez para enunciar la respuesta.**

**-¡Mal hará en conceder la mano de su hija a un sinvergüenza como éste!**

**Archie se puso pálido al reconocer la voz. No había alucinado. Melanie estaba allí, frente a él, tan hermosamente ataviada como la mismísima prometida, aunque unas cuantas arrugas y salpicaduras de lodo revelaban que había sufrido algunas peripecias para poder llegar allí. El joven sintió el impulso de taparle la boca y sacarla arrastrada de allí, pero la sorpresa le había petrificado. Meredith Baxter se acercó de inmediato y comenzó a llevarse a la joven que, aunque se revolvía furiosamente, no podía tener la menor esperanza de dominar a semejante contendiente.**

**-Espere por favor, señora Baxter.- dijo con acento autoritario y tranquilo el señor Britter.- Quiero oír en privado lo que esta jovencita desea decir. **

**-No es necesario que conversemos en privado, caballero. Este chico me cortejaba hasta hace un par de semanas, y me prometía que en cuanto reuniera el valor suficiente para deshacerse de la chica que la sociedad y su familia le imponían, nosotros formalizaríamos la relación.**

**La señora Britter se desvaneció, y Annie estalló en lágrimas. Archie se sintió morir; estaba visto que Melanie se había tomado las cosas mucho más en serio que él. Su mirada rehuyó la del señor Britter cuando este le cuestionó**

**-¿Es cierto lo que dice esta joven, hijo?**

**-Y-yo...no sé a qué se refiere. La única joven a la que le he ofrecido un futuro juntos, es a Annie.**

**Al escucharlo, Melanie sintió crecer en su interior una oscura rabia que era en parte pena, porque aquel era un círculo del que ella, con esas palabras, había sido excluida para siempre. Aprovechando que la señora Baxter había aflojado un poco la sujeción que ejercía con sus fuertes brazos, Melanie hizo un supremo esfuerzo por reunir las escasas energías que le quedaban tras aquel golpe anímico, y escabulléndose de su captora tomó el ligero taburete de ébano de junto al piano y lo quebró encima de la cabeza de Archie, antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de allí, mascullando que Archie era el hombre más mentiroso y cobarde que jamás hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra. **

**Tras ella, Eliza Leagan se escurrió con el mayor disimulo posible; aunque no tanto que no pudiera detectarla su propio hermano.**

**-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa, hermanita?- preguntó Neal con sorna.**

**-A cumplir un deber ineludible con la sociedad, querido. –respondió la joven con mirada maliciosa. –Aquí se aproxima un terrible escándalo, y no voy a privarme del placer de ser yo quien lo inicie.**

**----------------------------------**

**Los invitados se miraban confusamente, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Era bastante lógico pensar que si ya no iba a haber compromiso, tampoco se realizarían el baile y el banquete previstos para celebrarlo. ¿Pero de verdad no habría compromiso? Todos los implicados (excepto Melanie que había escapado como bólido por la misma puerta por donde entrara), se habían encerrado en la biblioteca a deliberar sobre lo ocurrido. Los invitados, por tanto, no podían ni pensar en retirarse, puesto que no había forma de despedirse de los anfritriones. De modo que todos permanecieron en sus puestos entregados al innoble pero muy divertido acto de desbaratar al prójimo, especulando hasta el cansancio sobre lo ocurrido.**

**Inevitablemente enterados ya de los sucesos, Harold Bingley y Arthur Conroy se habían marchado ignorando todo tipo de convencionalismos. Tenían cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como el bienestar de Melanie. Harold hubiera querido antes enfrentarse con Archie, pero en este momento su hermana le era mucho más importante que cualquier reclamo. Además, él se sentía culpable por haber sido quien consiguiera la invitación y le insistiese a la chica para acompañarlo. De modo que se encaminó a su hogar junto con Arthur, caminando a paso vivo con la esperanza de alcanzar a la jovencita en el trayecto.**

**-Ha conocido el lado malo de la alta sociedad demasiado pronto- dijo Harold pensando en voz alta.**

**-No- disentió Arthur. – Ha sido todo lo contrario. Si hubiese aprendido de los peligros de este medio a tiempo, se hubiera ahorrado este incidente bochornoso y muchas lágrimas que están por venir. Al contrario de ti, yo creo que ha aprendido todo esto demasiado tarde. **

**-----------------------------------**

**-No veo la necesidad de suspender nada por la irresponsabilidad de una chiquilla loca –enunció la tia abuela.**

**-Señora Elroy- dijo el señor Britter con voz indignada pero sin perder la calma.- Mi esposa está desvanecida en una de las alcobas gracias a este incidente y la cuida mi hija que en vez de ser la reina de la fiesta, está convertida en un mar de lágrimas. Y yo estoy furioso. Al menos por parte de la familia Britter no hay interés alguno en continuar con esta mascarada. **

**-¿Quiere decir que da por terminado el compromiso?- Se alarmó la anciana.**

**El señor Britter titubeó. **

**-No. Eso solo pueden resolverlo los implicados directos, no yo.**

**-Yo no deseo otra cosa que casarme con Annie- dijo Archie, un poco más relajado al descubrir que el señor Britter no estaba rompiendo de entrada el compromiso. Convencer a Annie de seguir adelante sería mucho más fácil.**

**-Tal vez tú no desees otra cosa, pero no puedo asegurar que mi hija piense lo mismo. Ella necesita tiempo para reflexionar y lo tendrá. Así que por hoy, me parece que lo más prudente es terminar con todo esto.**

**-Pero…¿Qué haremos con los invitados?-inquirió la dama.- Habrá que darles una explicación.**

**-Ese es problema de los Andrew, no mío. Mi esposa y mi hija se retirarán en este momento conmigo, y usted dará las explicaciones que mejor le plazcan. Yo respondería si la recepción hubiera sido en mi hogar, pero no fue el caso. Es su casa, son sus invitados. Seguramente usted podrá hacer los manejos pertinentes.**

**Dado lo incómodo y comprometido de la posición de los Andrew y los Cornwell, así como el puntilloso carácter de la tía abuela, Albert estaba convencido de que los manejos de la tía abuela no serían precisamente pertinentes.**

**-Más bien serán impertinentes- se dijo para sí mismo con amarga sonrisa. **

**----------------------------------**

**-Esto es lo más horrible que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Qué vamos a hacer William?- dijo la tía abuela retorciéndose las manos con desesperación.**

**-Si lo deseas, yo puedo dar la cara para despedir a la gente. No será difícil que comprendan después de lo que ocurrió.**

**-¡De ninguna manera! No podemos despedir a la gente así. Daremos pie a toda clase de habladurías.**

**-Tía Elroy, ¡Ya dimos pie! No puede hacerse nada. Se queden o se vayan de todas formas en cuanto traspongan las puertas de esta casa todo Chicago hablará sobre lo ocurrido, no hay modo de evitar eso. De modo que prefiero que se vayan de una buena vez. **

**Pero… la comida, los músicos. Sería una incorrección imperdonable despachar a toda esa gente con los estómagos vacíos. Aún podríamos aprovechar para hacer la presentación en sociedad de Candy y enmascarar un poco las habladurías con eso.**

**-¡Jamás! Si quieres hacer algún tipo de festejo para presentar a Candy, será una fiesta concebida para ella, y se hará mucho después de que este escándalo haya terminado. Pero no vas a utilizarla como distractor para lo ocurrido porque quedaríamos más en ridículo de lo que ya hemos quedado. ¿Pretendes sacar a Candy de la recámara donde brinda consuelo a su mejor amiga y primeros auxilios a la madre de ella, para presentarla ante una sociedad a la cual no tiene el menor interés de integrarse? No me prestaré para eso. Y menos después de lo que acaba de ocurrir.**

**-Sea como tú quieres, William-dijo Agnes Elroy, dejando que la dominara el abatimiento. –Pero yo no me siento con fuerza para presentarme a dar explicaciones a toda esa multitud.**

**-Despreocúpate tía. Yo me haré cargo de ellos. Y te aseguro que no me veré en la necesidad de dar explicación alguna. **

**---------------------------------**

**En efecto, no hubo necesidad de dar explicaciones. Aunque todos tenían preparadas mil y una preguntas capaz de aturdir al más sabio de los hombres, el pétreo gesto con el que Albert salió de la biblioteca, y el hecho de que la señora Elroy no le acompañase y que a los Britter no se les viese por ningún lado, congeló cualquier intento de pregunta hasta en el más descarado de los invitados.**

**-Damas y caballeros, lamento profundamente la involuntaria demora. Pasaremos al comedor en quince minutos. Mi tía se siente algo indispuesta, así que no le será posible acompañarnos, pero tendré mucho gusto en presidir la mesa en nombre suyo.**

**No hubo la más mínima alusión a los Britter ni a Archibald Corwell. Ni más ni menos que si la tierra se los hubiese tragado. Tras la intensa emoción experimentada al principio con la escena protagonizada por Melanie, el resto de la velada prometía estar de lo más aburrida. Ciertamente nadie confiaba que el desconocido y antisocial heredero Andrew fuera a brindar ratos agradables después de lo que había ocurrido. De modo que, como por arte de magia, los quince minutos de demora para que el banquete fuera iniciado, sirvieron para que todas las familias presentes, una tras otra, se apresuraran a inventar los mejores pretextos para despedirse, pues todos parecían tener ineludibles compromisos en los que, al parecer, no habían reparado al aceptar la invitación de los Andrew. Albert aceptó las excusas de todos ellos con gran naturalidad y no hizo el menor intento de insistirle a nadie para que permaneciera. Muy al contrario, casi parecía alentar la fuga masiva. Y tuvo tal éxito que cuando la señora Baxter acudió a informarle que James tenía todo dispuesto, no quedaba ya nadie más que los músicos.**

**-¿Todos se han ido?-preguntó la señora Baxter, no demasiado sorprendida.**

**-Así es. No sé ni cómo fue que asistieron, considerando que todos tenían tantos asuntos pendientes-sonrió Albert con ironía.**

**-Bueno, tal vez haya sido mejor así. Yo…quiero disculparme. Busqué por toda la casa con el mayor de los cuidados. No sé como pudo hacerlo.**

**-No se aflija, Meredith. Dadas las implicaciones que un matrimonio conlleva, es mejor que esto haya ocurrido cuando aun había posibilidades de rectificar, por ingrato que esto fuera. Me hago eco de su frase: es mejor que haya sido así. **

**---------------------------------**

**¿Cómo siguen Annie y su madre?- preguntó Albert al ver que Candy bajaba por la escalera**

**-La señora Britter está mucho más repuesta y Annie…ella está consternada. Ambas quieren saber si hay manera de que al salir de la recámara bajen por una escalera que no sea la principal, para no ser vistas por los invitados.**

**-Ya no hay invitados, Candy. Pueden bajar por donde lo deseen y salir por la misma puerta principal si les place. Afortunadamente todos se han marchado así que pueden retirarse sin ningún tipo de incomodidad más de las que ya han tenido gracias a Archie.**

**-De acuerdo, subiré a informarles.**

**-Si lo desea subiré yo- ofreció la señora Baxter.- Desearía ofrecerle a la señora y a la señorita una infusión para calmarles los nervios.**

**-Está bien, señora Baxter, se lo agradezco. La verdad es que me parte el alma ver a Annie en esas condiciones. Un favor más…añada una taza de café para la señorita Patty, por favor.**

**-Será un placer.**

**La señora Baxter asintió e inició la marcha. Albert miró a Candy que, aunque cansada, parecía saber perfectamente qué hacer. Curiosa sensación. Él había experimentado lo mismo en la biblioteca momentos antes, cuando vio por primera vez en su vida derrumbarse a la inquebrantable Agnes Elroy.**

**-¿Subsistirá el compromiso, Candy?**

**-No tengo idea Albert, pero en estas condiciones, lo dudo mucho. Annie ama con todas sus fuerzas a Archie, pero está terriblemente desilusionada.**

**-Disculpe señor- dijo uno de los músicos acercándose con timidez…-No sabemos muy bien qué hacer dadas las circunstancias. ¿Desea que nos retiremos?**

**Albert dirigió la mirada hacia la orquesta. Todos tenían gesto de cansancio y lo miraban de manera esperanzada.**

**-Sí- respondió Albert.- Pero…¿Sería mucho pedir que preludiaran un vals antes de irse?**

**-Será un placer, señor- respondió el hombre alejándose de ellos con dirección a sus compañeros, contento de sentir que al menos harían algo para merecer sus honorarios.**

**-Candy- dijo Albert en cuanto desgranaron las primeras notas- ¿Aceptarías bailar este vals conmigo? Necesito hacer algo para relajarme.**

**-Sí…claro. Creo que yo también lo necesito.**

**Comenzaron a girar por el amplísimo salón, que ahora era solo para ellos. Era extraño esto de bailar con Albert. No era tan relajado como danzar con Stear y Archie, ni se parecía a la catapulta de emociones que significaba bailar con Anthony o con Terry. Pero, por primera vez en la noche, la sensación de desasosiego que la invadía se desvaneció y comenzó a sentirse protegida y segura.**

**Dado que Albert no emitía palabra alguna, Candy aprovechó para mirarlo de reojo, pero no pudo sustraer nada de su expresión. Aunque había que reconocer que ese aire abstraído le daba un toque interesante y aumentaba el atractivo del joven. Casi sin darse cuenta, mientras él miraba hacia algún punto ignoto e indefinible, ella lo miraba a él, primero con disimulo y finalmente con franca atención.**

**-En realidad, forman una linda pareja-pensó Meredith Baxter, que en ese momento bajaba tras cumplir sus encargos, y miraba a los jóvenes con agrado.**

**Por uno de los ventanales que daban del salón a la terraza, alguien más miraba a los danzantes, pero con un sentimiento completamente opuesto al de la señora Baxter.**

**-No puede ser lo que estoy pensando, -se dijo a sí mismo Terry Grandchester mientras apretaba los puños y crispaba los labios con tal fuerza que terminó por hacerse daño. -No puede ser y no voy a permitirlo. Candy querida, lo siento, pero mañana mismo sabrás que estoy aquí. **


End file.
